The Hate Inside Me
by Fuchsia.Grasshopper
Summary: He could try and hate her, push her away, leave her feeling betrayed, but it would never be enough to make her stop caring. She was the Goddess of Mercy and believed everyone deserved a chance to be understood, even the God of Lies. Loki/OC Jan/2015 being re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Today is January 18 2015 and I am starting to rewrite this story! At first it will seem similar to the original, but things will change as we move forward. Welcome and enjoy. PM me if you can no longer leave reviews because of being a previous readers :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios (Pronounced Hail-e-us)**

* * *

><p>"Fan you cannot be serious!" Halios said in outrage, her arms crossed defiantly in front of her as she stared judgingly at her friend, notes of apprehension clear in her worried face.<p>

"I have but no option left, besides most of my friends have known about you for a long while now. After all, it was getting more difficult to lie about my sudden disappearances around meals or training." Fandral remarked while brushing his goatee thoughtfully. He never was one to panic prematurely, and her clear fright was baffling to him.

They sat outdoors in Halios' garden behind her stone house, situated on the corner of a small village. The stacked chimney was puffing smoke from the log still lit inside the dwelling, much like a careless old man and his long pipe. The lush grass blew around them in waves as the wind teased like kisses on the sweet blades. Fandral looked to his petite friend surrounded by her abundant flowers, with devotion and sincerity. Her honey blonde hair was wild, much like the fair girl's spirit, though without much money to properly groom and maintain it, it was often an eyesore. Her eyes were two pools of water, clear as the sea that lied to the east, and they held tender care for even the most despicable of adversaries. She was a lesser Goddess of mercy and fertility, and had been his long friend through many hardships in his personal life away from being a warrior. Currently she was sitting amongst her bushes, fuming silently as her button nose scrunched in irritation. She was never one to unleash her anger, perhaps too frightened or naive to do so. Fandral grinned in spite of her, while trying to ease her comforts about the news.

"I promise my friends will adore you much as I have come to in these past years," He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, noting their difference in attire. While she was all dressed in eggshell white, he was adorned in dark's, from his tight black cotton trousers, to the dark brown tunic with the bronze border. His golden hair remained perfectly coiffed against all weather conditions, and it was perhaps his most dazzling feature, especially thought by the loose women of Asgard, if it wasn't too bold to say. There was always one mistress or another who wished to card her fingers through his hair, but his dear Halios was never one of them, and he appreciated her air of pureness the most. "You are rather endearing, would you not agree?"

"I do not pay compliments to myself," She seemed to chew on her own thoughts a moment before continuing. "You are a part of the Warriors Three, and share relations with the two Princes; I doubt the welcome wagon will be forthcoming." Her eyes casted downward as she shrugged his grip off. Her soft cotton dress, which reminded him of the colour of snow hare in the winters pass, spread around her form as she sat in the centre of her green garden. She could not afford better, but it was not unflattering in the least, not with the brand of charm she carried. The bodice was tight fitting and strapless with only a brown leather belt tied around her waist. Her bad habit of never wearing shoes around her home persisted, and once when he had asked about it, she sheepishly replied that they felt only like a prison for her feet. His response was she would not feel that way once she pierced her foot on a thistle, but she was more insulted that he dared think her garden was one to ever sprout a weed.

"Nonsense my dear girl. The Lady Sif would be most warm to you, as would any of the warriors. And do not be so quick to judge on the royals, they are my two dearest friends," She frowned with a raised brow in question. "Next to you of course." He added hastily.

She thought back again in the silence that stretched, and he could see her resolve weakening. "Well . . . what have you told them about me?"

"Only your name and of your kind heart. Please, oh please accept this offer!" He beseeched. He got down on both of his knees before her, grass stains now marring his trousers while he clasped his hands together in prayer.

One look in his eyes and it was over for her. She was too easy to sway, and sometimes he was with fear for her because of that. "What day would suit them best?" She said in defeat, as her olive tanned shoulders sank low in surrender.

"Yes! I knew you'd agree, so I told them this day come the noon hour."

"YOU DID WHAT!" She shrieked in panic, standing abruptly, stumbling a little from her frenetic movement.

He rose to console her as she strode back and forth in a nervous manner. Surely she would leave a trail in her garden from the frantic pacing she was doing, and he knew she would come to regret that later. Fandral reached out and grabbed both of her shoulders gently to halt her fretting before anymore damage could be made. "Do not worry so. They've looked forward to this day almost as much as I have." His eyes look at her reassuringly, and she inhaled a sharp, long breath.

"Just . . . let me straighten myself before we go. I look a mess, and I shall need to put on shoes for the walk." She stepped away from him and back through the stone path to her back door. Her home was shaped like a clay dome that was every bit as cozy on the inside as it was inviting from the exterior. Fandral had lost count to how many days he had spent wasting away with their chatter, and eating her delicious pastries. Halios was something of a baker, among the other little things she wasted away doing. Her love of nature and of plants that grew tall, like the many sweet pea vines that ensconced the back of her tiny hovel. She was too frail to ever be considered a warrior, but she also practiced her brand of magic's in her time alone. Most of the spells Fandral had seen her use in discreet fashion were of nurturing incantations for her plants. He couldn't imagine her ever using a harmful spell, but she had shyly replied once, after being inquired by him, that she did know of more than one to use from books she had procured in secret, though she lacked the sufficient power and skill to conjure them.

He followed back inside behind her to give her space so she might come to her own means of comfort about the impending visit he had brought upon her. In his heart he was certain all of his friends would adore Halios. Thor was every bit as charming as himself, and thus welcomed any new stranger with open arms. Volstagg would of course take to her cooking so fast that she'd have to beat him away with a frying pan. Hogun and Loki were both difficult to read, but could also be somewhat friendly when the time asked it of them. Maybe he should warn her not to use magic around Loki; or even mention it for that matter. It wasn't uncommon for the dark haired Prince to be abrasive, or ridicule ones less talented than himself. Magic was his domain, a place where Fandral's female companion did not belong.

"Halios, one thing before we leave." He spoke aloud while listening to her rummage through her chambers. It was common courtesy for a man to never enter a maiden's chamber unless invited, or if it was that of ones wife, and Halios obviously was not.

"Of course, speak your mind Fan." He smiled at the nickname she had given him since the start of their long friendship.

"Do refrain from talking about your magic while we're there. Prince Loki, as you are well aware, is the master of magic's and I don't rightfully know how he'd take to learning a female is trying to master the same art to which he belongs."

"Is it because I am female, or is it because I am not a noble female?" She asked, poking her head around the doorjamb, her face serious.

Fandral rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. At the most unpredictable of times she could call him out on his distinct ways of hiding the truth, and it made him feel worse than a Frost Giant. He risked stealing a gaze at her, only to find her smiling in front of him. "You have not offended my honor; I know of what I am, and of my stature in society."

"Thank the All-Father, because I really detest your anger, as rare as it rears its head." He breathed out in relief, and she quipped her lips in inquiry.

"Oh, and what is wrong with me being angry?"

His eyes widened in alarm, "No, no…oh by the Gods, I've stuck my foot in my own mouth."

She laughed a melodious giggle, no animosity behind her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll spare you of my wrath, but next time I will not be quick to stall. Now come, let us visit with flirty Fandral's friends."

She glided with small grace to the door, her dress leaving a haunting vision for him to follow. "I am not full-heartedly flirty, just half halfheartedly." He explained with innocent humor.

"Okay halfheartedly it is." She chuckled after speaking with a disbelieving tone.

Fandral followed her through the front door, and past the small front gate of her home. Her village was north from the Palace, and down a lower stretch of trail that led into a gorge. They traveled down the valley roads, passing small townhouses, and clay domiciles alike. Vines with juicy honeysuckles tangled up the sides of brick storehouses; the yellow looking vibrant against the stark burgundy red of brick and mortar. Little wooden picket fences lined down the neighborhood, grass growing tall between the weathered wooden rows. Halios kept a warm smile on her face, only pausing to pluck a small flower that she placed delicately in her hair behind her ear. Small songbirds were drawn to her cheer, and would land in her hand as she would whistle a sweet tune before sending them back into the sky. Fandral always felt his inner peace come to life when he was with her in her tiny village, a little corner of Asgard that very few up at the Palace would ever care to set foot in. The sheer innocence of her company always had him coming back, and he prayed death came quickly to the one who were to ever rupture her kindred spirit.

"What is the Palace like?" She wondered aloud suddenly.

Fandral was taken aback by the question. Never had he been asked to describe the Palace before, as familiar a place as it was to him, he never did stop to consider its magnificence often. "Tis a most glorious place. The Great Hall is grand, even on an empty day, but when the room is filled with life during meals and festivals, it is at it's best. The music and the laughter there is full of joy, that the evil of our enemies could never touch. And the food too!" He said exasperatedly.

"Better than mine?" She asked incredulously.

"Well maybe not the desserts, after all, your cherry's jubilee could melt away the most prudent woman's willpower."

"Perhaps I should have made some to take to your friends." She said, a look of worry clouding her face.

"They will like you without having to bribe them with a gift, besides Volstagg would not be quick to let you leave if he was to taste such a divine creation."

"He sounds like a pleasant enough fellow, and I truly want to be excited, but my nerves seem to be winning out the battle." Her hand dusted across the front of her gown, picking away at an imaginary thread as her eyes fell to other things.

"Well we're only going to sit in a glade today, so there will be no pressure to act a certain way," He assured. "Behave as you always have during our visits."

She nodded without words. "Just promise me that you will warn me ahead of time if I ever have to meet the All-father. I think I would die of a stopped heart if I was to be forced into that situation."

"Be still your frantic beating little heart, I will always give fair warning." He placed a hand over his own chest dramatically, and she stifled a small laugh with her hand, even as her eyes lit with merriment.

"We are close now, nearly there." He noted, the cheer still present in his voice. Hers had long since left her back at her home, along with the log that would be smothered in her hearth when she returned. Her tiny hands clench in and out of fists at her side as she practiced at keeping her ragged breathing at a normal rate. Would these famous artisan's really be gleeful in welcoming an outsider to their cluster? She looked fair enough from her short primping before they had made their leave. Her skin was a nice toasty bronze from her days spent outdoors, and her face was clean. Surely her hair could do with some attention, but her skin was clear of noticeable blemishes, and she wore an appropriate dress for her straight waist. Her clothing would be outdated to dance in the halls of the Palace, and she would not be making her way to a ball in the near future, but Fandral had said they were only going to a glade which helped ease her trepidation's. It wasn't as if she was about to pop out from the seams, or something unsightly of the sort. She looked up from her leather sandals to see the stone steps of the Palace coming into view. Her heart rate sped up at the sight of five figures waiting up and down the cold marble, their faces silhouettes with the way the angle of the sun struck them.

"Relax, they are going to greet you with open arms." Fandral promised with a squeeze to her hand from her side, but she had grown so numb, that she hardly felt a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a heads up, I will likely delete the second and third of this series because those two stories I want to vastly change, so read and save them now if you will miss them when they are gone.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: now updated as of Jan,2015!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Fandral was there to give her a small nudge of encouragement just as she felt her knees lock tight into place. For certain her heels were probably digging into the ground so hard that they would leave a scuff, but she wasn't ready to meet the faces of such extraordinary people, and no one could fault her for her reaction. She watched as one large male descended the stairs first in big hulking strides. His face was bright when it came into view, and she recognized the rumored golden veil of hair from any tale told in and around her village. The perfect alignment of teeth was shown in his white smile, and his eyes danced with glory and confidence. How she had longed to see his legendary armor, but he bore only threads of comfort like Fandral today. It was a blessed surprise that the mighty crown prince Thor was first to greet her.<p>

"So this is the maiden dear Fandral had swept away into the night is it?" Thor's voice boomed around the stone columns, creating an echo as he spoke boisterously.

"Aye, this is Halios, she is both delighted and fearful to meet you all." Fandral pointed out. She shot him a short glare before turning her attention to the Thunder God. He looked on her with approving eyes, making her cheeks taint with a rosy glow in shame and embarrassment. She must have looked like quite the sight compared to what he was accustomed to, but he was being too polite to say so. The manners of royalty, or something like that she figured.

"You must forgive Fandral's tongue my dear; it escapes him on how to keep silent." Thor said, his lips quivering to conceal a smile.

"I have come to know only too well of his blundered word," She replied softly. The rest of the groups ears perk up to the angelic sound of her voice, as if it was strange to see that it came from someone like her. "I feel humbled to be in your presence, though I do not know if I am worthy."

"You let me be the judge of that," Thor interjected as he waved an arm in the air in an inviting motion to the others. "Everyone, come meet Halios, she is a dear friend of our Fandral's, and now most certainly one of ours." He spoke with such candor, she could only marvel at his excellence and arrogance.

She gazed passed Thor's large shoulder to the rest of the group making their way over from the great steps, some more reluctant than others to join their leader. Halios knew not to be insulted by their response towards her, as years of living the live of a serf had well shaped her from worse hostility. This visit was just something she promised herself she would tread through for the sake of keeping her friend happy, a pleasantry really, whether she was welcome or not.

A woman with long golden locks approached; her face stern and her body lithe for quick movement. Surely she was the Lady Sif. Her eyes softened a tad when looking upon Halios, noting the girl's hesitance to be present with them no doubt. No one ever wanted pity, but sometimes it could be a comfort, especially in situations such as that. "We did not think Fandral capable of keeping friends with a woman other then myself, and any day to meet the one to do so is a pleasure." Her words were wise and blunt, but not wholly unkind.

"I am pleased with his friendship, as I am also to be greeted with all of you." She felt the need to slip into a slight bow, but was interrupted to do so by the clearing of a throat.

"My goodness, there is no need for formalities. I fear our flighty friend did not properly inform you that we are in no need of such bureaucracy." It was Volstagg. He fit his description remarkably well from the countless stories Fandral had recited to her. His beard was a dark wine red and hung almost to his slightly protruding belly. Despite his appearance, there was no mistaking him for anything other than a warrior, not with the rippling muscles that tightened in his arms as he crossed them. His deep voice sounded almost more like a grandfathers, gentle but stern, and capable to triumph in battle as well as in a crowded dinner hall.

"Perhaps he did, and I was too daft to listen. I felt a trifle queasy before coming here, but my nerves have loosened a bit more now," She said in kind answer, her hands twiddling together nervously. "Is there anything else I should do?" She asked quietly to Fandral, leaning slightly into him for comfort.

"The rest of the introductions can be made throughout our day. I trust everyone can handle that." Fandral inquired of the rest of his friends, and he was received with quick murmurs of agreement.

"Then let us be on our way." Thor commanded with glee. He marched ahead with a smaller figure following by his side like a shadow. She figured him for Prince Loki; his demeanor was cold as winters breath, and he only spared one fleeting look her way before his interests traveled elsewhere. There wasn't much cheer about him, rather dreary in his deathly countenance, while his movements were stiff and practiced like a complicated dance.

She fell in step with Fandral and Volstagg, while Sif remained in the middle with the silent warrior Hogun. Absentmindedly, Halios began to play with her hair, twisting it around her finger only to let it fall loose again in a flat ringlet. The silence made her feel like an outsider, and she thought maybe they weren't speaking because of her presence intruding upon their day, so she decided to break the muted silence to iron out the tension. "Everyone seems very pleasant to be around."

"Verily, we expect to find the same of you my dear." Volstagg agreed, his beard moved up and down while he nodded.

"Do not worry too much of Hogun, he rarely speaks even to us his kinsmen. And Loki . . ." Fandral paused to think about what to say, but his thoughts seemed to flee from him.

"He's not the most friendly sod, but if he spares you one kind word, you're in the clear." Volstagg finished the incomplete sentence with an uncouth statement about the younger Prince. The luck of being a warrior was to speak ones mind freely she suspected, because he gave no sign of apology.

"Well he is a Prince so I suppose it is his privilege." Halios agreed to appease.

Sif scoffed from ahead, apparently her sentiments leaning a different way. "Right and privilege have nothing to do with it, he needs to lighten up, and spare a laugh for what it's worth. He's more sealed off than the treasure hall." She shook her head as a mistrusting look passed over her face.

"You are not his friend?" Halios inquired in bemusement.

"More like acquaintance. He is good enough in battle, and I owe him my allegiance, but we are not personally friends." She fell back to join with the others, as did Hogun who gives a slight nod to Halios in acknowledgement. His way of greeting perhaps? She couldn't discern if it was friendly, but she simply spared the same gesture in return.

"Let's not spoil the mood by brooding over Silvertongue. We have a new friend in our midst, let's make her feel welcome." Volstagg announced loudly. Birds fluttered away from the trees in a rush, causing everyone to laugh, their chuckles only dying once the last leaves fell from the branches. The pace of their group lagged behind, while the two Princes led on from the front.

Loki took a glance back at the group, them laughing together as Volstagg remained his loud, blustering self. He suppressed an eye roll before turning back to his brother who shared that same merry look about him as the others upon meeting that girl. The novelty was lost on Loki, for she seemed like any other commoner he had come to pass in his days at the market. Her cloth was poor and outdated, and her appearance was disheveled and unkempt as if she had not taken any amount of time at all to present herself. Her nerves were jittery, and she seemed the type of creature to flee at even an eruption of a sudden loud sound. Odin only knows how she kept from jumping at Volstagg's outbursts.

"You seem too quiet brother; should I be worried for some unforeseen plot?" Thor asked with a raised brow.

Loki smirked. As if Thor could ever foresee anything other than the sun rising the next day. Not that he didn't care for his brother, but he was a bit of thick-head, and Loki prided himself on being more of an intellectual than him, if even it was the only trait he could hold in high regard. "I just find it strange that we are so accommodating to some peddler's daughter," He spat the word with some disgust. "What is she doing here? Does she not have friends amongst her own class?"

"Now don't be so abrasive, she seems like a very endearing girl, if a little too quiet." Thor countered with admiration. So his brother had fallen prey to the girl already too. How pathetic.

"Girl, yes the precise word I would use to describe her." He kept his face blank and devoid of emotions. Leave it to Fandral to find some new challenge with a poor girl. Surely he had bedded her by now. It seemed odd he had kept her as a friend for so long after, and now the others were suffering for his mistake. Maybe Fandral pitied her, and opted to keep her company to spare heartbreak from ensuing. Whatever the reason for her being there, Loki seemed to be the only one bothered by her presence, and he couldn't fathom why that was. Were the warriors truly this idiotic? He felt sickened with himself for allowing such insolence to continue in his presence. Why had he even agreed to go on such an endeavor for today? Oh yes, Thor had threatened him to, saying it was his obligations as a friend to Fandral. He would be more favoured to stay alone in the Palace of course. Words were barely shared with him among these people unless the situation was dire, or in battle, so it was not as if they would miss him when he was absent. Naive Thor, he would never learn.

Loki shielded his green eyes from the sun that poked through the pine needle trees. They entered the glade much to his objection, as the others follow suit behind him. The girl stayed close to Fandral which he was thankful for, wanting to keep that distance from her wretched form. He let his gaze wander discreetly to Sif, the female warrior who only ever showed hostility towards him. He would only grin in return, but something of disappointment always fluttered in his stomach when she would look to Thor with longing. Had any female ever shown that look his way? If so he must have turned a blind eye to not have noticed, but secretly he knew none had. The black sheep of Asgard seemed to be his behind-closed-doors title. He looked nothing like his family, or any of Asgard for that matter. They were all tanned light with fair hair and broad features, unlike his fair skin and ink black hair. He was tall and lean in comparison to Thor making him a less fit companion for hand to hand combat. Of course their new companion was also another carbon make in the Aesir form, and it made her all the easier for Loki to dismiss her. All these people were so similar, and it had made him feel wrong in his own skin since he was still a child. To him it felt unfair, like he was under a curse.

Tired of the self loathing he looked back to the nattering group, only to find that girl staring in his direction. She was biting her bottom lip as if keeping a huge secret she had just discovered. He sent a frosted glare her way, causing her to look down at her lap, though she still held a small smile that perplexed and irritated him to no end. Who was she to smile, and what had caused her little bout of merriment?

"Something you find funny about Loki?" Fandral asked Halios quietly as they sat down in the glade.

She whispered in her friend's ear discreetly, afraid she would be caught for her spying. "Does Loki hold a fancy to Sif, because I saw him staring at her, and it was an embarrassing spectacle . . . and innocent."

Fandral snorted in reply. "Never have the words Loki and innocent been referred to in the same sentence."

"Well does he?" She persisted sharply.

"Perhaps so, but he's too silent to act upon it. Besides, you heard how Sif spoke. I don't think the feelings are shared where she is concerned."

"And yet I can't help but feel sorrow for him." She said with heavy eyes.

"Ah Halios, a tender Goddess of Mercy, you certainly fit your title well," He teased with a nudge on her arm. "But you should know that Loki would rather suffer through Hel then to have ones pity. You waste your time with the likes of that."

"All right, I'll take that into consideration as I go talk to him." She stood up from the circle, and Fandral could only watch after his friend, mouth agape in horror as she made her way over to lie-smith. She planted herself next to him tentatively while her dress fanned around her legs. She was quiet, and waited for him to make the first break in conversation.

"What do you want?" He asked, irked that his silence had to be disrupted, and by her no less.

"I wanted to talk with you, you seemed lonely over here." Her tone was soft and helping, annoying him further. So what if he was lonely, it was not as if he needed her to talk with. The trees were better company.

"I rather liked the silence before you came here." He sneered moodily.

"But it was you who broke silence first," He huffed while she giggled. Gods, there was something wrong with this girl. She must have had the fever, or had spent too long under the sun. Despite his childish thoughts, her laugh wasn't an unpleasant sound, which Loki hated to admit to, even in the cloisters of his mind. "See I was right."

"What do you want from me peddler girl?"

She took the insult lightly, as if it didn't faze her in the slightest. "You know, now that you mention it, I'm not really sure. Maybe I don't want anything from you other than words."

"You can get that from anyone else. I've spared enough for the likes of you I think."

"Then we'll just sit here." He was hoping she would agree to leave, but she laid down in the grass beside him instead. Her hair blew carelessly in the wind, every so often crossing over her face in thin tendrils like ribbon. She watched the very sky her eyes matched with the sensibilities of a child, with wonderment and awe. The lake was situated just across the way from where they were, reflecting sunlight off its sheen surface as the day grew older. During all of that silence, the girl never made a sound, or a jerk with her body, and he thought for a second that maybe she had fallen into slumber from the quiet. His eyes cast a sidelong glance and he could still make out her smile, the thing perhaps permanently carved in her face.

After a time Loki stood to leave her, as she knew he would, his steps taken in derisive retreat from where she had encroached upon his space. She had made the first contact to let him know she would ever talk if he needed. A doubtful thing, but hopefully he would graciously accept one day. It was obvious that she was foolish to reach out and make the invitation, for what would a rich Prince have to share with her? Still, she was proud of her bravery to make the effort.

"Shall we all go for a swim then?" Thor asked aloud abruptly, the silence stretching too long for his liking it would seem.

"Aye, that would be most lovely." Sif agreed.

She took after Thor who bolted ahead to the water. Loki scowled while watching them, only to see the peddler girl raise an eyebrow his way with a knowing smile. He glared at her before turning away. She could tell his pale cheeks were slightly flushed from being caught in a stare at the lady warrior, for his fair complexion was much too light to ever hide such a blush. Halios grinned to herself, once again catching the sneaky God off guard.

"I must ask, how is it you were so nervous to meet people who already favour you, but yet can still manage to talk to sourpuss old Loki out of the blue?" Fandral said while laying an arm on her.

"I think I am better with greeting people who detest me; after all that is what I have become used to all of my life," She shrugged, fighting back on the morose thought. "Remember how shy I was of you when you were first friendly to me?"

"Tis a day forever burned in my heart." He answered earnestly making her laugh like a bell on high. They ran behind the group to the water, while Halios beamed from ear to ear. She couldn't contain the pride she felt for being one of the first to catch Loki in a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a lot new to be seen here, but I do enjoy seeing them together again! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Updated Jan. 2015**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and nothing else.**

* * *

><p>The sound of bodies hitting the water broke the tranquil peace of the glade. They broke into the crisp clear shallows like intruders to a grave site. Halios felt her white gown cling to her legs instantly, and she wished she had worn at least a different colour to be more concealing. She felt subservient to the cold of the water, the damp hugging her in a frigid embrace as it seeped through her frock. It crept up on her smooth skin, making her garments transparent on her shape, and her hair started to frizz from the moisture sprayed into the air. Everyone was smiling wide, there faces beet red both from the sun, and the excitement. She allowed herself to move out into deeper water, where Thor was currently wrestling with her best friend. Sif was watching Thor with amusement, and what appeared to be admiration Halios thought, but the lady warrior was quick to hide it. Volstagg's beard was now a dark rust colour, and clung thin on to the front of his wool tunic. He seemed awkward, and uncoordinated with his large size, staying still in the shallow end. She went to swim next to Sif as they watched the brawling match continue between Thor and Fandral.<p>

"So, is it like this all of the time?" Halios asked to Sif.

"On days we have free, which isn't often. You've caught us in a rather rare moment I feel," The golden beauty replied. "Rare form for us."

Both the women gasped suddenly as water struck them from the heavy wave caused by Thor throwing Fandral back into the water, creating a rather large ripple effect. Thor laughed mirthfully when he came up for air, and Fandral did not hide the grin he too shared as he resurfaced from the blow.

"Try not to drown us why don't you." Sif snapped heatedly.

"Indeed, I had high hopes of Halios living passed this day friend." Fandral said to Thor in agreement.

Halios tilted her head back and laughed, lighting the whole wood in a jaunty melody. "Don't worry so for me Fan, I'm having a most lovely time, though I'm fretful to catch a cold. Verily, I must look like a drowned rat by now."

"Nay, you are as lovely as when you first arrived," Fandral said in a comforting manner as he paddled towards her. "Let's get back on land to dry the rest of the day away in the sun before we lose the light." He dipped under the water and scooped Halios up onto his shoulders, causing her to giggle in abandon. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him in the direction, like a rider guiding its steed.

"So strong." Halios commented, flattering her friend like she knew he would like.

"Oh," Fandral let out a small gasp as she tugged a little harder on his hair when he nearly jostled her back into the water from his shoulders. "Careful on the locks darling, they are priceless they are."

"That they are. I'm jealous of them myself." She admitted, squeezing them between her fingers as they trumped ahead to shore. It hadn't occurred to her until now that Loki or Hogun had not joined them in the lake. The two dark haired males sat on the banks in queer silence, though Hogun's lip's twitched up in humor at the sight of them all drenched and waterlogged. He did not hold on to his reserved countenance for long as he allowed to be overcome by amusement. However, Loki sat stone cold, his eyes stormy and vacant as they had been the entire afternoon. He only trained on Sif for a moment before she rejoined at Thor's side, in which his eyes cast downward.

"You two missed out on quite a fun afternoon of horseplay." Thor said, clasping his brother on the shoulder as he passed by. Loki seemed to cringe at the touch; whether from pain or discomfort, Halios could not decide. He was back to being a closed book, which tugged her heart strings in remorse and disappointment. He wasn't one for smiling it seemed.

"Yes, and that now leaves our dear friend Fandral two rounds out to Thor. One more loss and you know the penalty." Volstagg gibed.

"How cruel the Gods are." Fandral said with cheek.

Others answered with sounds of acknowledgement while spreading out to bathe in the sun. Surely it was a sin to be so relaxed; Halios couldn't remember the last carefree day she had spent like this with good company. Her gardens kept her busy, but she never felt entirely at peace like she did now. Pity she knew it was all but coming to a close sooner then she had hoped it would. Her life was without merit and companionship most days, that the idea of leaving these new acquaintances upset her inside because she might not be granted permission to see them again. Her parents had all but passed on to the gates of Valhalla long ago, leaving her with no such fortune to speak of. Most of the common folk treated her harshly for being so brass and simple minded on things. They found her aloofness insulting, and it was a shameful thing to be shunned by the other poor commoners of her village. They were afraid of her spirited nature, seeing her as a threat to the way of their traditions and routine that was followed tightly, day in and day out. Of course nasty rumors had spread of her when the others had caught sight of Fandral coming and going from her home at all hours. Her friend was hot headed, and had shouted at many, and maimed one or two others with nothing but his fists for threatening her. Needless to say, she was now fully ignored by the people instead of harassed.

She watched as the sky darkened overhead slowly. Her hair had now fully dried in thick wavy ropes down her shoulders, but her frock was still damp and clung tightly at all angles on her small frame. Slightly self-conscious, she wrapped her arms tightly to shield herself in a warm bundle. The Lady Sif was built strong and shapely, whereas Halios was frail and small with not a many of womanly curves. She had the face of a woman, and the body of a boy. Her tensions eased though as the rest didn't seemed to judge or take notice. They too unabashedly laid wet and exposed to the sun in unbridled happiness from the afternoons events.

"I suppose I should take you back now." Fandral said his voice low.

"Yes, I suppose it is that time again." She agreed.

The others seemed reluctant for her to leave, except Loki who merely rolled his eyes in contempt and disinterest. She stood in the damp grass, the blades sticking to her feet and getting tangled in the leather strapped sandals as she tugged them on. Eyes follow her as she prepared to leave with Fandral.

"Hold on one moment, perhaps we could hold you up at the Palace for one night?" Thor offered while coming to a stand.

"Oh I don't want to impose." She said, shaking her head profusely.

"Indeed, she would not be allowed." Loki put in his input, not sharing a glance her way.

"Why ever not? She is a friend to us after all, and it's only one night," Sif interjected. Loki scowled at the ground, losing the vote to a majority. Oh how cruel a democracy could be, he thought unfairly. "We have guests stay with us all the time, and there is more than enough room to house her in."

"She is only one person, and so small, I doubt we'd run into a food shortage." Volstagg added also.

"Then we'll find you a space to sleep for the night my fair Lady, though I must ask if your Father or Mother are expecting you back?" Thor inquired.

Fandral looked grim at the mention of her parents, his shoulders caving in as he flinched. Halios smiled warmly, her body-language the exact opposite of her friends. "I'm afraid I have no guardians such as that of which you speak."

Thor winced in response, looking guilty, "I apologize, please forgive my ignorance."

"I am wholly aware to my circumstance Sire, you need not apologize." She bowed her head.

He chuckled deeply. "I will have you call me by name. How many times must I ask for no formalities?"

"At least once more, Sire." He laughed again, a deep rumble into the air of the late day.

"Are there any objections?" Thor asked, shooting a quick thin look to his brother, who refrained from speaking despite the scornful expression on his face. "No? Then let us be on our way." He strode ahead, well aware of Loki already coming over to argue the situation as they started for the Palace.

"Have you lost all of your senses? She's a peasant who cannot be allowed within the walls of dynasty." Loki sneered the words, it leaving a bitterness on his tongue that he would be glad to be rid of.

"Halios has done nothing to you. For once can you just be silent, and accept the fates as the way they are?"

Halios? So he was already calling her by name. Attachment to a commoner; oh how tragically comical. "Father will not allow this."

"I am sure he would see no harm for only one night. If it concerns you so much, Father does not have to know," Thor countered. "Besides, she likes you, even though she has all the right reason not too that you yourself have provided. She could be your friend even after you have been blatantly disregarding her."

Loki pulled at face at the idea. Had they all spent too much time under the sun, their brains dulled from the heat? "I don't want her as a friend."

Thor only shrugged to that, making Loki aggravated with hopelessness. He looked back at the girl who was smiling weakly with Fandral. She had her hair parted over to one shoulder and was curling strands in between her fingers nervously. It would seem she was as apprehensive to accompany them as he was to invite her. Good, at least she understood she was a burden, he thought smugly before turning back around.

Lighted torches guided them the rest of the way out of the woods, and up the Palace steps. He looked forward to getting away from his peers to sit in solitude amongst his books. If Thor hadn't insisted on his coming along, he would have less trepidation's to worry about. Out of sight, out of mind. At least Thor seemed cautious, looking down every corridor before smuggling the peddler girl inside. The group seemed absolutely giddy to be bending the rules for her which only made Loki raise a brow in question. They truly had lost their minds.

"I am parting ways from here." Loki announced, only to have Thor latch on to his shoulder with a solid grip at the last moment.

"If anyone should find out of her presence, I will know it was you brother, and it will leave me sorely disappointed." His green eyes narrowed at Thor's blue accusing ones. The idea of Thor hinting at him being a tattletale stung, but he was quick to put up a façade.

"I have other matters to attend that are more important than what you do with your friends." He pulled out of his brother's grasp, turning away swiftly.

Thor let out an inaudibly sigh of defeat before turning back to his friends in waiting. He forced a smile that quickly became genuine. They were quite the sight to behold; all damp hair and drenched clothing, with the exception of Hogun. It would be comical to say the least if a guard were to sneak up upon them at this hour. Their explanation would be weak at best, as they resembled rowdy children.

"Come, let us find you a room to retire to." He said rejoining the group.

Halios marveled at the halls of the Palace. Never had she seen such a massive display of wealth. The very ceilings were high vaulted, and golden in colour. Tapestries that hung on the wall told stories of ancient battles past long ago, from all the realms of Yggdrasil. There were so many artifacts placed and strung about in an orderly fashion that she felt it were more of a museum, and she was curious to want to stop more than once to observe a few of the treasures. She had heard tales from Fandral briefly before, but suddenly seeing was believing, and the comparison of word wasn't measurable. The magic that wafted in the air was palpable to this place, and she wished for the chance to gander at the library to read up on her spells, but that was overstepping her invite. They followed Thor's lead, and turned into a smaller hallway, lined with doors shut and locked tight.

"These are our chambers." Sif said, gesturing to her and the warriors.

"Yes, I believe she can stay in the room next to yours Sif," Thor agreed, "Assist her with anything she needs, and keep on guard for her I trust."

"With my very life." Fandral said, taking his tiny friends hand in his. She laughed at the tickle of his beard on her knuckle when he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her palm.

"I take my leave. My quarters are on the other side of the tower, and I fear I have yet to talk more with my brother." Thor commented in exhaustion. The group watched as the mighty blond warrior left, before they all began to retire to their own separate rooms.

"Goodnight Halios." Sif said, bowing her head in a polite gesture before she turned on her heel.

Volstagg stifled a yawn behind his hand, his eyes watering slightly as he cast her a smile. "Sleep well my dear."

"Thank you." She said softly, turning back to Fandral when it was just her and him left in the corridor.

"Well, go on to bed now, we stay on high alert even in sleep so you'll be safe here." Fandral assured her.

She nodded-never once doubting the security of those halls-before stepping into his arms for a light hug which he returned. She felt small in his arms, and he wasn't even the largest male she had ever seen, but it was easy to dwarf her size. "Sleep well, and thank you for the gift of bringing me here just this once. I will cherish it forever, and I do not regret it at all."

"I knew you would enjoy yourself." He bade her goodnight as they parted.

She stood in awe at first sight of her bedroom as she entered through the door. It was larger in size than her whole home, which caused a blush to spread from her neck and up to her ears at the thought. The large oak bed looked to fit a king-sized person. Certainly she would look like a child lost at sea in those sheets. The bedspread was cerulean blue with gold tasseled curtains that clung to the four posters. A davenport the colour of dark pine was on the side wall with a candle flickering lightly on its surface. As the flame danced on the wick, burning down the lavender wax, she took a moment to inhale its sweet scent. Through the dimly lit chambers, she could see the room was very impersonal from the lack of a presence it normally would play host to.

Her exploring took her to the powder room that hung off to the side of the chamber through an arched doorway. Inside was a marble tub built into the floor, and a large mirror hung high on the wall with a silver border. She stood before it, revealing the reflection of a girl who didn't belong in a such a world. Even when in disarray, the others had still looked like royalty, but she still looked like a lower level of trash, a rat crawling along the walls to seek shelter inside of a place that did not want her. Sighing disparagingly she went back into the bedroom, discarding her soaked gown out on the balcony to dry for morning to wear for her journey back. The sheets were cool as she slipped between the satin silk, feeling like a river of liquid fabric was flowing over her naked body. An animal fur quilt was tucked inside among the other layers of blankets, making her toasty warm in the spread. This place was utopia, but of course it could not last forever, and she was ready to accept that. By morning, the spell of its charms will have worn off, and she would be back to her garden, to sit among the sweet peas on a throne of rubble as high queen of nothingness. Her eyes grew heavy, and she let them shut without struggle, unconsciousness pulling her into a hazy dream of kisses and caresses by a mouth so talented, she thought she would turn to silver.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: Not too many changes, but a lot of grammar editing which relieves me!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Update as of Jan. 2015**

* * *

><p>Life often times was almost too predictable for Loki. Such as this instant where someone was knocking at his bedroom door. It was easy to decipher from the way the wood rattled, right down to the heavy pounding that it was Thor, come to talk about the warriors new friend. He sat his tattered book down on his nightstand before rising. The poor thing had been read through one too many times, and was weakening at the spine, such was the case for many of his other books. He prided himself on being more intelligent and cunning than his fellow comrades. Sure, almost all of them could best him hand in hand with a sword, but with a tongue so silver, his magic could twist the very foundations of life itself. Of course having this reputation didn't exactly keep him popular among the Æsir. Most held a look of discomfort when being around him, and most of the maidens were frightful of his presence, except the rare few who toyed with the idea of walking into the ogre's den.<p>

He took light steps to the door, exhibiting a charming smile upon opening the door. "Ah, back for more talk I see."

Thor brushed past his brother, his stance heavy and intimidating. He was already used to Loki's brass personality of dealing with his friends, but Halios was innocent and did not deserve to be put under such a position. "You know why I am here brother."

"Of course, but I was under the presumption that we've already had this conversation." He shut the door, walking around Thor in the process.

"You are a good person brother, why do you ever cast yourself in a dark light." Thor's eyes betrayed hurt and confusion, like a lost child.

"I was created, and this is how I am. You would have me act under false pretense just for that _girl_?" He spat the word with scorn.

"Perhaps you cannot relate to her simply because she is innocent, and gracefully minded as a child. She adorns no corruption, and has somehow retained purity. Even when you were a child you were never wholly innocent, and thus is why you cannot relate to Halios."

Loki closed his eyes in frustration. Endlessly he would sit through Thor's preaching about nonsense, but he would be damned if he had to sit through a theory about why he was the way he is. Brothers forever, yet Thor still didn't have the slightest idea to who Loki was. "I'm sure that is why, but it makes no difference to how I feel." Twas better to agree and get the conversation over with, or so he thought.

"You hold such animosity sometimes, it pains me. Promise you'll talk to her in the time before she leaves." Thor's blue eyes were pleading, making Loki cringe. They didn't get along often, but he hated to let big brother down, a continued childhood insecurity no doubt.

"If it placates you, then I will indeed talk to the girl."

"I'm sure it will please you more, and for the love of our father, would you please call her by name."

Calling her by name meant they had a connection and that was too personal for Loki's tastes. "Only when addressing her personally."

Thor sighed, knowing he would not receive much better from his stubborn brother. So many had spoken ill of Loki, and Thor hoped to change that by making the frosted cynic come out of his shell. What puzzled him the most was how Loki didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was seen as unsavory; he wore a cloak of confidence, and remained arrogant to the uneasy faces that stole quick glances the younger Prince's way. It wasn't a secret that Thor and Frigga were the most gentle towards the God of Lies. Even the All-father was strict, and used an iron fist when reprimanding him when the moments of his mischief were at a high.

"Then I take my leave of you brother. I shall see you at first light." He marched to the door, big hulking strides before shutting the door loudly. Picture frames shook at the impact, causing Loki to sigh as he straightened them with a wave of his hand. Thor was a big mule sometimes; without evening realizing, he would break the most fragile of objects with his clumsy hand.

The candles snuffed out on his calling before he resided into his bed covers. He groaned in annoyance at the task of having to talk with that girl. He didn't want to go now, for surely she would be sleeping at this hour. Instead he vowed to do so in the morning, before she was ushered back to her hovel. Suddenly he was stricken with numb-tongue, and at a loss of words to say, which was a rare thing. He had no desire to know her personally, and they had nothing in common to help him along. Perhaps a simple apology would suffice, but that only made him regret the oncoming conversation even more. Loki Odinson did not apologize; especially to poor peddler girls.

* * *

><p><em>She was lying sprawled out on the fur covers of a large poster bed, limbs held out in abandon and spread eagle while a pale form crawled and pawed atop her body. Her eyes were pinched shut, and a smile was wide on her lips as she breathed slowly, feeling every touch and caress upon her skin. He nipped and bit, licked and sucked until every square inch of her had been bruised by his hand and mouth. His cold, heavy breathing tickled her, causing the light hairs on her flesh to stand in the chilly wake. She brought a hand into his hair, tugging with pressure before smoothing the strands out with her fingers. He was there upon her chest, lips trailing her neck while his hips aligned against hers, the heat of his staff rutting on the smoothness of her thighs.<em>

_"Do you like me here?" He whispered, devastating the silence of the chamber with his voice, sharp as a needlepoint. _

_"Yes," She breathed, eyes opening to flare in charged arousal. _

_"Good." His hand mauled around her white globe, pebbling the peak with a trace of his thumb. "Because I love it, and I think I am going to stay."_

_Blood rushed between her legs, searing their union as he stabbed his way to fulfillment in cruel passion. "Loki. . ." She breathed out, trembling beneath him as he became her master._

_"Pray to your God of Lies my little Enchantress," He hissed while his arms slithered around her form, constricting her as he ruled from above. "Let me keep you."_

_Her virtuous eyes met against his nefarious ones, the black swallowing the green as she let out a cry, and then was silent once more._

* * *

><p>Halios thinly smiled the next morning as she rejoined her already awoken acquaintances in the corridor. They were all fully clothed, and looked to have been awake for several hours even though the suns were too still rising from slumber along her side. She had been able to pull a brush through her matted tresses with an ivory comb set that was left out for her on the vanity. Before leaving the rented quarters, she had fitted herself back into her frock, the material now dry from the previous day's water activities which she was thankful for. Her feet were aching in protest at having to be back in sandals, but she only had to make the short journey home before she was to be back in her element.<p>

"Ready to go I see." Fandral noted. He was suited in armor today, as were the other warriors.

"Yes, it is time I returned home. I have a busy list of things I must get through today. Those weeds aren't going to pluck themselves." She replied while stifling a yawn. The soft bed had enveloped her form, and it was a struggle to want to leave its warm folds when first light had broken through the curtains, as well as penetrating her mind to the dream that still lingered with her. She tried not to blush at the thought.

"Do come visit again soon." Volstagg said, he strode towards her and lifted her up into a mighty hug, which made her giggle while she was being crushed by his almighty strength.

"It was a pleasure making your acquaintance." Sif bowed slightly, her blonde hair hung in a braid by her shoulder. Halios nodded politely when she was put back on her feet. Hogun made a gesture of putting his fist over his heart while bowing.

"I'm sorry Thor could not be here to see you off, but he had matters to attend with the All-father." Fandral spoke.

"It is most understandable." She joined Fandral's side, and they left with one last look to her newfound friends. Time was most likely against her, and she would not be free to visit with them often, but it was a rare opportunity for a girl like her, and she would take what was offered with much gratitude. As it was, Fandral's visits had become less frequent, leaving her alone with her flowers and the village birds, so she would have to adjust in kind.

The last bit of fading magic was felt by her before they entered her reality on the wooded path to her home. The last glance at the palace was both heart wrenching and awe-inspiring; she would remember its golden halls for eons to come. The smell of pine and conifers tickled her nose as they trudged their way back through the valley. The sky was nectarine orange against the green and blue landscape as daylight was again brought to Asgard. She kicked a stone with her toe absently as they walked, pondering her experiences while she studied the piece of rock. It was dull silver with black freckles, yet she found the simplest object as admirable as a gemstone. The most beautiful of things did not have to be glittering, or perhaps she had just grown appreciative towards nature because of circumstance. Fandral was watching her carefully, his gaze felt by her in which could only be discerned as worry.

"So are you going fighting today?" She inquired to break the tension. She was rather curious as well, for rarely did she ever see Fan sporting his battle threads and weapons.

"Aye, a small patrol that needs to be taken care of. A creature has been stopping the caravans from bringing in goods to the palace market, so the warriors three and the Lady Sif will be checking out the problem."

"Is Thor not to be with you?"

"Unlikely, he had Princely duties to attend throughout today. I'm never sure on what those are, but Thor is always impatient and brooding after a day of those, so best stay clear of him I always say."

"Verily, I will look out for any impending storms." They both shared a laugh for the Thunder God. After all, it was rumored his temper did bring about nasty weather in Asgard.

Too soon do they walk the same path as yesterday; wild grasses growing too long between the rakes of wooden fences, while little clay houses puffed dove grey smoke furiously from the chimneys. Her home was a welcoming sight though, and she longed for an afternoon of tending to her garden while goodies baked in the stone oven. She rose upon the first step to her door, turning back to smile at Fandral.

"Thanks be to you again Fan. I hope to see you soon." He grabbed her hand in his, and placed another kiss like always before parting.

"I will try to sneak you back as soon as I can. They will miss you terribly I think."

'They' meaning his friends. The thought was flattering that such amazing figureheads would miss her presence, even if it was only mere words from her companion's mouth. She watched at long last of Fandral's disappearance before going back into her clay cottage, with a sigh on her lips and conflict in her mind. She was quick to throw her stained frock in the hamper to wash out back, before changing into a bright green gown. Odin knows she never wore the thing, but today she had a feeling she would want to be seen in emerald. She patted the material down with her hands, adjusting herself before the small mirror in her room as she pinned her hair back for a day of gardening, and vigorous baking.

* * *

><p>It seemed to be a life age passing as the All-father droned on to Thor and Loki about the importance of protecting their realm. Loki was nearly bouncing on his feet after he had counted the time in his head. The girl would have already left, and he had missed his chance to talk with her as he promised his brother. Normally Loki would have been glad about the happenstance, but the obligation of fulfilling a promise weighted heavily on his shoulders. Honestly, it had been his first intention when he had risen at sun break, but a servant had already been at his door, and he was ushered off with Thor to meet with Odin before he barely had his hair combed from sleep. Currently Odin was talking of Midgard, and the impending world war that they were once again on the brink of. Loki remembered a short time ago that they had just finished what was dubbed the Great War, and already the humans were once again butting heads. Mortals were pathetic creatures, and he did not care if their very existence was wiped out of their own accord. Help should not go to those who battled against their own progress.<p>

"We are not to intervene?" Thor asked his father.

"Let the humans fix their problem in what way they deem best. Only when they are a threat to themselves do we entwine ourselves." Odin was wise and weary. The lines under his eyes drawn thin and meek, and the light dimmed in behind his irises. Even his golden armor seemed to dull when the Odin-sleep was nearing upon him, its sheen turned lackluster, resembling a mustard seed yellow.

"Will that be all, Father?" Thor replied. He seemed as pleased as Loki to not have to help humans. Whether he had the same distaste for them as his brother was unclear, but Thor always put Asgard before all else, and was apathetic to lesser worlds.

"I release you, for now I shall have a talk with your Mother."

They descended the steps of the Throne room, and departed through the guarded doors of the hall. Loki was twitching to leave and find the girl, or Fandral to at least gain the knowledge of her whereabouts.

Thor took note of his brothers agitated demeanor, and thought to ask. "You seem jittery. Heading off somewhere already?"

"Aye, I have to fulfill that promise I made to you during the night." Loki hated how appeasing he sounded to his own ears.

"Then I am glad," Thor seemed somber from his response. " However, that too means I did not get to see her off."

Something smart was on the tip of Loki's tongue to reply, but he held his snarky comment back. "I am certain you will see her soon."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Halios now would you?" Fandral asked as he appeared around the corner with the other warriors.

"So she did leave already." Thor concluded.

"Yes I just returned from seeing her safe. Don't fret though, I will try and have her visit again."

"Where does she live?" Loki blurted out. He regretted doing that immediately as soon as the queer looks were tossed about his way.

"Why do you want to know?" Fandral asked, his blonde brows furrowed in suspicion.

Loki rolled his eyes with impatience. He really didn't have the time to answer thirty questions from an over protective band of warriors who had only recently met the girl. "I am to apologize to her for my actions, but that is hardly none of your concern now is it?"

"You . . . apologize to someone, don't make me laugh." Sif scoffed. She crossed her strong arms over her plated chest of armor in mocking. Fandral held up a hand to silence her though, which Loki was indebted for.

"She lives passed the valley, into a small village by the name of Eple. Her home is at the end of the hill. Sweet Peas grow in the abundance, you can't miss it."

"Should I lose my way, I could always ask another peasant."

Fandral pulled a face as he looked down at his feet. "I wouldn't ask the people there, they are not too fond of Halios. I'm sure she'll explain if the topic should arise."

Odd, Loki thought. The girl seemed to charm her way with the nobility easily enough, yet she was an outcast among her own kind. "You trust me with her I assume."

"Of course. I think you'll find more than one thing in common with her." So very like Fandral. He too gave Loki the benefit of the doubt, just the same as Thor.

Loki left the others, before casting himself into the shadow of the valley. No need to spend all of his energy on walking after all. He took his time in solitude; enjoying the cold spring breeze on his face, and through his hair. Training and missions seemed to be never-ending in the palace, and it was a nice change of pace to be outside, if even for one day. With nothing better to occupy his time, he likely would have been locked away in his tower, a habit his mother often detested of him doing. He continued walking the pebbled path that Fandral had explained about, until it led past small brush and into a hazel thicket. Scattered voices were in the air, mixed with smoke and mead. The town's folk of Eple sent many a puzzled look his way, and realization erupted as to whom the unfamiliar face was in their village. So this must be the way they eye Fandral when he was spotted bringing her back too, he thought. The act seemed redundant after so long. Mouth's hanging agape with wide eyes was really a moronic way to act around Royalty.

Odd relief found him when he came across the chance of seeing her home. Indeed it was not hard to miss. Evidently she was the only one who took pride in her gardening. The hedges were trimmed down into even squares while the old buds of Sweet Peas were nipped away once browned and shriveled. The grass was without a weed in view, and small pots were housing tulips and roses in the opened windowsill. The smell of something baking hit his nose as he stood up on the small concrete step. The pine door was painted white, but had not been polished glossy like the doors of the palace, as it was chipping and splintering in several places that he noticed upon first glance. A rusted iron knocker hung in the middle, and Loki took a tentative hand out to rap on the door three times.

The door flew opened unexpectedly, revealing a girl in disarray. Half of her hair was tied back away from her face, and she had dots of flour on her flushed cheeks. She was holding a rather thick and intimidating rolling pin in her hand, and Loki thought for the briefest moment she may strike him with its blunt end. The angry fire that was in her eyes disappeared when she took note that it was him, and not some mugger or whatever else she was anticipating him to be. A small frown was put on her face, while one hand rested on her hip, completing the peeved look she had grown with his arrival. With an uneasy feeling that was entirely foreign to him, Loki thought to break the silence between them in the best way he knew how; by talking.

"Hello."

* * *

><p><strong>Something was new here and I bet my older readers know what ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Update Jan, 2015.**

* * *

><p>A small hand attached to a frail arm reached out and pulled him inside harshly by the collar of his tunic before she slammed the door shut with an earth shaking force. Loki brushed himself off with a scowl at being man-handled by a malnourished peasant. He watched her frantic actions as she peeked out both of the curtain drawn window holes on the inside of her quaint dwelling. She turned around to face him, a vacant expression on her face.<p>

"Are you half mad to come here? Did people see you?" She nearly shouted. Loki was certain it was the first time she had ever raised her voice, and of course it would be at him.

"I tend to stick out of the crowd wherever I go; indeed someone must have spotted me, but I don't much care for your tone, girl." He narrowed his eyes at her in the dim mud room of her cottage. Only natural light was pouring in from the kitchen window for she had no candles lit or a fire in her hearth for warmth.

"It is bad enough when they see Fandral come here, now it will be worse off because of you." She jabbed an accusing finger his way. He noticed that her hands and arms were too, covered in flour, yet her dishonorable appearance didn't seem to faze her in the least, even in the presence of Royalty. Rather she wore it as her shield, shrouding her in the comforts of her own territory, and he was the invader. "Why have you come all this way?"

"My intentions were to apologize for my behavior towards you." The words were stale and hard to provide coming from his mouth. They felt unconvincing, and she must have thought so as well because there was no change in her expression, other than of the previous annoyance.

"Then I am sorry you came all this way to do someone else's bidding. Which one forced you to come here; was it Fan?"

Clever girl. She knew he had meant to be purposefully rude to her at the Palace and the glade. Then again, it made him uneasy that she saw right through his motives so easily. He was not used to being so see-through. "Is it so hard to fathom that I came of my own will?" He smirked, attempting to boggle her.

"Yes," She replied smartly. He glared at her for speaking so boldly to him, and he was ready to reprimand her before she jolted about something else. "Oh I almost forgot!" She brushed passed him and into her kitchen, their shoulders brushing in the process which left traces of flour on his sleeve. He felt inclined to follow, though it was but three short steps away. Brushing away the remnants of the stain she had left on his tunic, he frowned with indignation while observing her kitchen. A small wooden table with a tattered white tablecloth sat in the middle of the stone floor, a candle in its holder at the centre, nearly burned down to its end. The cabinets looked slightly weak at the hinges, and the small knobs were rusting from years of expose to steam and wear. She had a clay dome oven which she was curtly pulling something out from, with a smell surprisingly delicious though he admitted that reluctantly. The conditions were cozy and not unpleasant, but he restrained himself from sitting at her table as her guest. He would not bow down to one such as her, or spread false hope to her that they were equals in some way. The pads of her feet made noise as she moved from the oven; he remember Fandral saying one time that she did not favour wearing shoes, though it was an odd sort of thing to witness. Her feet were small like the rest of her, yet they held a model shape. She would switch from bouncing on the balls of her feet to walking straight with her arches on the ground. _Most certainly a bizarre girl_, he thought to himself.

"If you have no other business here then I suggest you be gone quickly." Her voice wavered while breaking the queer silence. She was slicing her freshly baked poppy seed loaf on a wooden board swiftly.

"I have yet to apologize," He countered.

"I do not need your apology. I don't rightfully care what others think of me." She pulled a chair out from the table; it making a screeching sound as it dragged on the stone tiles. She untied her white apron and shook her wild hair free one again, making her look all the more mangy, but his eyes were struck at the sight of her gown. The design was by no means elegant or extravagant, but the colour was so vivid it paralleled his eyes with the same hue of sage. The neckline swooped from her shoulders passed her collarbone while the base was hung in tattered fabrics just passed her knees. She looked like a nymph crawled out from the forest floor, but it was all forgivable because of the emerald colour.

He realized he had halted in talking for an awkward amount of time stretched out between them, and she was watching him nervously, "You say you don't care of others opinions about you, yet you worry for how they will react to my being here. Care to explain?" He leaned up against the round opening of the door frame casually, his spine cracking as he stretched, reminding him of his tiresome morning again.

"Well what they think and what they do are two different scenarios. Sometimes they can be rather harsh, physically." Her lips quirked and she focused intensely on the tablecloth, suddenly taking it into consideration with great attention as her blunt nails traced the linen.

"Who are 'they'? The village people?" He asked to confirm. All he received for an answer was a half-hearted shrug. "They have harmed you previously?" His voice revealed his surprise. And here he thought everyone was completely enamoured by her.

"Sometimes worse than others, but Fandral mostly put a stop to that after he found me—" She cut her sentence short, as if startled by her almost slip-up.

"Found you where?" He persisted.

"I'd rather not share this with you, I hardly know you after all." She stood abruptly, making her way through a wooden door that led outside to the garden. Loki once again found his feet moving before his mind could keep up with the decision.

Her garden was like walking through into a different realm, something not thought to exist on Asgard. Everything was alive, both in colour and vigor. The birds sang like a choir on a tree branch that hovered over her purple azaleas, while the bees buzzed about her flowers below. She sat in the middle of the grass, her fingers brushing through the blades languidly. Her dark blonde hair had flakes of gold in the sunlight, and so she had gained the appearance of the pure Asgardian, along with her crystal blue eyes, making her a shoe-in. Loki watched with envy.

"Why do you linger here when there is nothing for you?" She questioned when he sat himself across from her without hesitating.

Loki grew irritated with how quick she suddenly was to banish him. "You entertain Fandral easily enough, and he is from the same place as I, so why do you find this so difficult?"

"Because you are a Prince; I have nothing to hold your interests here," She put frankly, looking at her flowers demurely as if she wished they were something else to appeal to whatever she thought were his interests.

"You seemed suited enough to talk with me before today," He insisted.

"Yes but that was excitement and adrenaline. I was caught up in the moment of things, but now I wish to be left alone."

His stomach sank slightly at her words. No one ever really wanted to talk with him so why should she be any different? Still he had hoped to find the same girl as before still waiting to break through his barriers, but now she was presenting ones of her own. What had changed in the past few hours to sour her spirits? He looked for any signs of damage or chinks in her armor, something to elude him to her peculiar behavior. She was flushed in the face, but from embarrassment or the heat, he was not certain which. She also had trouble meeting his gaze unlike last time when she had boldly approached him. Something had occurred between the previous night and the new morning, only he had no inkling as to what that was.

"Fandral says you are a Fertility Goddess," He tried again with his words, hoping to persuade her down. She looked up at him with uncertain eyes, judging him on whether or not his intentions were false, but he kept his face blank, leaving her no choice but to answer.

"Aye a very weak one. Perhaps under the right instruction I could be as Freyja, but I am better at sparing Mercy as my other title suggests."

"Would you have spared Mercy for the poor unfortunate soul you would have beaten at your door if I had not been the one on the other side?"

Her lips lifted at the corners in a small smile at his jape. "Mercy has limits you know; it is shown for those who are worthy of it in return."

"Spoken truthfully, but I digress; I seem to have neglected my purpose of coming here. You have my deepest regret for my jaded words from last night." It wasn't a complete lie either, though he was glad to be finished with the task all the same.

She smiled warmly, the very same as before. The girl was in no way beautiful, but she held natural radiance that had to be deeply searched for, and once found one would have realised she was beautiful all along. Her frame was tall, but very lean, with hardly any curves to speak of. Her face, though thin lipped, was full with round cheeks and a straight button nose spattered in light freckles. Flour from her baking was still smeared on her cheek, but it looked adorable in a queer setting, as if she were a tall child. The wild tresses of her hair hung over the long curve of her neck and down to her hips, ending in waves like a rushing river. Loki noticed how small her hands were when she teased a blade of grass between her thumb and index finger. They looked more like a toddler's than that of a full grown woman's. She was wholly innocent like a doe abandoned in the meadow, waiting for the hunter. Was it pity he was feeling now or some misplaced kindness?

"I should take my leave soon," He mustered; losing the peaceful air about him that was caused by her demure garden, and the look in her destitute eyes.

"Then allow me to accompany you back, at least until the borders of your Palace."

His first reaction was to object, but he heeded her stance that could not be forestalled. She held her head high, like the burning of a forest whose thirst could not be quenched to save it. "I accept your company."

"Wonderful." She stood shorter at his side, but she seemed freer upon leaving her home, seeming truly pleased to share in his company. Always an odd thing when it concerned him.

They cut out through the small gate of her garden, and headed down the dusty path. All the folks would stare, while mothers pulled children to their sides in a rush, causing Loki to quirk a brow until he saw the look on Halios' face. She bore pain and longing, while the children's small faces pressed against the skirts of their mother's thighs would only look on in confusion for being pulled away so swiftly.

"I want to ask, but I am certain you would not answer," He remarked as he continued to study the cruel faces of the villagers.

"Why the children are ushered away?" He nodded and she started into her story. "I used to sing hymns. Not very well mind you, as you'd find better in your halls, but I had gained an audience in the children of the village. They would come listen outside my home for hours on end, of lyrics old and forgotten; telling tales that no longer had any stock. I was careless in making the mistake of inviting them inside one day for bread and water. That summer had been particularly harsh of heat, and I only wanted to help. The mothers accused me of bewitching them, and thought I was a monster come to steal them away from under their care. Now no child is allowed to come near me . . . needless to say I have never sung a note since that day."

Curse it all, Fandral and Thor had to be correct; it turned out he did have something in common with the girl. They were both outcasts, though she seemed more bothered by the fact than Loki ever was. He could walk the corridors with his head held high; feeding off of the resentful stares like it was his lifeblood. Perhaps it was because he knew they could never say anything to him in return, even if they were of noble house. This girl had nothing to draw back on, tethered to the shame of being ostracized by her own people. "Indeed now I know you would make good on becoming a Fertility Goddess. You should pursue the art if given the chance."

"I have high doubts of that happening," She responded dryly.

She switched tune so quickly that it was hard keeping pace, yet Loki enjoyed the challenge it presented him with. Most people in the Palace were slow and dim-witted that he could hardly keep a conversation going if he tried. Here was a poor girl who knew nothing of his life, yet had the ability to keep him interested. She had earned his respect today, a heavy feat for her, but he would not let her know it. He rather liked the idea of keeping her relationship at a distance so as to never grow bored. The chances of seeing her were a near few, which would make every visit worth waiting for. Unfortunately, she would always look to Fandral as her closest friend, making Loki slightly jealous of his fellow warrior. Not that Loki wanted her as a friend anyhow; he had barely ever had one, and would be uncertain on how to respond to that situation. Nothing he hated more than being unsure or caught off guard.

The journey back was short, and already he spotted the obnoxious gold of the Palace, a sight felt with contempt on his part that day. There was nothing green to behold. Halios was marveling at the sight of it once again, which was to be expected he supposed. Sure he saw the enormous Palace every waking hour, but she had barely scratched the surface of the wonders it concealed within.

"It is a strange feeling to look upon the Palace so closely again . . . of course I could see it any day when looking at the sky, but being here and gazing from a distance are two completely different things. You must find it wonderful after all the years of residing here I presume?"

"I suppose, but after so long I never stop to ponder on such things anymore," He responded stoically.

All of Asgard could see the Palace from any point in the realm. Such dynasty and majesty it emitted to the prideful race, yet to Loki it was as any other day when returning to the cold halls that gave no more of an embrace than winters chill. Only this time something afoul was in the air; caution took over as he felt a sinking dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Two guards were approaching on them fast that it would be too suspicion to turn away and run now. As always, he played it calm like the good mummer he was, stepping forward with a treacherous smirk.

"Your Majesty, the All-father demands your presence immediately." The Guard was large and clad in golden armor, one in the many like the rest of the Royal Guard. Halios was staring up to see his face which was hidden by his helm, and it appeared to startle her.

"Verily, I will go to him now," Loki replied smoothly to the Guard, stepping in front of the girl to block her from view.

"The girl is asked to be present as well." Loki looked over his shoulder to Halios, her eyes immediately widening in horror.

"I'm sure you must be mistaken Sir," She stammered.

"The All-father makes no mistakes milady, his ruling is absolute," The Guard said, his voice trained to be authoritative and commanding.

The Guards followed behind them, keeping a watchful eye on Halios, as was Loki while they were herded into the Palace. She was clutching her hands tightly in front of her chest that the knuckles were now stark white from the clenching. He internally cringed at the idea of her turning hysterical at any given moment. When it came to wailing women, he was clueless. Hopefully he could return her to Fandral before then. In his mind he already knew what the conversation was to be had. Someone had caught sight of her in the Palace evidently, and now the All-father would want to know about the stranger. Surely his brother and the others would be there as well.

Loki's question was answered immediately as the doors to the Throne room opened. The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Thor were all present. Fandral looked flabbergasted to see Halios come through the doors, while the others looked weary. Not Thor though. He must have been calm in knowing that Odin would always favour him in punishment; at least that was Loki's bitter intake on it.

"Leave us!" Odin's voice boomed, the Guards turning on their heels to obey.

Loki and Halios came forward to join the others. Fandral looked red with rage. "Idiot, why did you bring her here?" He seethed to Loki.

Loki scowled. "Yes it was my intention to land us all into a reprimand," He bit back sneering.

"Silence!" All faces turned to Odin. They knelt respectively, keeping their eyes cast down to the polished floors where their own reflections could be viewed. Fandral had taught Halios proper etiquette it seemed, for she too collapsed onto her knees benevolently.

"I ask that the girl come forth." The All-father's one clear eye bore into every individual present, begging for their silence, to which they were all but happy to oblige.

Halios seemed locked in her place until Loki pushed her up and forward with one hand between her jutted shoulder blades. She seemed to shudder as she slowly stood, but from fear of Odin or his unexpected cold touch, he was not certain. The only thing that he was certain of was the impending lecture they would receive after Halios would be surely sent back to her home. And everyone else clearly knew it too, because all the faces were silently screaming for mercy. Loki only hoped that they were worthy.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed this chapter as much as I did the first time around, and I hope readers, new and old, do as well!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Update Jan, 2015.**

**Thanks to the three reviews, I am glad to see readers have returned. Again, I apologize to those who are unable to review, but that will change for the sequel once the other story is removed.**

* * *

><p>Halios went forward, letting her arms fall loosely at her sides as she went. It was hard making herself look calm, let alone act calm, but hopefully she was better at hiding her nerves on the outside. She kept her eyes low in respect, as what was commanded when seeing the All-father; not that she figured she'd ever be in his presence or sharing a conversation with him for that matter. As she waited patiently for him to address her, she took note of her own appearance, and it was mortifying. She had forgotten to slip shoes on before leaving her home, and now her feet were light brown on the bottoms. Her arms and hands were powdery white from the flour, and her hair was a matted mess of nonsense. She was annoyed most at Loki for not telling her about her unkempt state beforehand, knowing he could have been imperious enough to do so, and it would have saved her from humiliation. Wanting nothing more than to sink into herself, she listened at the murmuring sounds that escaped in the room. The warriors breathing at their place on the ground was labored both with anxiety and anger, while the All-father remained as still as one of the sculptures in his halls. The wind was blowing through the distant trees, and passed through the balcony to beyond into the valley of her home where she wanted nothing more than to return to, even if it meant leaping from the height of the veranda.<p>

The All-father clearing his throat brought her attention back to full alert. "What is your name child?" He spoke softer than she would have predicted, but there was a stern father concealed behind those words, and an even mightier leader.

"Halios daughter of Hardiknell and Skygge." Her voice was timid but strong, enough to sound convincing and without fear, or so she hoped.

"Aye, Indeed I know your face. I had seen your father Hardiknell for a short time when he was a merchant for the Nadoin market place." The All-father seemed thoughtful before adding, "I do not recall him ever bearing a child with his wife."

"It was before I was born Sire, I grew up in Eple all my adolescent years," She answered politely.

"You look uncommonly like your mother, but I am certain you have heard this all before." He studied her, and she felt her face heat from embarrassment from his pensive stare. Surely he would think she did not look fitting to be within a foot of his halls.

"Nay, when my parents passed on, I was left alone and to those who do not know me in such a way . . . though the observation is flattering, I hope to have but a fraction of the grace my mother possessed."

"You do indeed, though there is something else concealed within you that sets you apart as an individual. I am to assume Lord Fandral had his sights on the very same trait."

Fandral raised his head upon hearing his name. He raised a brow in question. "With your permission, I would like to speak All-father."

"I kindly accept; come and stand alongside with your maiden."

Fandral was quick to rise to his feet and stand with Halios. He reserved his gaze to the floor before considering his words. "All-father, forgive my impudence, but I feel you have come to a conclusion about my relationship with Halios."

"My old ears do detect the chatter in the walls. For some time I have caught the interesting rumor of a girl whom Sir Fandral escapes to visit. I cannot deny that my curiosity has been waiting for this day. You are indeed courting this woman are you not?"

Halios felt her face brighten ten different shades while Fandral cleared his throat openly in a brutish manner. The others stood from behind, some laughing as Thor clapped a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"Never thought I'd see the day!" Volstagg cheered.

"My friend, you never told us. I would have not thought you the type to keep a secret," Thor bellowed.

Sif was laughing mirthfully while Hogun spared a grin. Loki however frowned while quirking his lips in a snarl at the childish behavior displayed by the others. He seemed to understand by both of the faces of Fandral and Halios that the rumor was false.

"I'm afraid you have it wrong my friends." Fandral held up his hands in silence before divulging his words to the King, "Pardon me All-father I mean no disrespect, but we are only engaged in friendship, not courtship." He shook his head to make his point.

The jeering settled as the attention was turned back to Odin. "Forgive me, I was the one who wronged to assume. However, you all seem to deem this girl worthy of our attention as to go so far to steal her inside. Halios if you would be so kind as to indulge us of your company for one night. I would have you share last meal with us this evening instead of alone. I wish to discuss with you, your gifts of fertility and mercy."

Who was she to say no to the All-father; not that she would have anyhow. The idea of being here once more made her feel slightly warmer inside, if not both from excitement and fear. What did he wish to know about her gifts, as meager as they were? She worried she would only be of a disappointment to him. "I accept with great hospitality, though I do not think I look adequate to sit amongst you." She made a small gesture to her tattered garb, fingering the material in her hands.

Odin hummed a sound of agreement, contemplating with a hand to his chin. "Lady Sif," She took a step forward, bowing her head when called. "Would you please keep our friend company this midday while she is bathed in the houses and prepared for last meal?"

"I would be honored All-father." She put a fist over her heart before grabbing Halios by the arm gently, but firm enough that Halios was able to acknowledge that she was a warrior. The men watched on as Sif dragged her away with no more words spoken. She had hoped to catch Loki's eye one last time, but he was looking at the ground as if it were his adversary. Sometimes Halios wondered if he ever smiled, especially when she considered the short time she had been acquainted with him.

Once alone in the halls Sif spoke up, sharing her opinion on the matter of the previous discussion in the Throne room. "Tis a shame you are not being courted by Fandral. I should have liked to see him act as a proper gent during festivals," She spoke aloud, finally letting her grasp fall from Halios' arm.

"I don't think dear Fan can be tamed," Halios noted earning an unfeminine snort from Sif.

"That is probably true," She agreed.

They walked through the golden corridors, bypassing guards or other nobility class that looked to Halios with furrowed brows and crooked grins, laughing behind their hands as they picked apart her appearance with scrutiny in their eyes. Sif would glare back at them fiercely, and they would divert their attention to other things before disappearing from sight entirely. Halios had wanted to do the same—both hide and glare—but she was hardly worthy to walk through the halls, let alone stare with contempt at onlookers. She supposed they were in the right to judge her, so instead she continued to admire the beautiful scenery of Asgard that was available to the eye from the Palace as they walked past the opened terraces that lined the corridors. Every window and balcony they passed showed the great mountain caps from a distant, and the large evergreen trees of the river valley, down to other villages that lied beyond the Palace and Bifrost. The rainbow bridge led to the end of Asgard, and hovered just above the black sea, and led to the dome of the Bifrost that was the gateway to other realms. Never had she seen the beautiful quartz bridge with her own eyes until that day. It was truly a piece of Valhalla all in itself.

Sif noticed Halios' awestruck look and smiled towards her. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Most definitely. I feel another part of my life complete at being able to gaze at its wonder."

"Perhaps one day you may walk among it with us. You seem to have earned your right here after being accepted so openly by his grace. There is talk of few Fertility Goddess's in practice, so perhaps you will find your place among us yet. "

"Is Odin not always so welcoming to others?" She asked with worry, once again filled with self-loathing for her inadequate skills in her own trade.

"I suppose it is no secret I let you in on…no he is not. He has little room for outsiders these days because of the turmoil between the other realms, and you were fortunate enough to be chosen above all others. I feel we'll be seeing more of you in time Halios."

"Sounds like a dream," She whispered, a sad smile gracing her lips.

They arrived outside during time of suns warmest rays. The bathhouse was a separate building that was steps down into a moon lily garden. Only servants and women adorned in white robes guarded the house, its entrance sealed by a stone door with an intricate border of violet vines. Scents of lavender and lilac leaked out the open seams of the stone building, through the beams in the ceiling that expose the sunlight. Halios rubbed her hands together nervously, smearing flour between her palms while she and Sif walked inside accompanied with a greeting by the house keeper.

"I have just received word from the All-father about you; his ravens are ever so fast. You are to be prepared for last meal, and oh how I look forward to dressing you up!" The woman was short and generous in size. Her round face was rosy in the apple of her cheeks, while little red curls bounced with every jaunty step she took towards them. By the last step she ran the rest of the way to meet them at the entrance, clasping her hands together in unbridled glee that made the lines around her eyes pull tight with a smile.

"She will be dining with the Royal family tonight." Sif told the kind woman, the enthusiasm not translating over to her despite her curt politeness. Halios couldn't imagine Sif was one for jeweled frocks and silk gowns, which helped to ease her mind, knowing that her nervousness could be unrestrained around the Valkyrie.

"Aye, we have just the routine to make you look darling. I am Rosary and it is pleasant to make your acquaintance," Rosary; the name suited her Halios thought. She seemed to bloom like a Rose that held no thorns, and would never wilt even under the worst of conditions. She led Halios on while Sif followed behind with the servants, who carried towels and trays of bottled oils. They stopped at a bubbling pool where Sif already started to disrobe. "My dear you must change out of that now," Rosary told her, indicating to her threadbare frock.

The idea of changing in front of others made her uncomfortable, even if there were only females present. She reached her hand up and took a shaky hand to the shoulder of her gown, sliding it down her arm slowly, tentatively, as if stranger forces would come to change her circumstance in the hope of a last second. Sif had already sprung into the water, her blonde locks now free and tumbling down her back into the bath water.

"Do not worry, we are all mature women here," Sif said encouragingly. Easy for her to say; she was shaped in the epitome of the female physique, both tall and straight with the right curves in every place that was pleasing to a virile male.

Halios felt her knobby ribs that nearly jutted out from her skin, while her long hair hung over her small breasts keeping her somewhat covered. "Oh, all right." She inhaled a deep breath before shedding the rest of her clothing away to the tiled floor at her feet, the frayed fabric pooling at her ankles. She slunk into the water quickly, her hair fanning around her in the wetness as it grew darker from the damp it absorbed. Servants collected away her old dress while others laid out oils and towels next to the bath for when they finished their grooming. As a distraction from the daunting situation, Halios noted that the detailed tile work was exquisite in the house. Golden brown hues and black inked patterns were on the tiles while torch light illuminated a path along the walls, casting shadows along the standing figures. The baths were golden inside the depths of the waters while a band of silver circled the outer ring, causing her to feel like she was a bird bathing in a golden bowl.

"Shall we get started then?" Rosary grabbed two bottles of oil as she made her way to Halios, a prideful focus set on her face as she admired the hair she was about to cleanse . Another servant was already set on the task of washing out Sif's hair with oil that smelt of fire and lemon. She didn't seem the type to want to smell as delicate as a flower though, and the scent was quite lovely. It didn't matter to Halios either way, for it was miracle enough to be sitting in Odin's bathhouse. Rosary's nimble fingers started to work on her scalp, massaging gently and firmly to see the job done properly. Dirt and sweat washed away as the smell of flowers over took the filth, and she spied the leftover flour turning the water a milky white all around her form. The smell of the oil reminded her of her gardens back home.

"Is it sweet pea I smell?" Halios asked.

"Yes, Lord Fandral requested as such. He said your home is piled with them," Rosary answered amicably.

"How kind of him to remember." Sif spoke out with a grin. Halios merely rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile as well for her friend's consideration.

After the cleansing was completed, they were toweled off and escorted into a room with mirrors and stools that sat higher off the ground. Halios was glad to see her skin clean again after baking for a day, though she wasn't nearly prepared enough to the grandeur of the Palace. She and Sif were ushered into their respective places as the ladies began to brush through their wet locks, pulling out the tangles and snags that became ensnared in the bristles. It was slightly painful in Halios' opinion for she had not ever been groomed by another, and it was unsettling. She was bouncing in her seat much to Sif's amusement, and maybe because her hair seemed to flow effortlessly through the brush and combs, much to Halios' envy.

"How can you stand the pampering?" She whispered to Sif after their hair was thoroughly brushed. Sif had let her hair fall loose in ringlets, but they persisted on pinning Halios' up into an intricate bun that was heavy atop her small head. She feared for her neck by the end of the night.

"Oh believe me, I almost never do the ladylike treatment unless occasion calls, which tonight it does. Though I must say you look almost unrecognizable already." Sif let her eyes go from top to bottom, and Halios felt it burn her the entire time. "I think you'll impress more than one person tonight."

"Really?" Her voice squeaked in panic.

"It is not all bad, though I much rather liked your wild side to be honest. I think they went slightly overboard with making you look like a princess." Sif quirked her face while accessing the situation.

"What am I to do?" Halios asked while rubbing her face in worry.

"Nothing, for you must be presented in such a way for the Queen," Sif remarked.

"For the Queen? Surely you do not speak of Frigga?"

"Indeed I do. You should not fret. You have already met the All-father, and both his sons after all. This should be an easy night for you."

Halios couldn't help but desire for Sif's calm demeanor. She had met the Royal family all before, so of course she had nothing to boil over about. What if the Queen judged her to be nothing more than a harlot or some common concubine? A woman's opinion was more important than all else in Halios' mind, for it was a deep desideratum to feel respected amongst one's own gender.

"We're ready for you now," Rosary called from behind the curtained room that held the wardrobe within.

"Come Halios, your gown awaits," Sif said, pulling her off once again, which this time was most certainly needed. Halios felt her shoulders sag as she was dragged on once more. She was beginning to feel more like a doll, and playing dress-up was not as amusing as every poor woman's fantasy played out. She wished the night would come and go, but the suns had only started to dip in the sky, making for hours of this farce to continue for her. Why go to all this trouble when she would be sent home again? Surely that would be the case once they would see she held no mighty prowess or spectacular talents in her gifts. It was senseless to go to all of this effort, and she felt more like they were pulling her strings to get her hopes at the highest level before shoving her out the Palace again, leaving her with the sound of the swift closing door in the cold. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and she tried to steel herself as the poking and prodding continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely had a lot of language to clean up this chapter, but it was fun to have Sif and Halios bond again.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Update Jan, 2015. This chapter is much longer than it had been before. Better description and the language flows cleanly.**

**Thanks again to those reviewing, I hope I have readers interested for the sequel!**

* * *

><p>They were standing outside the hallway, waiting for the time when they would be ushered inside for last meal. Halios was fussing with her gown for what it seemed the hundredth time, antsy like a startled dove, before she would be succumbed to dinner with Royalty. Truthfully she did like the look of the gown, as opulent as it was; it just wasn't so comfortable to be confined in, especially when she took in the matter that she would be nestled into a stiff chair while shoveling food into her mouth for the next portion of the evening. The cerise colored silk, while it was not her first choice, was tight in the bust to her midriff, but flowed lightly in layers of soft skirts from her hips down to the floor. A silver belt was tied tight just under the bust line while short, sheer sleeves clung off her arms. She bore matching silver slippers on her feet, tight in the toes, but low to the floor so that she might walk without stumbling. When asked, she had refused any jewels they had offered her way because the idea made her feel much too close to being a thief.<p>

Her head pounded every so often from the uncomfortable hair bun she was confined in, the pins grating against her scalp like nails loosely embedded in planks. Little ringlets of hair fell around her face, while one single tendril was swept onto her shoulder and down passed her collarbone. It was unfortunate that she had to agree with what Sif had told her; she was made into a princess, only without the monetary or nobility behind her name. Once more she messed with the skirts of her gown in a poor attempt at distraction from her weary mood.

"Stop fretting, you look perfect the way Rosary finished you," Sif commented from her side while keeping her warrior's eyes trained ahead at the wall.

"Sorry, but it cannot be helped. I'm not used to such luxury from my clothing. The silk is a little too light on my skin, I feel stark naked!" She exclaimed with an uneasy laugh.

"It is a bit abysmal, the lengths we go to isn't it?" Sif said in agreement while she looked down to evaluate her own gown. It was burgundy with a swoop neckline, and an opened back that exposed her flawless flesh. A jewel encrusted clip was fastened in one side of her hair; the red gem to complement the hue of her skirts. Even in formal wear, she still looked lethal as Halios observed her. The muscles in her arms could not be concealed, as tanned and taut as they were, for she held the strength of a mare and the heart of a lioness. Halios was surprised, but pleasantly so, that she was so easy to converse with, making her one of the first female friend's she had shared words with after a life of isolation. The cusp of friendship she had entered into had been a facile transition, and she hoped it could be for everything else she was trialed by.

"Well you two make a lovely vision!" Volstagg's voice bellowed from behind them as he came striding forward. He walked with the pride of a warrior, his head held high in honor as he remained dressed in his silver and wine red armor. His beard even fell in perfect stride with his steps, swinging to-and-fro like a wild animal's tail, and Halios thought for a brief moment that perhaps he combed it, for it descended in peerless curls.

"May we enter yet? How long must we be kept waiting? Sif replied impatiently, her mood unchanging with the arrival of her warrior counterpart.

"They are just finishing the last touches on the table. A special event is said to occur, and everything is to be perfect, down to the last fold on the serviettes," Volstagg answered jovially, apparently familiar with Sif's cutting mood. "Though it seems silly to dress up something we'll all be eating off of, doesn't it?"

"Special event; am I to be met with other surprises?" Halios said with exasperation. She didn't know how much more high living she could take before she would up and run from it all. Truly, the desire to sprint through the gardens and down the stone steps was awfully alluring to her, more than any gown or brooch.

Sif frowned, her mouth forming a thin line as she weighted Volstagg's words. "I hope not for your sake Halios. It is unjust for them to keep ramming this all down your throat at once. They're smothering you already, and it is ridiculous."

"Indeed." Volstagg nodded his agreement. Two guards came around the corner from the door of the hall, approaching them with those expressionless faces that Halios was already tired of spying down every corridor. They were like ghosts in suits of armor, the only thing that made it impossible to walk straight through them with their otherwise soulless faces. One of them leaned over to Volstagg, whispering quiet words in his ear. The giant's eyes glowed and widened in reaction to whatever he had been informed of, and he gave a good solid nod to dismiss the guard. "Ah, they are ready for you now, let us be on our way."

"How is it you are not already present amongst the others?" Sif asked as they started to travel down towards the dining hall.

"Someone was to escort you there. We can't have two lovely women arriving alone and unaccompanied after all."

Sif seemed to frown at that explanation, but Halios could hardly hear a thing except for her heart beating throughout her body, from her toes and all the way up to her head where a throbbing was in her temples. The whole situation was uncomfortable at this point of the evening, and she felt her mood sink into a combination of annoyance and despair, an ill fitted match that made her near tears. Fandral had said she had an angry side; hopefully it didn't decide to rear its ugly head at dinner.

The dull thumping of their shoes orchestrated the rest of their journey down to the Grand doors of the dining hall, huge structures of stone and metal that made up more of a fortress than her entire village could produce. The sealed doors were glossy and polished, crafted of the finest metals with large gold handles on each side. Halios kept her face blank as she stared into the grain of the doors, with nothing else for her to think of on the matter. The moment had come as she knew it would, and now there was little more she could ponder on. Volstagg stepped between them, holding out his arms for each her and Sif to take before the guards were as gracious as to open the doors.

Inside an enormous oak table stretched through the length of the room from end to end of the hall, but all of the few occupants were seated at the head. The journey to the other side of the room felt like eons as eyes were quick to search over Halios' new look in awe. The All-father was seated at the head with his wife to his left, both clad in white and gold garments. Frigga had her caramel brown locks twisted into curls and braids atop her head, and her hands were folded into her lap of beige skirts with pieces of gold embroidery in the stitching. Her face was serious, but her eyes were warm like fresh honey, easing Halios only a little into the situation as she waded slowly into it. Volstagg let her arm fall free as he escorted Sif to the other side of the table, abandoning her to her own devices. Really, it shouldn't have been difficult to surmise she was to take a seat, but Fandral was quick to stand and allow her a chair, both in a helpful and chivalrous manner. She offered him a half smile of gratitude, not really feeling comfortable with her best friend catering to her. Sif sat across from her and next to Thor, flashing him a grin that he returned before they both eyed the girl with welcome. Halios was much quicker to pick up on the frown that crossed Loki's face because of Sif before he continued staring at his empty porcelain plate. Judging by the start, it was most definitely going to be an awkward meal.

Odin tapped his crystal goblet with a sterling silver knife, demanding the attention of the room. All eyes cast to the All-father as he stood from his seat, pushing up off the table with two steady hands, his wife appearing helpful at his side should he have need of her assistance. The cotton threads and the gold robe he was now adorned in was a drastic divergent from his armor, causing Halios to furrow her brows. The men were allowed to be comfortable during meal, but the women had to suffer. _How fitting_, she thought bitterly.

"I have a few things to say before we take part in the wonderful meal that has been prepared for us. First, a lovely greeting to our guest, Halios Skyggedotter, who is visiting from the humble village of Eple. You are welcome to our hospitality for however long you like. It has been long since we've had a friendly guest in our midst, and those blooded with the grace of fertility are most welcome," He looked kindly to her, his one good eye shining clear with no malice or trickery. It was enough to have her return the smile back, albeit shyly. "There are matters that I wish to discuss, but all in good time. My first born looks ready to slaughter the feast himself, and I am sure we are all together in that plight. For now we shall join hands in ancient prayer before we break bread."

He sat upon his large chair once more as everyone clasped their hands to their neighboring partner with closed eyes. The thankful prayer was uttered in the ancient language, and Halios stumbled on some of the phrases after having been so long since she last given thanks in a shared meal. After the last line was uttered, the food started getting passed around from the cooks, landing onto the awaiting plates as if they were beggars. She would have been more tantalized by the meal if she could, but Halios silently pondered when she would be addressed by the Queen. It was looking to be a matter discussed behind closed doors, something she was unprepared for. Her arsenal of clever words and structured phrases was thin, a shallow pool that she had not dipped into for some time. The waiting was making her lose her appetite among such a splendorous spread of food, a disappointing result. The whole meal probably cost more to prepare than her whole house and land property sold together. The chatter seemed to begin once everyone was settled with the food they had selected, though Halios was staring carefully at the pink fillet of fish on her plate as if it could spare her some more time.

"Halios I must say, you look like quite the vision in that gown." Thor broke out with a nod of approval while scooping up cubes of roasted potatoes onto his spoon.

She smiled while her cheeks stayed rosy from the powder Rosary had painted her with. Keeping her eyes trained on her meal, she cut into the soft meat with the precious utensils, pausing to thank the Golden Prince. "Thank you, it was very thoughtful to have me dressed in such a way."

"I'm sure it was nice for you Sif, to have someone with you," Fandral noted, taking a sip of the wine that everyone else had been treated to. The color was as deep a red as Sif's gown, and the bouquet was fruity, a mature drink, and probably expensive.

"Indeed, she hated the treatment as much as I," Sif stated bluntly while raising her glass to Halios.

"Really, I would have thought you to like pampering. You seem quite dainty." Volstagg deduced between bites of suckling pig.

"I like my comfort," Halios added with a shrug before tasting her own meal. The salmon was maple crusted, dashed with herb sprigs that bloomed in flavor as it melted on her tongue. It was delicious, and maybe she would have taken larger bites if her appetite hadn't already been spoiled. Apparently she was not the only one to not be hungry that evening; Loki was staring at his food as if it were disease ridden. His expression made Halios grin around her fork discreetly. She found him comical in a bizarre way, but it would likely offend him if told so by the likes of her.

"Brother, are you not hungry?" Thor bellowed while slapping Loki's shoulder brutishly, causing the trickster to scowl.

"I had eaten a late lunch," He spared convincingly. A lie maybe?

Thor seemed to accept that answer though, for soon he returned to talking with Sif and Volstagg. Everyone else seemed to be pulled into conversations except for Loki, making Halios feel guilty, even if he was unperturbed. Perhaps he preferred it that way, who was she to know? Still, she had been talking with Fandral about his adventures from the early morning with the warriors as they had slain the creature that had been preventing the caravan travel, and try as she might, she couldn't find it in her to hold her interests. Her peripheral vision kept leading her back to the dark haired prince, and after swallowing a generous mouthful of wine, she decided to talk with him.

"Prince Loki, I never gave you thanks for coming to see me earlier this day," She spoke softly, yet everyone heard because the room fell silent at her addressing the younger prince. His eyes seemed to widen at the fact that she had just dared to speak to him in front of everyone else, adding to her worry. Fandral rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking empathetic for her while both the Queen and King seemed to sit straighter upon hearing the news.

"Is this true?" Frigga asked, her face softening at her son who looked only mortified by the innocent question. She was obviously surprised, and glad to hear of his journey to a woman's home, even if she was not a fair maiden.

"Aye, he went to apologize," Thor agreed while smiling at his brother. Everyone else was looking to Loki to finally answer. A pregnant pause filled the room, so silent that a pin could be heard dropping.

"He did indeed," Halios offered after he spared no response. His head shot up to her, a murderous glare sent her way, making her shrink into the dinning chair. With luck, maybe the upholstery would swallow her whole.

He pushed back out of his seat furiously and stood. "If you'll all excuse me please." He stormed out of the room, leaving the air colder as the door shut forcefully on his exit. Fandral's hand patted Halios' knee lightly under the table in comfort, but she was too afraid to say anything else.

"I must apologize for my son, he is . . ." Frigga seemed at a loss on the right word to use.

"No I should apologize." Halios threw down her serviette and made to stand, only to be stopped by Odin's commanding voice.

"No sit down!" Halios plopped back down in her seat, her hands shaking while Odin looked to the rest of the room. "If everyone else may leave, my wife and I have something to request of our guest." Chairs scattered and plates clanked together to be put away hastily by cooks as everyone scrambled in quick panic.

Fandral leaned towards her ear before leaving, giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "I'll go apologize for you. I'm sure Loki will understand you meant no harm." She could barely bring herself to nod, but offered a small smile before he left with the others.

The Queen and King both were sharing words in hushed voices before turning to look at her. Frigga stood from her chair to move around the table, coming forward to Halios with all of the grace of a western wind. "My dear, I am terribly sorry for not being able to speak with you before. I fear the mood has been turned rotten by last meal."

"No, no, it was my doing anyhow," Halios said, amazed she wasn't fumbling with her own words.

"Loki is a very private person I'm afraid. He just doesn't know how to rightfully take to others kindness."

"I'll keep that in mind," She whispered with a grim nod.

"On another matter, my husband and I would like to ask you a great request." She went again to stand next to Odin, placing a gentle hand on the armrest of his chair. They truly were a formidable pair, a powerhouse of equals, matched together in one deadly force.

"We have previously spoken on the matter of you being a lesser in Fertility." Odin spoke now, his eye weary. He must be nearing Odin sleep soon, Halios had heard of such stories before, but she never thought she'd be a witness to it. "You are aware of your gifts child?"

"I am, All-father."

"Freyja is an important figure here in the Palace, but she has expressed recently of the interest in taking on an apprentice. It has been long since another has come to have the same gift on Asgard she herself bears, for Vanaheim is more common in producing those in the arts off fertility. I have spoken to her this day in message by raven, and she would accept to meet you, so long as you wish it. She will place judgement on whether or not you have the potential to be trained into a fully-fledged Fertility Goddess.

Halios accidentally bit down on her tongue during Odin's speech, jumpy with excitement from what he was telling her. It wasn't set in stone that she would be training under Freyja, not when she had to impress the Vanir Goddess first, but it was the first real step forward towards a better life than she thought she would ever see. Still, was she ready for such a commitment as to be trained by the desired Freyja? How would her life be altered from such an obligation?

"I…it is a great offer…and I have always dreamed to do so, yet I am hesitant," She muttered lamely, befuddled by the pensive stare he was giving.

"If you so seek it to be you dream, then I have no doubt that your conclusions will lie with an acceptance to this request." His words were soft and wise, even if he was bluntly deciding for her.

"Then…yes, I will gladly accept!" Her smile was bright as she answered impulsively, disregarding the thoughts of what the consequences could be for the moment. It was a wonderful feeling to set aside her trepidations in order to do something that was right for her. "Though I must ask first, what will happen to me?"

"I would have you reside in private quarters here for tonight. Freyja returns from Vanaheim to the Palace once more tomorrow at dawn, and she would meet with you during last meal. Though I must warn you; knowledge comes with a price, and she will ask something of you."

This was a surprise to her, but she was willing to give up anything for a desirable opportunity. She didn't have much to lose at this point anymore. "I am willing to sacrifice."

"It is good to hear you say so my child. Natality has been decreasing in Asgard for long years, and it will bring hope to the people to have a Fertility Goddess amongst us once more." Frigga's smile was so motherly that it was easy to see how others would come to her for advice.

"I'll just have to do my very best." She exclaimed.

"You are free to retire to your previous chambers near the warriors, though it will be temporary. You will be moved to a different part of the Palace if you are to be under instruction from Freyja." Odin waved his hand in dismissal and she stood to leave.

"Thank you All-father, I am very humbled by this gracious request." She bowed her head respectfully before turning out on her heel. Once she was passed the guards and on her way back to the others she allowed herself to smile with glee, while quickening her pace into little skips. In her prancing she failed to notice the shadow that loomed around the corner, blackening the wall into shade from torch light. She made the sharp corner, only for her to smack right into its owner.

Loki rubbed his face with a grunt before pulling away in irritation. Halios was just as shocked to run into him, but she was now smiling unlike earlier when she had first entered for last meal. Her eyes had been red, and slightly puffy from those left over tears she was embarrassed to have shed. He wouldn't have had any idea to what she had been weeping about, but he was observing her smile on her friendly face, something better than the melancholic frown. The look of her dressed in formal attire was different, and she felt strange standing before him in such a way. His eyes trailed slowly up to her hair still jailed in pins on her head, and she thought she saw him frown with one side of his mouth before falling completely aloof.

"I am so sorry! I keep ruining your night it seems," She said with a wry smile, fingers twitching under his observation.

"Enough with the apologies," He stated, voice far from friendly and colored with impatience for her. "Just watch yourself next time. People come and go at all hours here."

"I was actually going back to find the others but . . . " She looked embarrassed as she turned her head away in shame, sensing he knew why.

"You're lost," He said bluntly.

"Well, it looks that way doesn't it?" She snapped icily, her body chilling with her voice from her own audacity.

"I suppose it is easy to get turned around here, especially for one like you," He chided back, letting her know her waspish behavior would not be taken lightly again. He didn't suppress an eye roll before swiveling back in the other direction from where he had come from previously, "Come, I'll lead you back."

She jolted forward in order to walk next to him, mindful of his foul mood from last meal while pondering why he had even bothered to help her find her way. Between the sounds of her shuffling and the fabric of her gown swishing between each step, she took to watching the corridors as they past. Even in the hours of night, every square inch was lit brilliantly, as if the rays of the suns had been stolen, and they themselves bathed the Palace in shimmering gold. It smelt of oil from the torches, the flames flickering and snapping to the stagnant air indoors. She could feel the heat of the fire warming every inch of her exposed flesh, prickling into little bumps that paved the way up her arms and over her shoulders. Patiently she waited for a break in the silence, if only to stop herself from becoming increasingly aware of minute details, such as her silver slippers that made gentle slaps against the stone floor with each step of her feet.

"I don't much care for that gown on you," He stated with disgust, and while she winced from his topic choice, she went along with it for the sake of conversation. "It's heinous. The color is grotesque with your tanned skin. Something darker, I think, would have accented your eyes better. The look needs to be toned down, though Rosary is one who believes excessive is an underrated ideology. I recognize her handy work from my mother."

Halios couldn't hold back her chuckle. Of all the things for him to say; the Dark Prince Loki, idly discussing fashion with her, it was absurd. "I don't like it either; in fact if I had a choice, I'd burn it."

"You'd burn a gown that the great Thor complimented? Either your head is not screwed on right, or you've consumed too much wine, and it's idled your mind." He shot her a curious look, his features still muddled into a scowl that hardly ever left.

"Perhaps, but a compliment is a tool used to be polite, and not always true after all." Words she had heard when she was a girl, and this was the first situation she could aptly apply them to. "Everyone can plainly see this was a mistake on me."

"It is only the color," He stopped suddenly, reaching a hand towards her while she flinched back with mistrust. "Hold still girl, I promise I won't do anything unnatural towards you." He grinned as he spoke, with something entirely dark and unattractive about his gaze. Despite what she hoped was his usual mischief, Halios let go of her fears and permitted him to put a hand on the sleeve of the gown, waiting for something either sinister or magnificent. Her eyes flitted to where his hand connected with her, startled at first as the gown began to transform into a deep ocean blue hue. The obnoxious pink was blotted out by the darkness of the sapphire until it resembled a match to the night sky the Palace was cast under. She was stunned by the display, mouth and words rendered useless even once he took a step back to admire his work. "Better."

"I don't know what to say," She remarked incredulously. "You're amazing!"

He huffed. "Amazing; it's what I expected from you. We really are from two separate worlds." His pride be damned, the actions had made her heart swell and she kept up with her look of wonder at him. Compliments directed at him must have been a rare near few, and she doubted if most were genuine. Her face was painted in honesty, hardly being able to tell a lie even if she ever wanted to. He cast his eyes to the ground for a moment, in what she hoped was him sensing her integrity. "With that naïve way of thinking, you'll never last here. There is such a thing as being too courteous; gracious manners will only get you so far."

"I refuse to believe that," She countered. The sparkle in her pearl blue eyes remained even as they continued walking the rest of the way in silence. He was focusing deeply on something, and she thought it was best to leave him to that after stretching the limits of his patience. The others were already waiting outside on the terrace adjacent to their hall of rooms, sitting together as they shared in laughter. They appeared much more relieved now to be in each other's company, and Halios longed to join them.

"Well, I've returned you now. I bid you goodnight." Loki was curt in his farewell, barely allowing for her to get a breath in before he was cutting her loose.

"You're afraid to say my name," She said with a grin before he could make it far in his escape. The muscles in his back tensed, causing his shoulders to tighten before he strode back with a frown on his face. "Admit it," She prodded.

"In your vast wealth of wisdom, what has led you to believe this?"

"You have never said it, not once since I've known you. As I recall, you've named me peddler girl or peasant. Either which are both very true, and maybe I've even grown to enjoy those, but alas it would be better to be addressed by name."

The way she was blunt had his face contorting into a plethora of mixed emotions, all difficult to discern for her before he settled on a neutral look. "Then I shall remember to call you by name the next time I have need to." He turned away to leave again, but was stopped once more by her petite hand on his upper arm.

"Wouldn't you like to stay for a while?" She asked with no begging in her tone, only the simple offer as she made a reach out to include him.

His face twisted sour, and Halios felt her failure in his rejection. "I have no need to remain here, and I would rather retire to my chambers."

She nodded, retracting her hand from his sleeve. It remained green. "Well I thank you for helping me back here. Maybe we shall speak again later."

She doubted the likeliness of that, but he spared her of a harsh answer, and it was enough to keep foolish hope alive in her heart for now. "Goodnight then. I do wish you a pleasant stay, _Halios._" Her mouth hung agape at the stress of her name, while he smirked in triumph for besting her. At the sight of his retreating form, she conjured up a delusional idea that he was hiding something from her. Maybe the wine was to blame, for her thoughts were not of her sober mind, and she would be careful of the temptation of drink in the future. After standing in the same spot for a queer amount of prolonged time, she shuffled about on her feet, looking down at her gown once again, and marveling at the change. She hated to think what this new gesture would do to her already tormented dreams in the middle of the night. A sense of calm is what she wished for, but she already knew the nefarious visions would return. They had sunk their claws deeply into her, and she prepared herself for another night of sweating naked in the bedclothes, limbs writhing their way through silk and fur, until morning brought her freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed the conversation between Loki and Halios here. It's clear he has some interest for her, but it is still very early to say of what nature.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Update Jan, 2015.**

**Had to fix the POV's in this chapter, they were all over the place before. More details are woven in too, and it was a fun task to complete :)**

**Thanks to those of you reviewing again, I really hope you are having fun with this story!**

* * *

><p>The warmth of the suns sprawled across the covers of Halios' quilt when she began to stir at first light. She had been too restless to sleep last night, and now the stretched hours were catching up to her. The latter part of the night had been spent with her talking and sharing the good news with the others, who had equally shared in her excitement. When she gave thanks to Fandral, he seemed confused that she had thought up the idea of him conversing with the All-father over her powers. She had just assumed it was his good deed as her friend that had given him the idea. He denied the flattery she gave him, but that left the mystery as to how Odin had made the decision to reach out to Freyja for her. Fandral quickly brushed it off as the All-father setting to the priorities of what Asgard needed most—that included a Fertility Goddess—but Halios was rather reluctant to believe that.<p>

She stood off from the bed slowly with the sheet wrapped around her naked body, searching for her clothes while shielding her eyes from the light with her free arm, still sensitive from the darkness of what little sleep she had gained. Her skin caught a chill beneath the thin bedclothes she carried around herself, now more desperate to get her arms covered. She hated wearing constricting clothing to bed though, and opted for her natural form, sacrificing warmth in the morning for a comfortable sleep. A plain gown had been given to her by Rosary the previous day, at least until she would be provided with other means of garments. She was also expected to dress formal once more for her meeting with Freyja come last meal, to which she was extremely nervous but also rambunctious to start her new apprenticeship if she was so granted.

She reached over for the pale pink frock to wear for the day, sighing with disappointment as she eyed the hue dismally. They insisted in this color for her it seemed. It was a straight gown that reached passed mid-shin, and the sleeves were long and loose fitting; overall a very comfortable attire for the day of leisure. She stood and gazed at her reflection in the mirror once dressed and sorted. Her hair had retained a loose curl from being pinned in the bun for hours the night before, and now it looked wavy and wild, but it held a quiet grace, more passable than her usual mane. The ivory set of combs she was provided glided through her light blonde locks with ease, only snagging on the odd tangle caused from threshing about in bed. After, she washed her face clear with the basin of water she had been given the previous night, now cooled to the temperature of the room. Apparently they were nothing short of hospitable here in the Palace, yet she couldn't help but detest the help she was provided. Her whole life she had catered to herself and it was too bizarre to be lent a hand now. At this point, she was certain she would never warm up to the idea.

Finished with her clean up and grooming, she left the room, already feeling the heat of the warm day passing out through the halls and on to the flagstone floors. It was never a surprise to see the others had risen before her, all of them present to be found lazing just a step from her door. Volstagg was sitting in a chair out on the terrace having a morning smoke on a meerschaum pipe, while Sif chatted to Fandral before they caught her presence in their gaze stepping out into the area.

"Sleep well?" Fandral asked as she approached them.

"Verily, for the most part," The dreams had been at it again, but she did her best on her part to push the thoughts back. "I didn't catch sleep until late into the night."

"Well let's head to first meal then," Sif suggested. "Hardy food will do you good in your condition, and there's more than enough for you to find something of your liking."

"Actually if you would all go without me for the moment, I have an errand to run," Fandral said sorrowfully.

Sif raised a brow as Halios frowned slightly at her friend's sudden task. "What kind of errand Fan?"

"I just need to speak with someone, shouldn't take long I expect," He mumbled lowly to himself, in afterthought she couldn't quite catch as he pulled at his beard. "Never mind that. All is well and I'll catch up with you later. I promise to see you off again before your introductions to Freyja."

Halios nodded while letting him leave on his own, her eyes following his retreating form with worry until he was gone from sight. _Very unusual. _Since speaking together the previous night about her sudden chance at developing her trade under Freyja, Fandral had been acting strange. While she knew he was elated for her, something was holding him back from sharing in the good news with her.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Sif asked, interrupting her string of thoughts.

"Er—probably nothing until I have to prepare for last meal. I don't rightfully know what to do with myself here, or if I'm restricted on where to go," Halios' answered lamely.

Sif smiled demurely with her retort. "Great, you can come watch us spar."

"Oh that would be most fun to witness, though are you certain I am allowed?" The training grounds on the Palace where not visible to any nearby town or village, for the sake of keeping military strategy secretive should a spy ever be a threat in the realm. She longed to see them, even when her knowledge of battle did not go passed the small demonstrations Fan had displayed for her amusement in the past.

"Of course, it is only us after all and Thor as well." Halios noted the glimmer in Sif's eye at the mention of the Thunder God.

"Loki as well?" Sif frowned slightly from her inquiry. "I suppose, if it suits him that is."

"You don't like him at all," Halios concluded. "Is he so terrible?"

"I have my reasons for keeping my distance from him, but let's not spoil the morning with talk on that. First meal is always my favorite, you'll love the spread of food we have." She followed Sif's trail again with her shoulders sagging slightly. Was she, along with the Royal family, the only one to see Loki as not completely horrible? One couldn't argue he was difficult to first get along with, but she had not witnessed him going out of his way to be harmful either. Perhaps she was the naïve one, and she wouldn't last here if she continued to be as such. Loki had told her that. She kept her chin down, watching her footing as she followed through the corridors to the outside courtyard. Her feet felt the first touch of grass and she silently reminded herself to grab shoes the next time before departing for the day. She was in the Palace now, and could no longer be allowed without them. _Along with a great many other things._

* * *

><p>A disturbance went up to Loki's door, clearing his throat before knocking. The prince inside heard the knock, already awake, but grumbling regardless from the unwanted intrusion. A rare few had ever entered Loki's chambers, that short list including servants, his family, and the Warriors only when in dire need. Even when in the rare occasion he was with a maiden, it was never in his bed, keeping to the routine of wanting his sheets unsullied from strange women. It was nice having a place to ones' self without associating bad memories, or even lustful ones.<p>

He stood up from his chair, after slouching in it for the first half of his morning, pouring over an old volume his mother had lent to him. The door flew opened from his strength, revealing a frowning Fandral on the other side. Rare did he receive visits from the smarmy swordsman, though they were on fairly good terms when taking into account his relationships with the other warriors, particularly Sif. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone clipped. "Come to blame me for some new mischief? I can assure you, I have behaved myself this morning."

Fandral appeared unfazed by his dry words, though remained in his place at the doorjamb. "I have a question for you," He stated bluntly.

Loki's brows continued to furrow. "Of what nature exactly?"

"I wish to know if it was indeed you who requested to the All-father about Halios' lesser gifts, and that she should be trained by Freyja."

His poker face truly was amazing, leaving nothing for Fandral to witness. He didn't respond; no colour changes to his cheeks or even the slightest flinch of his eyes. Instead he opened his mouth to speak, words coming to him effortlessly. "You can step in for a moment." He granted Fandral entrance to the inside of his dark room before shutting the door with a dull _'thud'_. The curtains were forever drawn in Loki's bed chambers, keeping the sun mostly out from between the tight woven fabric, but for the odd ray that crawled between the seams like spindly fingers. His bed was tidy when he had not slept in it the previous night, preferring the chaise in the corner with a text under candle light. His shelf was also in order despite always plucking tomes to refer to often. All in all, the room looked to have never been lived in, for Loki was like a ghost around most things, even during meals and festivals where activity was high.

"That was a generous thing for you to do. Almost out of character and I can't help but wonder…why?" Fandral kept his gaze focused on Loki who was cast in deep thought.

"I have yet to admit to anything, and you are so confident it was I who has done so." He frowned while picking up a book and just as quickly setting it down once more as he struggled to come up with something fruitful to say. "I see you're persistent to know the truth, and for once I'll indulge you. Yes it was me, but I cannot give you the answer to what you seek for I am still uncertain myself on the why of it.

Fandral looked confident he knew the answer as he persisted on speaking. "Because you like her, it is really so hard to say?"

"I never said I favoured Halios," Loki rebuked.

"Oh look at you, calling her by first name. You know, it is not such a terrible thing to admit you have a friend."

_Friend?_ Could he really call her that after having only shared in two conversations with her? "I don't want you sharing this with anyone now, especially Halios. She would not understand."

"Understand you being courteous? I hardly comprehend it myself," Fandral joked before sobering from the withering look Loki shot him. "I will keep my word not to share your secret, but you should. I'm not telling you what to do, rather giving you friendly advice I should think."

"I would rather take advice from a fork thank you," Loki remarked sardonically.

"Thought you'd said something of the sort. On another matter, are you coming to spar this day?" Fandral asked casually.

Loki hid his grim look. Sparring was the last thing he was searching to do, but alas he had no other option other than being left with his thoughts, and that was more dreadful a thing now that Fandral had come to speak with him. He stole a look around his prestigious room, and the sun was peeking around his drawn curtains more ardently. _At least it would be a warm day, _he thought. "I suppose I can give up some time to spar."

"Then let's go, no time for first meal now, we've wasted too many minutes feuding and debating." Fandral turned to leave in which Loki followed suit, having already been dressed in breeches, tunic, hose, and armor since rising early. Fandral was one person he could at least talk to when the situation presented itself, and they strode contenting in each other's presence, Loki continuing to ponder the warrior. He was similar to Thor in some aspects Loki could associate him with, though he thought out what he would say before acting, and to Loki that was one huge difference drawn between them.

He stifled a yawn while they walked. Truthfully he had not slept a wink since walking Halios back to her temporary chambers. The conversation they had shared kept floating around in his head like a buzzing bee, and it was too difficult to ignore. She welcomed him easily enough; maybe that was the reasoning behind his actions to speak with Odin. His parents had thought his out of the blue request to be odd as well, and he was certain they would reject to the idea almost immediately upon his presenting. Others wouldn't believe the notion if it was told to them, and perhaps that was where he had took comfort in coming forward. Fandral could not be correct though. He did not see her as a friend. Maybe silently he was curious to be, but that would resolve itself in due time.

They stepped out into the courtyard, where Sif was already slicing air with Hogun. The clashing of metal on metal pierced the calm tone and shook the trees timber. It was always fascinating to see Sif move in battle, and it was a large part of Loki's admiration for her. She moved like a silent killer, never using brute force wholly to take down in enemy. Her blonde hair was like trapped sun rays upon her head, they shone with magnificent beauty. Her face was always stern and set in a slight scowl when he was present. By now the fact didn't bother him nearly as much as it once had, but he couldn't resolve the jealousy that filled him when Thor was in her company. She was never willing to talk with him or take the chance to know him better, but was quick to write him off all while fraternizing with his dunderhead of a brother. It annoyed him for a multitude of blind reasons, and he would much rather rid the burden of the feelings he carried for her all together if he could. Closure was what he needed; the words of her complete rejection would solve his problems, but he feared he was too much of a coward to ever present himself openly to her. Most likely because he knew the rejection was inevitable, and it would leave a sour taste in its wake.

To his great surprise Halios was also present, his eyes picking her out as he glanced about the courtyard. She sat with Volstagg on one of the stone benches, her feet dangling lightly in the air, shoeless. He noted so with a small smirk that she was following in that absurd habit again, something no doubt she would have trouble breaking. Her honey colored hair was loose today and wavy in the sun's light. Much better than the stiff braid and bun they had chained atop her head at last meal, but he hadn't spoken so. She crinkled her nose at something Volstagg had say, but laughed full-heartedly with the giant warrior regardless. Everything she did was with her whole heart; she was honestly too kind for her own good, and he wondered when she would finally learn she would need stronger substance to survive in Palace life.

He had chosen the idea of sparring to clear his head, but apparently his thoughts had followed him outside as he began to study over her. She was much rather too small to ever be a warrior like Sif, so he concluded she must have been there only to observe and not join in. Actually, almost everything about her was the exact parallel to Sif. She was light and round in her features unlike Sif's hard edges. Her frail form looked likely to blow away in the wind or chased down a river if she ever waded too far in. What struck him the most about her was her uncanny way to turn his ears retarded upon hearing her lyrical voice. Time ceased to exist in those shattering moments; her laugh made his heart jolt out of pace for even the briefest second, something he thought only possible from the maiden who used to read him tales as a child. Halios was much a child herself though, and not at all alike his mother's handmaiden from his past. The urge to suddenly hear his name fall from her lips was painful, a thing he mistook for a dagger in his side from being in the training grounds. He would breathe the very towers to Valhalla just for a chance to listen at those words. He realized he was being over enamored in his thoughts, so he put himself in check as best he could. She was wearing another shade of pink today, much to his dissatisfaction. He had been honest if nothing else during their encounter the previous night, that blue had been a better shade on her tanned skin. She had been so impressed with his simple trick too. _Truly precious_.

He had failed to notice Fandral's absence during his lapse in light thinking. The missing warrior in question had already leaped over to talk with Halios. They were very familiar with one another upon appearances, chatting with smiles on their faces. The way her face lit up from his company made Loki's heart sink slightly, but he kept stoic and persevered as he sought to join them.

"No shoes again today Halios?" Fandral jested playfully, causing her cheeks to glow hot.

"Oh, I forgot. It's difficult for me to break that habit I suppose." She shrugged while throwing her hair behind her shoulder again after having twirled and fussed with it nervously between her fingers.

"And they keep putting you in pink I see." Loki added, she grinned slightly in response to his interjection.

"I didn't want to upset Rosary so I accepted to wear it when she presented it to me."

Loki touched a light hand to her sleeve just the same as before. She was more aware of his actions this time, watching with glee while the dress was transformed into a pale blue to match her eyes. "That's much better."

"Aye so it was you who changed her gown last night. We all wondered how it had happened, but she insisted on keeping her silence. Could take a vow this one, with that tenacity," Fandral commented. He gave Loki a knowing look which earned him a glare right back.

"Brother, down from your tower to join us today I see," Thor announced while coming to join the small circle around the stone bench. He always greeted Loki with a slap on the shoulder, and it always made him grimace with disdain in response.

"Yes I had nothing better to do," Came his short reply to Thor.

"Halios, was your gown not rosy just moments ago?" He wondered. Everyone else grinned slightly.

"No, I am quite certain it was always this color," She added cheekily to which Thor shrugged carelessly through the chuckles of his friends.

"Alright, should we show our new friend how we live up to our names?"

There was a collection of agreeing hums, clattering about in their armor to prepare. They left Halios alone to watch as they took to lining up in battle stance. The sparring was mostly taken slow, but would nevertheless be an exciting sight for her to see. They all moved with great speed, even Volstagg which was always a surprise. Hogun's mace was a different brand of weapon, a dangerous thing that made it easier to understand why he was called the Grim. No matter in battle or at a meal, his face was constantly devoid of emotion. Fandral was speedy with his sword, but sometimes careless and it made him an easy target which Loki took advantage off. With a short sidelong glance he could see Halios grit her teeth in concern for her friend, though he would not stop out of guilt. How often had Fandral been injured in real battles outside of sparring? Surely she must have seen a fair share of his wounds when he would visit. He often returned tended to, queer occurrences that they all used to question him over, though it made more sense now to Loki.

Lost to his thoughts, he almost missed the sight of a small sword's edge as Sif took a swing at him. The blade came close to leaving a deadly kiss on his cheek, and she yielded no mercy his way, for any rationality from her completely vanished in battle. She was lithe and daring in her movements, but held blood lust like any of the other warriors. Her hair was tied back tight on her head with a string of leather, and it trailed behind her like a dancing ribbon of gold silk. He was gifted with her cold smirk before she turned to his brother with challenge. Thor was every bit of God as he should be, even whilst sparring. He carried with him the ancient relic Mjolnir, the handle fitted smooth into his palm as it was only appropriate to be wielded by a male of his stature. He swung with great force, causing every muscle in his arm to flex upon impact with another weapon in the ring. It seemed more like everyone was attacking him now, while he fended off their efforts with ease and a brute's grace. A confident smile always hung on his face, the turn of their fight always causing him to be over zealous when defending. It was during these moments that Loki saw the type of king behind the man; surely one who would see war as the first solution when a difficult situation presented itself, and thus would he seek it. He had much to learn from his warmonger ways, but he still looked to be a natural leader for Asgard as much as it begrudged Loki to admit.

Loki liked to think that he too was amazing to watch upon in battle. What he lacked in size, he made up for with swift, fluent movements and quick, clever spells. He was able to dodge around falling weapons and charges sent his way. Often times it was he who pulled Fandral away from an oncoming hit that he would have been too late to respond to accordingly. His magic's were far superior to any the realm had ever known, even his mother's. Suddenly his small adjustments to Halios' gowns must have seemed like amateurs technique for her to witness, even as he held himself back from his full potential. His magic was menacing and unnecessary in the courtyard, as periling as it was. An unfortunate rule set upon him because of an act of mischief long ago. It was a lucky thing for the warriors, for surely he could have all of them doing chores by now with a snap of his finger. Oft did he fantasize over fiendish things, but he would never abuse magic despite his apt skill in the trade. Magic was frowned upon by many in Asgard, just another one of those things working against him. So disappointing that few ever wished to learn or observe its potential, but it was something he had grown accustomed to since he was younger in years.

It was late afternoon when everyone finally began to stagger and tire from mock fighting. Even in sparring, they still managed to come out looking worn with cuts and bruises, one of those things that couldn't be helped because of their strengths. Fandral was first to go to Halios, and she was twitching in her seat over the gash on his forehead when he had caught the brunt force of Sif's sword.

"So, how bad do I look? Could I still have any woman I want or would they run in fright?" Fandral asked why attempting to wipe the salty blood away from his grimy skin. It made more of a smear in the process, the blood crusted and staining fuchsia.

"Well, you made it look worse by doing that. Sit so I can have a proper look at you." He complied with Halios' command while she inspected the wound with her soft gaze. The cut was deep and would likely fester if not healed quickly by one of Eir's ladies in the healing room. Loki stood around with the others, sweating through his layers with the possibility of bleeding as well. He felt a particularly tender spot on his left, under his ribs, and it was warm and sore to touch. There was a curiosity felt amongst the group over what Halios could do to aid them, though no one expected her to utter a small spell that swept from her fingers and onto Fandral's injury. The white light poured from her fingertips, enveloping the gash in white starlight, sewing it shut once more into a thinly visible silver scar.

Fandral watched on her with unease for her blunder, while everyone else was spellbound by the new detail, Loki most of all. "Remember what I told you about magic?" Fandral hissed quietly in a whisper.

She gasped, taken aback by his words as her eyes darted frenetically about the courtyard. As was to be expected to find, everyone else was focused on staring; some in awe, others with confusion that knitted their brows together into deep sagging frowns. Loki felt himself be pulled by intrigue, forgetting for a moment about friendship while some other desire about her took root in his heart. Something dark and egregious._ She was not such an innocent dove after all._ Halios slid away from Fandral on the bench, looking sheepish while in turn he rubbed the back of his neck tensely, shaking with anxiety for his friend. "I suppose you all have an opinion then? You all are never this quiet, so don't let on now; speak up if you have to."

"I think . . . you have more to you than any of us realized," Volstagg spoke aloud finally, combining everyone else's thoughts of agreement together.

Halios was not looking to him though, or to any of the warriors, but on Loki who returned the stare just as sharply. She appeared perplexed as he studied her with scrutiny; the little facets that had initially gone unseen by him were now quickly coming to bloom all at once. It was deliciously fascinating, and she let out a sign of resignation, coming to realize the rest of her afternoon would be spent explaining to them before she was later to meet with Freyja; all by his hands of trickery.

* * *

><p><strong>Helpful Loki! I like having him and Fandral talk too, I think they could have an interesting friendship if the chance was given.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Jan, 2015. Always a pivotal chapter that brings much conflict for the plot ahead. I hope new readers enjoy, and old readers rejoice in teh nostalgia!**

**Thanks again to those reviewing, it's pleasant to be welcomed back to the fandom!**

* * *

><p>Halios held onto her bedpost tightly while Rosary and her servants helped her with the gown she was to wear for the evening. Upon request, they finally granted her to don yellow instead of another odious pink that clashed with her skin tone. The pulling and fastening they did to the back of the gown had her jolting in discomfort before she was sternly told to stand still by Rosary or one of the other women. Her thoughts were continuously plagued with the bad manner that had come of the afternoon, making her lose focus before she was to get ready for her strenuous evening.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So, another magician I see," Sif spoke, her brow raised in contempt, making Halios shrink back slightly from her tone.<em>

"_I wouldn't go as far as to say that. I only use some spells for nurturing plants or healing incantations," Halios defended._

"_And she is very wise in doing so," Fandral put in, squeezing her shoulder in comfort. "I have been aware of her ability's for quite some time now; in fact I was the one who told her not to reveal this to you."_

"_But why? We would not judge," Thor commented with an offended look about him._

"_It seems some have," Loki muttered to which Sif glared heatedly his way._

"_Oh suddenly you're quick to defend, all because she can cast magic. I was certain you thought her a nuisance just two moons ago," The female warrior argued hotly._

_Halios shot her gaze to Loki who adamantly ignored her. "And was it not you who befriended her so easily in the first place?"_

"_I never spoke of not being her friend, but it makes me a little uneasy to learn she is like you," Sif sneered._

"_Now hold on just a moment! When did it become clear that Halios was anything like Loki?" Fandral said, jumping to Halios' rescue again._

"_And what would be wrong if she was?" Loki narrowed his eyes, his voice staying even, but with a steely edge._

_Sif glared vehemently in return, her eyes burning with emotion._ "_Let's come to the real issue; this has nothing to do with Halios or her magic, it has to do with me not returning the affections you feel."_

_The air around them seemed to chill, and suddenly everyone else felt like intruders on a private matter brought to the forefront. Fandral stepped down and away from Sif, while Hogun and Volstagg made their exit silent. It was Thor who came to Halios' aid; he laid a big hand on her shoulder, tugging her back slightly from Sif and his brother. _"_Let's go somewhere else right now Halios," He whispered._

"_Thank you." She shot him a look of relief as they ventured out of the courtyard swiftly, and not bothering to spare a glance back at the raised voices that echoed in the distance from the fight breaking out._

"_That's not where you want to be right now." Thor advised, suddenly looking more serious than usual, and she thought she detected worry in his voice; but for Sif or Loki?_

"_I feared not. Really I should be thanking you again for pulling me out of that stuffy place." Halios kept her face calm, though Sif's mood change worried her. For Loki's sake perhaps or maybe she was reluctant to accept that she might have already lost the lady warrior's friendship? Her attitude towards magic certainly had her on edge. _

_As if reading her thoughts, Thor added, "Do not fret for your relationship with Sif. She will apologize in her own way once she's come to discover her wrongs," He reassured._

_She could only nod in response before she left his side to be alone in her chambers once more._

* * *

><p>Thor had been correct; Sif had returned to apologize shortly before Halios was to be ready for her meal with Freyja. The female warrior seemed in a put-off mood, and left to brood alone in her chambers just as fast as she had come to give her pardon. Halios could only imagine what had transpired between her and Loki after everyone else's departure, but there was little chance that either she or Loki would share in the details of that. Halios didn't want to know. It was their business, and no others.<p>

She glanced over her ready figure in the mirror again after Rosary and the maidens had ventured away. Half of her hair had been pinned back, while the rest fell in sugary waves down to her shoulders. The yellow gown was as subtle as a spring morning; pale with a gossamer thin texture covering the lower layer of silk skirts. A single white jewel was encrusted in the center under her bust before the fabric turned into two large sleeves that hung just to her elbows. She was allowed to wear white strapped leather sandals under her gown in replace of the slippers this time, and that came as small reprieve. The Vanir were sea fairing people, and it was oft that they wore such footwear, so there would be no insult given on her part. She wanted to be able to walk in the presence of the Fertility Goddess, and not stumble because of pinching footwear.

From hearing stories before about Freyja being a Vanir, she was apparently described to be a fair and free spirit. After having spent so many eons at war with Vanaheim, their relationship with Asgard was still on rocky ground. War was once thought to break free once more when the Vanir had sent the wise Mimir's head back to the Aesir after they had assumed him to be giving false information. Instead peace ensued, though many of the Vanir became integrated into Aesir society as a result, as was evident by many of the wares sold at markets Halios had stumbled across in her time in the village. Such clothes and oils could not be of Aesir make, as too fine and gentle they were. Fandral had suspected that perhaps Halios had some Vanir blood running through her veins since the assimilation of their kind, for she had a few of the similar qualities that made up the neighboring realm folk. Halios had no real way of knowing that, considering the short time she had spent with her parents. Her lineage was lost to her, but she had high hopes of Freyja being able to enlighten her on the subject on this night. A knock at her door broke her thoughts.

The door pounded heavily on its hinges, leading Halios to assume who the knocker was just before she pulled back on the knob. "Aye, good evening Lady Halios." Thor smiled, all of his perfect teeth showing.

"Please no formalities, I am hardly a lady." She giggled lightly.

"I am to escort you to dinner this eve. Fandral had requested, but Freyja demanded only the Royal family be present for your introduction. I am sorry if this displeases you." He bowed slightly at the waist, causing her to flush.

"No, no! I am perfectly happy with the arrangement; more so than Fandral probably is at the moment."

"Indeed, he looked insulted that he was not deemed important enough to be allowed with you." Thor held out a large arm for her to take. In either case, it would be her last night in the bedroom amongst the hall of the warriors. She was nervous to be shifted away from her only companions, but they assured her they would visit her often, whether it was back in her clay hut or in new chambers in the Palace; all depending on which way the night shifted.

She silently walked with Thor, though finding it difficult to keep up with his long and powerful stride. His gait was far more impressive than most, and it carried his large form perfectly through the corridors of the Palace he would one day lord over. He was also well groomed, and in his shining armor this time for last meal. The polished silver chest plate was wonderful in contrast to his bright red cape that flowed out behind him, wagging about like a dragon's tongue. Halios swore she could see her reflection in his armor.

The halls were empty to which she was thankful for; onlookers would have only served to increase her nerves of the impending occasion. They soon came upon the same doors as the Throne room she was first introduced in before, only now it was emptier once opened, the area sparse of furniture and people. Odin sat high on his Throne, adorned in an impressive set of gold armor that was blinding to her eyes. He leaned in his chair uncomfortably at an angle, the Odin sleep almost upon him now judging from the exhaustion behind his gaze. Frigga was to his left in her lower throne, hands folded neatly in her lap. She gave a quick encouraging smile to Halios, to which she matched equally, even when it felt false on her lips. Loki was not present, though Halios could conclude as to his reasons why. Her guess about his feelings for Sif had been correct, only it seemed the female warrior shared nothing mutually.

The last unknown figure finally emerged as Thor dropped her arm and moved to sit with his kin. The woman, Freyja she assumed, had dark bloody auburn hair that was spiraled wildly down to her waist in free lengths of curls. Her cerulean blue eyes were keen and calculating, while her plump lips were set in a straight line. The lavender dress she wore was slightly translucent, and Halios could see through to her soft skin and womanly curves from under the loose fabric. She was mature and wise in years; still younger than the Queen, but older than Halios and her comrades. She stepped forward lightly, bringing no sound with her feet against the flagstone floor. Halios fought to keep stoic as the Goddess studied her back to front in a circle like a predator. She inspected the garb Halios was wearing with a light touch between her fingers, pinching the material before letting it fall loose to the air. Halios felt a strand of her hair being lifted and ran through with nimble fingers before it was tossed idly back onto her shoulder.

"What are you called child?" Her voice was harder and louder than Halios had imagined, but the sultry twang it breathed told all that she was Goddess of love and fertility.

"Halios Skyggedotter," She pronounced clearly.

"And is it true that you seek my aid to further your knowledge and skill in the art of fertility?" She stood before her now, and Halios felt her eyes start to run with water from looking at the perfect beauty for too long.

"Aye, if you would have me."

"Tis not my decision, but yours child," Freyja replied with a scrutinizing head shake. "I am curious; does your blood run thick with the magic's of the Vanir?"

"I do not know what I am bred from," Halios answered dejectedly. Freyja abruptly withdrew a gold dagger from her gown, causing Halios' nerves to increase before staggering when she noticed everyone else seemed relaxed enough with the action. It left her to surmise the action was innocent.

"Surrender your palm for my sight child." Halios did as told while Freyja placed the pointed end of the dagger vertically above the centre of her hand. Halios winced as the cold metal sunk into her flesh, releasing her warm blood as it pooled around the tip of the golden knife. Freyja pulled back the stained dagger, putting the cold edge to her mouth as she tasted the blood from Halios' vein, her lips painted in the crimson.

A pleasant smile rested on her face as she closed her eyes momentarily, nodding with sweet delight. "Let it be that your heart beats faster with Vanir's luck and gold in your veins. It is a sweet and faint taste of my own I feel in you. Such rich ichor I cannot deny, for I so have been longing for a student of potential and wisdom. You shall be put under my guidance on this day if you still seek to better your powers." Freyja's dark blue eyes dug deep into Halios' crystal ones now, patient but demanding of answer.

"And the debt to be paid?" Halios begged for the truth, knowing nothing is ever so simple.

Freyja smirked with good humor, more of her teeth showing this time, like a grinning wildcat. "Clever as the stars over my father's seas I feel. Indeed I ask only one vow to never be broken on this night, should you choose to form this bond of teacher and apprentice with me."

"I would have you say this request to me," Halios demanded softly.

Freyja nodded to convey her understanding. "You are still with virtue, and I shall have you remain so. Indeed you shall never be courted or mated to another male so long as you bring fertility to others, and keep none for yourself. Let the gift of childbirth belong to others, but never to you."

Halios felt her heart sink at the bidding to be done. Certainly she was not in love with any male now, but what had the future held for her if she so chose to deny herself of family and children? Would she wallow in despair? There was the other matter of her status, that she would be sent back to live the life of a peasant if she did not agree, and the hopes of her hand ever being asked by someone of nobility was not written in the stars in that life. Fan had often jested that he would marry her, but both knew neither felt love for the other in the aspects of a carnal nature. Her bloodline would one day break, and she could never mother as she had hoped, but she was dead set in her ways, and only one decision remained clear for her to make.

"I accept to this vow of celibacy."

Frigga turned glum from the news, as did Thor when he sunk lower in his seat. Odin made no response to which she was thankful; it was her vow to make to whom she willed, and she did this not only for herself, but for all of Asgard.

"Know this now Skyggedotter; if you shall ever break this vow, it is I whom decides the punishment best to be bestowed upon you," Freyja warned sternly.

"This news does not sway my answer," Halios stated strongly with conviction.

"Then it shall be on this day that the All-father witnesses the birth of Halios, fertility Goddess to Asgard and ally to Vanaheim."

They approached the stone steps to the Throne, Odin now standing slowly as the two women faced each other before him. They joined left hands, as was practiced when a vow was to be made, clasping at each other by the wrist. Odin began to speak in the ancient tongue in their midst, a whirl of magic building about them that made the air heavy and viscous. Freyja too spoke in uttered words of the Vanir, ones which Halios was to repeat in her clumsy phrasing. A rainbow ribbon of light encircled their conjoined hands while a whirlwind of magic shrouded them in a dusty mist, blotting them out from the eyes of the room. Halios closed her lids tightly as the magical fume made her head grow light and her muscles weak with fatigue. She slowly peeked opened an eye once more as the veil faded into the night air of Asgard, replaced with a chill that froze her marrow. She pulled her hand back to herself; the tingling sensation of floating magic was still present like needles in her palm, along with the pain from the dagger wound.

"I am humbled before you, mine apprentice. Tomorrow at midday we will begin your journey into this realm of life," Freyja spoke kinder now, which brought a smile to Halios.

"I am most eager to begin," She responded.

"Look to me at the pinnacle rock in the center of the lower gardens, there I shall be waiting." Freyja descended the stairs without as much as a word shared to the Royal Aesir family, the doors shutting behind her that left Halios alone now with them.

"You are certain of this decision?" Frigga asked gently once all was quiet.

"In my heart I know it was my destiny." Halios gazed to her with pleading eyes for her to understand.

"Even so, it could not be changed now. The vow has been taken, and no oath is ever undone so hastily," Odin broke in, his voice scolding to his wife's angelic one. "Thor, escort Halios away to her friends so she may share in this joyous news with them. By dawn, all of Asgard shall know her name."

"Yes Father." Thor leapt down from his high seat to walk with her back to the rooms, his shoulders hunched lowly with the demure look on his face. They were silent most of the way back, though Halios could see Thor was dying to ask her a great many things about her choice.

"Speak your mind," She told him with a sigh.

He seemed hesitant while trying to phrase his words gently in his mind. "I am truthfully glad you are staying in the Palace, but . . . I think you paid too great a price for this dream of yours."

"Perhaps, but I was not presently in love, and now I know not to ever fall, should I risk utter ruin of myself and others."

He nodded, not fully convinced; it was the contorted expression he bore that made his true feelings show on the matter. "Will you tell all the others at once?" He inquired.

"Most likely, except for Fandral. He might not understand, and I wish to share it with him once alone. I owe him that because of our friendship."

"Fair enough, my lady," Thor agreed, and she chose not to argue the title anymore.

They were nearing upon the rooms when a high piercing shriek startled them both into a run, Thor galloping ahead while Halios treaded behind with the uneven steps of a colt. She held up the sides of her gown with both hands as she ran to keep from tripping, while Thor's quick sprinting figure clanked and bashed, his armor creating the same sound as tumbling pots. He emerged to the hallway of the warriors before herself when she came in panting after. The source of the agonized scream had come from Sif, who was now being held in Volstagg's arms, crouched low on the floor, only she wasn't weeping. Her eyes were blazed and full of bloody murder as one single tear escaped down her cheek. Volstagg was trying to calm her rattling body that was seeping with rage worse than a slapped bull. Thor approached her cautiously with hands up while Halios stepped closer, but held back from the scene with Hogun and Fandral. Fandral clasped Halios' hand silently at his side as they watched from behind Thor's large frame at the most bizarre scene. Only when he stepped aside did Halios let out a surprised gasp that confirmed the shock of the matter. Sif's once long and golden hair was cropped almost to her pale scalp, little strands of gold clinging to her head faintly, like grass clipped too short to the earth. Her breathing was ragged as her eyes spoke something of the damnation she contained within.

"When I get my hands on him, I will end him!" She seethed with a crack in her voice that was sharper than glass.

Halios sighed into Fandral's shoulder as he pulled her into his side. It was obvious to everyone present to whom the guilty party was. Everyone else was standing with her for comfort, but for one member of the party. Loki. Clearly the rejection had come to him as swift as Sif's retribution would in return. Silently in her mind, Halios couldn't help but think this was an act of a bitter child who was out there alone and needed consoling, equally as much as the victim, but what was she to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Halios' vow is disrupted by Loki's mischief! I like the distraction from the issue at hand, because sometimes I like to focus on other characters outside of my OC and this story was one that still had the best flow in my mind. Sorry Iron Grasp of Winter fans ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Update: Jan, 2015.**

**This one came quick, which I am glad for because it is very important to see how Halios is with Loki here.**

**Thanks for your reviews again guys, it's really helping to see readers like how this is going!**

* * *

><p>Thor asserted himself into trying adamantly on calming Sif's rage. It was perilous in Halios' opinion. The woman would hear no reason; instead she bore curses under her tongue and would thrash around in Volstagg's oppressive embrace like a wild creature attempting to spring free from the trap.<p>

"Sif you can hardly blame Loki if you did not see him do so," Thor beseeched in a pleading manner.

"Oh please, he would have cloaked himself before doing so. I heard no whisper or sight of him, but I just know it was him! You know as well as I that this is his trickery," She said exasperated.

"When did we last see Loki?" Fandral put forth logically.

"After I left him in the courtyard I had not spied him anywhere. I had gone to see Halios in her chambers before going to retire for the evening. When I awoke, my hair was scattered about my bedclothes and the floor," Sif recounted.

"Indeed, she did come see me before departing," Halios added if knowing nothing else about Sif's story.

Thor heaved a stressful sigh while collecting his face into his palm. Halios realized he was put into an awkward position because of his brother and of the loyalty to his friend. An idea came to her then, and she withdrew from the group in secret to silently go in search for the missing prince. She lifted her skirts up again and began to look frantically for Loki before any other could find him. She hadn't a clue to where his chambers lied, but then it was likely he would not be in the most obvious of places, the stealthy sneak.

Guards were beginning to stare her way when passing, certainly because of her auspicious look as a thin sheen of sweat collected on her brow, but she tried to play calm before taking off into a scuttled sprint after passing them. It was queer motivations that drove her, because Loki certainly was not her concern—he would probably tell her as such and push her away—but she still felt the need to talk with him before anyone else, just to hear his version of the tale. It was wrong of him to maim Lady Sif's hair if he was to blame, but it made it all the more obvious that he was a very emotional person hidden away under so many seiðr cloaks and barriers.

Twas as dark as night could get when she ventured into a section of the gardens that she had never been. It was as foreign and beautiful to her as stepping into a strange land for the first time. The air was damp and cold upon her face, while the pungent smell of lilacs bloomed into the air. From far away his hair matched the sky, and his silhouette was stiff and straight, but guarded like a wall around a keep. Halios took small steps through the short grass while clearing her throat to alert her presence to him, hoping he would not find it too toxic. He casually glanced at her once in dispassion before looking at the purple and black skyline. His two green eyes shone like peridot gems while his alabaster complexion looked like a statue of marble.

"So they send you to do their bidding," He stated bitterly. "You are a fearless one no doubt, but I have no quarrel with you girl."

She frowned at his lack of judgment. "I have no reprimand to give for what you have done. I would ask why, but I do not think you'd answer, and nor is it my place to know."

His lips quirked up slightly at the use of his similar words from before. "It was the best way I saw closure. I thought her…rejection would be satisfying enough, but it only left me vengeful. Even after it was over, somehow I knew it would end like this. She has always loved Thor, and I...just maybe…" He trailed off while looking grim.

"Now she's the vengeful one," Halios retorted smartly. He shot her a scathing look for it, causing her to shrink back nervously as she sputtered to speak. "However, I did not come here to make you feel worse about all of that, but you do realize you will have to face them all eventually?"

"Oh indeed, I am much looking forward to it." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

She only nodded in silence, her gift with words not as sharpened as his. They both looked out to Asgard, the mountains now a stark grey in the night while the forests looked feldgrau green in the shadows. The only bright color to be found in the twilight was her dapple sunlight dress that she had adorned for Freyja's greeting. Now all of her excitement seemed spent and utterly wasted into the night from all the other horrible occurrences that had happened, causing her vow to feel like a distant memory. She had wanted to share the news with the others first, but now that she was with Loki, it only seemed appropriate that he be informed instead.

"So you are to be staying here I presume?" His voice smooth and not wavering. He was skilled at the art of guessing, or maybe he could read minds. It appeared likely considering her previous thought.

"I am to remain here, yes," She agreed.

"And what did you give up in return?" She bit her lip in hesitation. How could he have known about that? Was it preordained that once a gift is bestowed, another is to be taken? "What, you do not trust me?" He raised a humorous brow and she grinned shyly in response.

"Well, now that you say it like that, I feel I shouldn't. What's worse is I fear you are dangerous when in a curious mood, so I'll spare us both the struggle in telling you that I have taken a vow of celibacy."

His brows knitted together with a frown mixed of disgust and confusion. "Celibacy? What an absurd thing to succumb to; living a life of cold comforts and no intimate relations. I am wholly befuddled as to why you would agree to such a stipulation." His answer was blunt and quite ignorant.

She huffed in annoyance at his tactless response, it ruining her pleasant mood. "Well there's one thing you have in common with Thor; rudeness. He thought it was ridiculous as well. Don't you understand it was mine decision to make?"

He looked enlightened by her heated reply. "My apologies, I meant no disrespect towards you, though I think you will have left many disappointed with that arrangement. I myself would never consider such a vow."

Such a male answer, though she flushed at his bluntness, unaccustomed to the sexual nature in another. "Are you disappointed?" She asked softly.

The question appeared to catch him off guard, as well as it did to her from falling past her lips. Was he crestfallen to hear the news? Something within her fluttered from her own words, but she could hardly label the feeling. Perhaps she had lost something before she could even lay claims to retain it, but what was this mystery object? Could it be the very nefarious male that now lay in sync to her side?

"No," He said finally.

"Then you can defend me when I tell the others," She laughed thinly, her cheeks flaming bright opal, aquiver with pleasure.

His face puckered into a sour expression at the mention of his other friends, making Halios regret bringing up the matter. She couldn't predict the reactions of others, but it seemed likely that some of them would not be so forgiving. "You should leave and attend to Sif," He muttered, so softly that she wasn't at first certain if he had spoken at all.

"And leave you alone? No I thought we could go somewhere until morning when everything will be less heated."

"Where would we go?" He bemused. He didn't appear to oppose to her company, though he was obviously perplexed about the invite she had extended. The only people he must have kept quiet company with was Thor or the rest of his family.

She laughed again, realizing she did that often around him, though unintentional. "I don't know, this is your Palace Loki, you lead me somewhere."

He stood stupid, and she understood this to be her first time addressing him by name. She had not meant to offend, and she would take it back if it was so improper to do so. Her journey to be anything of worth was still in infancy, how could she have slipped up so quickly as to assume he was waving her in for friendship?

"We may find ourselves astray for a short while, but by dawn I must return." His answer was curt as he started to walk down further into the gardens with her shuffling behind to catch up. It would only be too easy for him to keep watch of her in the brightly colored gown under the moonlight. The fabric of her skirts swooshed together, sounding like a ruckus of leafs tumbling at his side. Currently she was pulling the rest of her hair loose to be free again, the pins beginning to pinch and scratch on her scalp. Loki was sneaking a glance or two at her frequently, before turning away swiftly when she tried to catch him doing so. She wondered what it was he was thinking, for his face was neither kind nor wicked, and he had not commented on her lack of respect for his title. Instead he led them both through to a wandering path of Berberis hedges that went on for half a league until it led out to the open path that wound straight up towards the Bifrost.

"You're taking me to the rainbow bridge?" She asked incredulously.

"You've wanted to see it, or so my ears have heard in the passing," He replied, his voiced colder than she was expecting. Still, it was a welcomed sight to see the rainbow bridge of Asgard, even if her presence had turned him fowl.

A frown came to her lips, quirking down slightly at the corners while she nodded. She hated to grow so upset so easily about so small a thing, for it was clear that he had never spoken with someone of her stature before; she was as delicate as a flower for Palace life. While she was still a stranger to him, her disheartened mood was plain, she could see from the foreign look of beguilement on his face that he had become tongue tied.

"You shouldn't look so blighted; I am short with most people, and it rarely is taken as insult," He explained passively. "A word of free advice; you will not survive here if you are beaten down by others opinions of you. They will rule you before you can ever command."

"I'm honoured that you think I need such advice, but rest assured I'm not looking to rule anyone...expect perhaps you." She teased.

"A joke?" She laughed at his nonplussed face, and was relieved when he shared in her jest. "You're an odd one, off-hued to the degree of threatening."

She smiled at his assessment while he returned to stoic once their feet met the quarts bridge, lighting up with explosions of color from the pressure of each step they took, and then fading once more. He led them out halfway down the stretch until he stopped at a point highest above the waters. She followed his example of taking a seat on the ledge, their legs dangling over the side before the perilous inky sea below. It seemed like a juvenile activity, one she would have thought beneath him, but he looked to be enjoying where his body had planted, and so she tried to do the same through her abundance of fabric. The suns could already be seen setting in the distance, passed the forests and mountain range they blanketed over.

"So, tell me something about yourself. I have only now just realized that I hardly know you at all. It's not my desire to be in the presence of a perfect stranger," She began, her hands feeling the material of her long skirts nervously while they fanned out around her legs. Most other people must have felt the same around him as she did, because he turned irritated to receive the same response from her. She was startled when he reached out with the desire to stop her flustered hand actions, apprising her further to his cutting character.

"Do strangers frighten you?"

_You do. _"No," She said tightly with her hands stilling under his strength.

He rolled his eyes and blew out a large breath from between his pursed lips, his actions speaking of his boredom and frustration with her. "Well I'll disappoint you quickly; there is so little to be told."

"Where you are concerned, I very much doubt that. Tell me about your childhood," She pressed.

"I…well." He frowned and retracted his hands back into his lap. "I and Thor are brothers as you know, but we are very different, always have been, even while we were growing older. It is not only our appearances that set us apart as kin, but also ours strengths. He is overly fond of fighting and war, whereas I have never been drawn to such avocations. All of the brawn of our family missed me, and left me with a talent of magic."

"That's not such a bad thing as you would lead me to believe," She said with a knowing look.

He shrugged lethargically. "Many would disagree with your candor. I suppose I hold pride in my abilities for they are mine alone, but none else do…well that's not wholly true; Thor often marvels at it. I reluctantly remember being beaten every day at battle studies. Even the Lady Sif could muster more strength in a sword than I. For a time I was a drifter, until I found my way in studying books. Twas my mother who encouraged me into the art of magic. Father, though hesitant, agreed to have me be taught by a master, and so I would spend my days away from the others. I held no such interests in battle history or errantry in the woods. I much prefer darkness over day, and I would rather sit alone than with others."

Halios sat quietly while listening to his past. It occurred to her that Loki was very jealous of everything around him, and it worried her that another incident similar to the travesty of this night could occur in the future. He was content with the way he was, yet despised himself for it. A monster of self-contempt manifested inside his heart, burrowed in a hollow as it fed off of his pessimism. The constant reminder of how he was a queer comparison to everyone else haunted him into wanting to change. The fact that he was different only ever stuck out anywhere he would go, and it would seem he wanted to change that, or force others opinions on him to be accepting. It bothered her a lot more than was comprehensible, sharing nothing but a handful of conversations between them. She realized he had finished talking, and was now staring at her with a lingering need for answers.

"You think me strange as well," He said, his face holding disdain. His eyes however, clouded over to hold indifference from being accustom to the judgement.

"No, it is not a horrible thing to be individualistic," She answered evenly.

He smirked condescendingly at her. "Such a clever answer you paint, Goddess of Fertility. You lie almost as well as myself."

She glared at him and his audacity to besmirch her new title. "No, now you are just being disrespectful. You are a Prince and I should not say such terrible things, but you are hoping I find something wrong with you because you are expecting of it. You are so used to judgment that you now seek it out, and I will not provide you with such a mutter of cruel answers." She stood abruptly, nearly tripping over her skirts before trailing off from his vision. Oh she was outraged! He was unbelievable and improbable. His downbeat mood made it easier to walk away from him, even when she feared it was just like everyone else in his life had done before her. She might had have been the one to walk away, but he was the one who had won their spat, and knowledge of that renewed her rage. Her legs pushed forward and she almost neared the Palace entrance when he came from behind, a grip on her arm that halted her tracks.

"Let me go!" She wretched free from his grasp, her face contorted in anger from her tirade. Halios prided herself on being one of the few in her position who was always happy, but now she felt filled with the capacity to maybe murder him where he stood. Her face was molded into the same face she had greeted him with when she first opened the door to her clay shack.

Now that he had caught her, he appeared stricken with numb tongue on what excuse to put down for his poor behavior. "You must forgive my bizarre habits. It is only that I am used to what people think of me, and I took you to be another one in the same." His mouth settled into a thin line, and he squared his shoulders into a far calmer stance as her arm was returned to her side. Apologizing must not have been something he had to do often, because he was terrible at it. She could spy the scorn in his words a league away, yet the attempt held value in and of itself. He could not be let off over that simple of an effort though, and she wanted to be unforgiving, just this one time.

"Did it ever occur to you that I am different than everyone else as well; that I would not judge you so harshly? No of course not, so just…leave me alone."

She pulled away from his gaze again and started up the steps of the palace until she was safely back inside. Her figure was now lethargic and dejected, as dim as the lighting in the corridors that led her back to her temporary chambers. The rest of her friends had retired to their respective quarters, sparing her a night from having to share the news of her vow. Tomorrow would be her first day of training, and she had wanted Loki to be on her side when she informed the others. Her plans for befriending the second prince had been thwarted once more, by his own doing, and there was little hope left now that he would ever accept her. She shed her gown to the flagstone floor and took to the plush bedclothes, putting Loki out of her head even as he stayed fixed in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of this chapter flowed differently than last time, and I like the overall feel much better. Halios is shy, but she also isn't afraid to put Loki in his place, something he will be quick to learn :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Update Jan, 2015.**

**We seem to be moving along swiftly, but keep in mind after next chapter I have no more chapters pre-edited and it will be back to the editing board for me. Lot's of new stuff will be coming up after that too, so readers old and new, take care!**

**Thanks to those reviewing again, your words help me to know that someone is listening :)**

* * *

><p>"It looks awful." Sif stared blankly in the mirror of her chambers, her face fallen into a scowl by now. The servants present in the room looked disheartened and weary in her presence as they fitted her with new hair, four mornings after the incident. It was a silken piece given to her by the dwarves, only the strands were a magical coal black, a far cry from her once sunny strands. Halios thought the new look made her appear more menacing and strong for the role of a female warrior, that along with how different it was from everyone else in Asgard.<p>

"It does not look wholly bad Sif. I believe it adds much charisma," Halios put delicately while attempting to keep her friend's spirits high.

"Charisma? I'll stick out like a sore thumb, just as the person held accountable for this murder. My hair is ruined and all because I rejected him!" She stood from her vanity table and threw the brush at the mirror, cracking it into little pieces upon impact.

The servants moved with haste as they scuttled out of the room like roaches in a kitchen. They were wise to do so. Her hate for Loki only seemed to grow as time passed, and it had only been four days. Halios too had seen little of the Prince since his public apology to the Lady warrior that had occurred in center of the courtyard; very public and just as humiliating. Truthfully Halios found that he was rather infuriating to be around, and the time apart was refreshing. He was always too quick to answer first for his wit, and he often pitied his own complex of apparent inadequate issues.

"I honestly fear for the woman to become his wife. One look the wrong way at another man and he'll surely torture the poor unfortunate female," Sif went on in exasperation as she threw her hands up in frustration for the prince.

"I suppose he is the jealous type. Perhaps it is a fear of losing one's close to him," Halios answered meekly, the merciful part of her still trying to spare the prince with the benefit of the doubt.

"Or he's a spoiled, vengeful psychopath who cannot handle his emotions in the proper manner." Sif sent a deadpan look to Halios which silenced her from rebutting.

Halios let out an exhausted sigh. It seemed like all of the others had been doing the same thing for the past few days; convincing Sif to let her anger out, and to invite Loki to join them during sparring again. Of course, Halios had not partaken in those matters anymore. Her mornings and afternoons were now consumed with Freyja, a bold woman who was a strict teacher, but also aloof in many of her character flaws. She flaunted her nightly escapades with warriors the next day with Halios often; sharing whom was wonderful in the nocturnal hours or those who were too drunk to keep her salacious appetite sated. Those conversations always spurred curiosity and discomfort in Halios, purely based on her innocence for the subject. Evidently she knew not of the feelings that happened in those moments between and man and a woman, and never would from herein, but it did not forestall her thoughts from venturing off into the "what could have been". It seemed Freyja liked to taunt her with these tales to make her green with envy, but Halios would always smile and laugh at the right moments just to appease her. Freyja would soon look scornful and continue on to the lesson with an air of seriousness.

"You have another lesson with that woman?" Sif asked, her voice tensing on the subject of Freyja. Sif did not like Halios' instructor as she had discovered in the last few days, though all of the men were quick to object to any ill word of the Fertility Goddess, causing both women to roll their eyes to the heavens. Even Hogun looked slightly weathered upon Freyja's constant arrival. Men loved and lusted after her, while women hated and longed to be her it seemed.

"Yes, I should be leaving nigh." Halios stood, brushing out the folds and crinkles' of her shorter dress. The color was of sea foam; a light green with pearl white satin added beneath to pale the shade. The fabric was shear and close to translucent, with no straps on her bare shoulders, the hem ending at mid shin. Twas of Vanir design; Freyja insisted she dress among the fashion of her own heritage now, though Halios had wanted to object to the suggested at first. She was only a portion of Vanir lineage after all. However in her fortune, the gowns were much more to her liking and were comfortable out in the weather, as she had discovered upon venturing outdoors. During meals however, she would stay in Aesir fashion to please the others of the court. Vanir clothing was slightly risqué and garnered many a more looks her way. The attention was unwanted by the celibate. All manner of sexual innuendo suggested her way was unsavory because of her vow.

"I'll walk you outside. We have sparring this day. In fact, your teacher has kindly requested a favor of us, though she has yet to share what may lead into that," Sif noted as they walked. This came as a shock to Halios. What could Freyja possibly want with the warriors?

"Verily, I wish I knew what she wanted of you," Halios remarked speaking her mind.

"We are to meet with her at the nearing end of your lesson. I suspect you are included in the favor." Sif concluded.

"Hopefully all for good reasons," Halios muttered. For an unspoken thought, she could not fathom the ill feelings she held for Freyja. She was her instructor after all, but Halios had conjured a different being in her imagination in comparison to the real entity that had revealed herself. In her own kindest terns, Freyja was a glorified harlot. No one deemed her a useless whore because of her powers; had she been any other woman, she would have been greeted with hostility from the nobility.

She saw the spindles of fiery red hair in contrast to the green garden come into view as she walked alongside Sif. Freyja was regarding the sun with a bright, sultry smile on her face, her long lashes kissing the tops of her cheeks each time she blinked. Halios thought grimly that she would soon be forced to endure another one of her nightly scandalous tales.

"Well, I shall leave you now. Try to stay sane before we collect you for later." Sif took one last glare at Freyja's head before passing a remorseful look on to Halios.

She watched in dismay as the warrior left her in pursuit of the courtyard for sparring, and for a brief moment she wished she had strength in body to draw from so she might have an excuse to join them. There was no reservoir of physical power in her though, and so Halios made her way down to Freyja, who heard her steps before she finished walking.

"Aye greetings mine student." Freyja eyed Halios once, looking at her curves in scrutiny. Sometimes the fertility Goddess had the same look a man would share; as it was rumored Freyja was open to any sexual situation with any partner, though the gazes always made the air thicker with tension.

"I am ready for more learning mine instructor," Halios replied.

"Indeed, let us begin."

Freyja began to hand out books to Halios awaiting arms, ones that were old and worn, laden with dust between the pages. The leather covers were held together at the spine by sinew strings, pulled tight and wrapped thick. The pages of the texts were scratchy and starchy from age, yet the ink was still clear in jet black scrawl. Most told about inner balance for the mind, and how to bring guidance to others. Star reading and potion making was an important part of Fertility, and Halios looked forward to the latter. Her taste for alchemy far outweighed her desire to study astrological bodies.

"I want you to study this." Freyja held out a flower in her palm for Halios to take. She admired the profile of the bud; its petals were a velvety purple with a white pollen center, and the vibrant green stem stretched down to a tangle of leaves. Surely there was another deep meaning that Freyja would want her to discover, but her mind could not expand beyond the idea of it being a simple flower.

"Am I to plant it?" Halios asked unsure.

"Nay, you are to save it first. Before you can bring about fertility and life, you must look after the host willing to procreate. A flower is a poor metaphor in comparison to the body, but alas you need time before helping with cases in the healing ward. Try and use the most natural of healing remedies in opposed to magic for caring in this study."

"May I inquire why?"

"Indeed. Some cases you come across might hold confliction with magic. Not every procreator will want special help when trying for a child. You will come across these cases of parents that will request specific natural healing remedies from you, and not the wave of a hand to summon seiðr." Freyja cautioned.

"Aye, those being the difficult cases I presume," Halios spoke while handling the petals gently between her fingers.

Freyja nodded before continuing with her instruction "In that book I want you to find the potion called fødsel." Halios complied while fingering through the notes. She had never come across so many healing draughts before, and if time had been on her side, she would have taken the opportunity to appreciate a number of them. She stopped upon finding the title of the fødsel potion, a long list of ingredients marking the left-hand of the page, and the instructions to brew beneath.

"Fødsel; a complex potion containing the capability to cause spontaneous birth in nature. Am I to make this?" Halios asked bewildered.

"Tis the first task set upon to all apprentices I have ever trained. Normally when I instructed in Vanaheim, I had groups of students who would go together in search of the one rare ingredient required to complete this brew, however you are the first of whom I have taught solo, and so you will need help on this quest."

"I would ask to choose whom I take with me," Halios requested.

"Indeed, I assumed you would take the warriors so I sought to speak with them on this day."

"Very well, and I thank you for the opportunity you bestow before me." Halios wanted to smile, but her teacher looked less than cheerful: she gave a grave look instead.

"Know that this will not be an easy task. Former apprentices have died on this mission, and I would hate to lose you so quickly."

Halios nodded in response, heeding the cautionary word of the elder Goddess. With the warriors accompanying her it eased her mind, but not enough to stop her from worrying about their safety. Perhaps they would decline and she would be left to take other strangers with her, or worse venture alone. She pushed the thoughts away as the lesson continued into other topics.

She was able to keep the flower bud safe, transporting it into a pot that would ease the journey all the way to stay in her chambers for caring. In part of being a Fertility Goddess, she was also expected to talk through couples problems and ease their distress in times of procreating. Halios deemed herself calm and nurturing enough to possibly do a good job in that aspect, though she was surprised to learn how much can go wrong in communication. The sun had started to boil over her during late afternoon, and she was thankful for the thin Vanir garb. Truthfully, Asgardian wear never fit her properly anyway, and the gowns of Vanaheim matched her pixie shape perfectly. It all spoke volumes as to how she truly never was an Aesir, and the thought was now more comforting while amongst another of her kin.

As Sif had said, towards the end of her lesson the others had arrived; sweating and panting from a hard day's work out under the burning rays. Fandral smiled upon seeing her, before passing Freyja a hateful look that did not go well with his usual jovial face. The fertility Goddess only smirked in reply, expecting as such it appeared. When Halios had first brought news to Fandral of her vow, he had lost all of his sense and gone ballistic. He shouted curses repeatedly on how it was not fair for her to give up her whole life for the good of Asgard. He went even as far as to confront Freyja, who had only replied with calm and disregarding answers. Thor had pulled him away before any damaged was succumbed to the scarlet Vanir, and the matter had been left at that.

"How are you this day my friend?" He asked cheerfully, sitting down on the grass beside her.

"I am well, though I have a large request to now ask of you." Halios bit her lip in contemplation, but it was Freyja who spoke above her.

"I would ask that you all accompany Halios to Aegirheim. She is to start her brewing of the fødsel, and those of you who know it well are aware that the last key ingredient cannot be found in your storehouses; silver liquid from the sea giants."

The air was dimmed in silence as everyone comprehended the meaning of the mission now. Aegirheim was the underwater Kingdom off the coast of Vanaheim. Twas a perilous trek, and the sea giants whom lived there were not always so welcoming. The risk of being drown was common, as was the barred passage if the bribe was not pleasing enough to allow entrance into the ocean halls.

After a long while, words were echoed. "Aye, of course I would accompany my friend; nay I would guard her with my life," Fandral spoke while placing a hand over his chest plate.

"You cannot go without me," Sif put in.

Volstagg bellowed a laugh that rumbled his cauldron belly while Hogun gave a silent nod.

"I would go as well." Thor agreed only to have Halios stand in protest.

"I do not think your father would favor me taking his son into danger," Halios persisted.

"Nonsense, I am no longer a fledgling and I am as mighty a warrior as any. It would shame me to not go with you." His words were soft on her ears, making her appease in acceptance. "Besides, I have found myself in danger on more perilous treks than Aegirheim. This will pose little challenge for me."

"You shall leave tomorrow morning when the cocks may crow. I should think you will all need your rest. I will retire now, and leave you in good company." Freyja stood and left the others as they too walked inside the Palace.

"We need a magician," Fandral pointed out. Everyone else had been thinking the same, but for fear of Sif's reaction, had kept their tongues behind their teeth.

"No," Sif stated bluntly.

"I am sorry Sif, but we cannot go without Loki's help," Thor butted in.

"Why? We would be no better off with him I think," She argued weakly.

"If the sea giants were to leave us to drown, only Loki's magic would safe us. You know what happens when a soul dies amongst the seas, and I do not augur such a fate." Everyone shuddered at Thor's words.

Queen Ran, wife to King Aegir, would steal the souls of those lost at sea and turn them to ghosts, phantoms forever tethered to the ocean floor to celebrate at the dining table in Aegirheim until Ran saw no more entertainment from them in her halls.

Sif huffed in defeat, "Then who shall go ask the brooding one?"

"I shall," Halios piped in. All eyes shot to her with curiosity, and she felt her confidence wane slightly under the stares. "I suspect I could convince him well enough that is…"

"Especially in those threads," Thor said with a grin, causing Halios' face to heat with blood. "I am sorry friend, I know of your vow, but I could not resist the temptation to mention those gowns that Freyja so frivolously gave on to you."

"Are they unflattering?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Quite the opposite; if you were to wear that during dining, every male eye would be split between you and Freyja," Fandral joked. "However, Loki does not look to be the ogling type, so you should be fine."

"Oh yes, because he shows so much respect to a woman's appearance," Sif bit back bitterly.

"I'll just go speak with him then," Halios said finally while ignoring Sif's gibe.

"His room is adjacent to mine; I will show you the way." Thor agreed as they broke apart from the group.

Halios tried to work in her head the exact words to say, but her efforts were failing her. She had not spoken with him since their spat outside the steps to the palace, and suddenly this seemed like a terrible idea. Would he be angry as before or had he reverted back to the silent, yet still cold Loki? Deciding it was an unpredictable situation, she kept her face stoic and her emotions guarded.

"His door is to the left, though I caution to tread lightly on asking his help. He doesn't ever offer it often, but I just sense that you may do some good to get him out of his stupor." Thor hesitated in step before leaving her for his own chambers.

For an eternity she just stood outside in the hall, staring at the painted wood of the door; admiring the grooves and carvings in the grains while the brass handle gleamed from the suns rays that scattered in through windows and balconies. She was just about to muster up the courage to knock when the door opened on itself, revealing a wide-eyed Loki. He was flabbergasted to find her outside his door, still looking to be having an inner argument with herself. He recovered from his shock well, and turned his demeanor calm.

"Can I help you, or are you lost?" He asked blandly.

"I need to speak with you; may I come in for a short moment?" Her voice was hard, and it was unrecognizable to both their ears.

"If you are swift in your conversation." He reluctantly stepped back to allow her entrance.

In truth, he had been on her mind for the past days since they had last spoken, and it wasn't until this time that she was able to search him out. Lucky for her she had found him first before he could have concealed himself amongst some other part of the Palace, but the matter in circumstance was unsettling. She didn't want to appear as a bad friend, only coming to him now out of personal need. Hel, maybe they weren't even friends, but Halios had adamantly continued to try until that disagreement on the bridge to the Bifrost. He resembled a man curious to hear what she had to say, and it must have gone against his normal rules, allowing her inside his chambers. He was leant up against the closed door, arms casually crossed before his chest while waiting for her to speak. She would have felt much more confident in asking if it wasn't for his traveling stare, perusing her person with unreadable eyes; Goddess be cursed for Freyja giving her those pesky gowns!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe even Loki is allowed to stare at her! The next few chapters coming up are some of my favorites, and it is nice not to have to do all that research into the Mythology again.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Update Jan, 2015.**

**This chapter was a mess, but I think I cleaned it up to a much better degree and I hope you readers enjoy!**

**Thanks again reviewers, I am forcing myself to stay consistent because you are all so wonderful :D **

* * *

><p>Loki watched as Halios paced around in his room. Her dark golden hair was curled into coils that bounced on her shoulders with every step she took, while her blue eyes were cast down in contemplation. It shamed him and her both that his eyes would wander down on her body without her knowledge or consent. The gown behooved her figure perfectly, revealing her skin through the shear fabric as well as most of her womanly curves that kept popping up into his view teasingly. Time felt slowed as he observed her chest heaving up and down with every intake of breath. The roundness of her breasts was easy to behold from behind the thin cloth, as were her pert nipples that teased the fabric. Loki became increasingly pained at the reminder of her celibacy, and even more by her question from that night that continued to plague him.<p>

Since she had left him alone to watch after her trailing figure on those stones steps, he had been bombarded with the feeling that she had taken something from him as she went. Had he been disappointed by the news of her vow? Perhaps, but in the most juvenile way in that he wanted something beyond his reach. In many ways he still found her to be an aggravating nuisance. The disappointment she had felt in him over the situation with Sif had made guilt claw like an angry bird in his stomach. But something invigorating had come from their little spat as well. She was willing to stand up to him, and that was an arousing feature. He was a prince and was not supposed to feel anything untoward her, but all of the restrictions made the game more amusing. Something unforetold brewed in his mind, and he knew it was destined that Halios would be his friend, one way or another. A desperate and hollow need that petulance made, yet he could not deny the desire he felt to have her allegiance, if only so he could for once brag that he was favored over all others. He felt more pathetic than ever, but all that mattered now was Halios' opinion, and he set forth to change it.

"Loki have you even heard a word I've said!" She cried when she turned forward to look at him.

He reverted his gaze quickly to meet her face, which now held knitted brows and stormy eyes. He racked his mind for any of the words she had said, but he had been profusely ignoring her speech while wandering his own mind. The only thing that he could conjure into his thoughts was her lithe body that was still presented in front of him like an offering. She looked both tempting and euphoric when she was annoyed. Her lips would part, revealing the fleshy warm wetness of her mouth, while her eyes looked feral. Was he supposed to be answering her? "I apologize, but I've been feeling under the weather as of late," He covered smoothly.

She sighed while sitting on his bed to which he responded by bolting forward to pull her up from just as quickly. He locked his cold, iron grasp onto her wrist and yanked her up instantly; all the while she looked astounded by his brashness. "What did I do wrong?" She yelped in pain.

"I just . . . do not favor anyone to be on my bed," He said evenly while letting her go. Her skin felt like a volcano compared to his cool touch, and the memory of it seared into his palm.

"Oh my apologies! It was a mistake, and will not happen again," She replied softly while rubbing her wrist to be rid of the tingle that he had left upon her skin.

"You were saying something before." He urged her to continue, finding it easier to look at her face now that his emotions had driven out the tension.

"The others and I leave for Aegirheim at dawn tomorrow, and everyone thought it would be best to enlist your help."

Everyone minus Sif he thought humorously. In truth he liked the mischief he had created between them now, and found it much more exhilarating to be the lady warrior's enemy rather than admirer. "What is the purpose for your leave to Aegirheim?" He inquired.

"It is my fault I suppose. Freyja has asked me to brew fødsel in which I require—"

"Silver liquid, yes I know," He finished.

"Don't interrupt, that is a rude habit," She said looking cross to which Loki only smirked in response.

"However I do not understand fully as to why you would seek my help; care to explain?"

She remained with a thoughtful expression. "Well, it comes to no surprise that you, above all others, are best with magic. It was your brother's idea that we may invest in your help. I agreed with him, so I came here to ask, but I hope my efforts aren't going to be in vain."

He frowned at her wording. It left him with no other choice than to accept, lest the others look upon him with dirge. "I suppose I can offer my assistance, though we should make certain of being thoroughly prepared."

"Prepared? What exactly do we need?" She asked bemused.

He sighed. "Truly clueless you all are; good thing I am here to help, I think you did right to seek my aid. You cannot truly just expect the sea giants to let us pass into their realm without due payment, and such a debt must be specific and to their favoring. It will be either a servant or one of the King's daughters to greet us if we are worthy. I hear they treasure coins, but only of precious metals. Sometimes a homebrew of alcohol with gold flakes in the bottle will also savor them, but I don't know if we will find one with such little time before the morn."

She grinned from his long response, hanging on his every word. "You truly are a scholar. It seems you know everything."

His face slightly heated from embarrassment; after all he did not want Halios to have the same opinion of him as everyone else. "There is importance in knowing things outside of battle," He replied tersely.

"Forgive me, I meant not to be crass or to insult you, indeed it was actually served as a compliment."

He breathed deeply out of his nose, a calm washing over him from her reassuring words, as much as a surprise as that was to him. "You mean no harm, this I understand. However, you should leave to rest before we rise for your journey," He told her.

She quirked her lips downwards, a half frown that seemed an odd fit on her mouth. "I hate how everyone refers to it as my journey, it makes me guilt ridden."

"Not your journey then. Let's call it ours," He negotiated.

"I like that much better." She nodded, her hair springing about her head wildly.

They stood in awkward silence, Loki not knowing how to handle this tongue tied persona that swept over him whenever she was around. He was relieved when she made her way to the door to leave, stopping at the last moment with a hand grazing the brass handle. "Well…thank you for agreeing to accompany us. We all missed your company these past days."

"Really, I find that rather doubtful," He said with a knowing look. She flushed, trying to overcome her embarrassment with a frown. "But a nice lie that is, and I thank you for it." He relented and she smiled innocently at him in response before walking out of his chambers.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding upon her departure. He maneuvered over to his bed swiftly and laid down among the folds of his bedclothes, taking in a greedy inhale. As he suspected, her scent was now wafting in the room like a poisonous fume of intoxication; driving him mad enough to climb the walls. Something was wrong with his mind as of late; she had established her way into his brainpan, and he had been silently obsessing over her. The act was far from innocent; after all, he had been using magic to spy on her the past four days when he had been starved of her company. Sometimes he would play the silent observer to her lessons with the Vanir, while other times a more sinful side of him would steal his way into her chambers as she slept. He had wanted to earn her trust once more, but standing over her in darkest shadows while she drifted unconscious between fur and silk likely wouldn't have been an approach she would have welcomed. His own cowardice attempts made his own heart ill from his lack of gall to speak with her personally.

_It was really no wonder that Sif came to reject me,_ he thought bitterly.

With a flick of his wrist, the candles snuffed into smoke that danced in little curls to the ceiling. He focused on keeping his eyes closed to find sleep, but his nose kept picking up the lingering scent of sweet peas, left behind from the Goddess who had abandoned his side moments ago. His intentions to build a relationship with her had been honorable, but his mind and body seemed to want more than a wholesome and respectable friendship. The searing arrow of lust had penetrated him with a death striking blow that left no mirth in its wake. Curse the norns for setting her fate into celibacy. He would never have a chance to taste her sweet skin or feel her warm heat. Thank the All-father that his thoughts were safe from prying others after years of practice of guarding them. He was well aware of Freyja's ability in seiðr magic; she could have easily read his thoughts if it weren't for his skills studied in the same art. He lied there straight on his back, his spine like a sword, letting his mind clear until sleepy illusions bound across his mind in tumbling waves.

* * *

><p><em>He was in a wooded area, enclosed by red trees and gold leaves while the flowers blossomed. The snapping of twigs and leaves crunched under his feet as he moved forward, no rhyme or reason in his mind other than that he was compelled by need. The trunks grew taller than the turrets of Asgard, and he could scarcely see the tops of the canopy. Twas nearing dusk in the dimmed sun that had befallen the forest. Cold orange and yellow sprayed the trunks with sad joy, while evening dampness was clamming onto the surfaces of the crowned leaves. He pressed onward unknowingly to the one who was in unaware, awaiting his arrival.<em>

_He crept silently now as he spied blonde hair turned amber in the sunset, a crown hovering in station. The figure stood unmoving to the elements, opposing the wind to back down as it crashed against her. Loose strands of her mane dangled and brushed forward over two tan shoulders, adjacent to a head that was cast down to the ground in melancholy._

"_You should not have come," The voice whispered in strained agony._

_He stepped forward earnestly. "Perhaps, but you can't deny you want me here."_

_She let a defeated laugh that was more of a cry for help to his ears. "Always so certain of yourself; you never change Loki."_

_He stepped directly behind her and encircled her waist with his arms, while leaning down to her ear to whisper. "I wonder if you'd have loved me, had I been anything other than I am now?"_

_He felt her frailty in their shared lover's embrace. She was so very small, and behaved as a green girl left behind with no guardians. But Loki knew better. He leant his face into her soft hair that slipped through his fingers like water from the falls. It was like walking into a spring morning every moment they were together. Slowly she maneuvered to face him, though his arms remained as a belt on her hips. She smiled with admiration, one that was only ever delivered to him._

"_Stay with me…until the end." Her eyes were so very intangible to him now. It was to look upon the swells of ocean waves in her eyes; waiting for a tide that would never come._

"_The end? You speak words that fall on deaf ears mine lover." He tore away from her now in disgust, leaving her broken and wilting._

"_There is a hate inside you, which corrodes and curdles you. It manifest's even too deep for my liberation." Tears were falling from her eyes, but her voice held the strength of harp strings._

"_Who would stay with me when I enter shadow's loom?" He questioned coldly, now his back facing her like a stone wall._

"_Not I. I cannot find the answer to save you, so I should be without you." He heard her move across from the crumpled spot of leaves on the forests floor. "You'll drown in anger."_

_Hollowed, he turned to face her, only to find the forest blacken with night that blinded him. She was running now, her hair the dark beacon that was leading him astray. In a crazed stupor he began to frantically chase her. His feet beat the ground harshly and yet she was an unreachable pagan that was forever gone. Something else had sprinted behind him; the forests branches were now twisted and decrepit arms that were clutched for him manically. Splinters staked his limbs and tore at his garb as he attempted to charge away from the folly, fibres of his garment being stripped away from his being as he struggled. His Enchantress had stopped running. There she stood, back faced again, unmoving like a statue. He called to her dumbly like a ghost, but he feared his voice was only a breeze to her ears. He was pinned down; the loads of the living trees keeping him immobilized while she turned slowly to face him._

_Her lips moved to speak but he could not hear the words that played from her mouth. He studied her wholly; her bosom heaving heavier while her belly protruded motherly with weight. Her bare feet were blacked from dirt, and crusted from dry blood that caked from reckless gallivanting in nature. Her hair was an unweeded wreck, all while she kept her trembling hands caressed atop her full womb._

_The forest was dying away around them, falling into purgatory. He made to catch her once more before the ground caved from under her. With a jovial smile and hooded lids, she fell from his sight. He let out a cry of anguish as he made to latch after her, but the forest was no longer his present. There he stood on cold steel towers tall; opaque in the burning night. Desperate and pained screams below echoed at him from a dying world that was alight in fire. Midgard was smote in ruin while he reigned triumphant. With golden horns of a harbinger, he stood high to behold his kingdom._

_A hand clasped his gently to the right, and he returned the embrace of fingers. She smiled at him now, her skin fair with coal blackened eyes and a crown of green. The threads she bore were jagged and harsh, in poor comparison to her even more sinister smile. He looked down at their joined hands to find hot emerald flames licking into his palm. She was an inferno of fire, spreading her smoke unto him._

_She spoke softly, a hard tone so horrid and unrecognizable, but with words that enkindled his very being. "My King."_

* * *

><p>He sprang up in his bed, coughing furiously while rubbing his eyes. Slowly he took in a deep breath that filled his lungs to breathe, fighting that terrible urge to choke on the vapors of his dream. He plowed his fingers back through his midnight locks while resting his head on his arms. He was exhausted, even when it seemed he had slept all the way through the evening and the night. The sun was sneaking through his dark curtains, trying to peek its pesky way into his chambers as birds sang with merit. Twas dawn he rationalized, and he needed to get moving to the awaiting others in order to fulfil his promise. It may have very well been the last thing on his mind that morning.<p>

His tunic and cotton pants would not be enough for the trek to Aegirheim, instead he clad himself with green and silver armor; hose, mail, greaves, brigandine and faulds. Looking in his mirror, he found a frightful looking doppelganger of himself. Purple circles wrung around his eyes with puffy bags that sat heavy upon his cheeks. His usual healthy white complexion looked bluer and lacklustre, making him want to blanch in disgust if it weren't for his limited time. He tried his best with magic to stay his hair, but it ended up curling at the nape of his neck slightly, making him look boyish and unintimidating. The last thing he took with him was his knife set, and a pouch of coins; even in disarray he could still remember the most vital of things.

The walk through the halls was lonely, yet solitude could not be found. _It was only a nightmare of macabre imagery and fabricated reality, no need to be hysterical,_ he told himself strictly. But it had bothered him when Halios had appeared to him as something of a shadow of herself. The furthest thing he wanted to do was see her put in harm's way, regardless of how young their acquaintanceship was. He shook his thoughts free while muttering an enchantment to ease his tensions, the magics seeping into person to prevent any more of his strength from being sapped. Right now, his comrades needed him to guild them safely, and so they would tolerate him for the time being. He passed one last hesitant look to the palace before stepping onto the bridge to the Bifrost, where Aegirheim awaited their unwanted presence.

* * *

><p><strong>The dream sequence changed because it sets the plot on a path of where I want the sequel to go. I don't know if old readers remember the initial dream, but I would be happy to remind you in a PM if you'd like ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Update Feb, 2015.**

**This chapter needed clean up, but it flows much better now.**

**Thanks reviewers, I'm glad you like how this is continuing, and the adventure in Aegirheim will bring some fun drama.**

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look…rested.," Fandral noted with a raised brow to an approaching Loki, who only glared in response at the warrior's jest.<p>

"I know, I look rather spent, but I'll still be of use to you, after all it is the only reason you want me here," He noted bitterly.

Fandral sighed with a shake of his head, very much a patronizing mother with that action. "Why don't you believe that we actually missed your company? We aren't a full battalion without you."

The God of Lies only shrugged before looking away to the landscape. The lands were growing orange from the barely risen sun of dawn as they waited for the others to arrive. It was crisp with a bite in the air, the damp nipping at the tops of his ears that peeked between the strands of his black hair. He pulled his leather gloves tight and clenched his fingers into fists to hold in the heat. His impatience was causing him much irritation, and he could feel himself slipping into the fidgets. The cursed dream hadn't left his thoughts after the brisk walk to here from his chambers, but he was trying everything in his power to put it out of his mind. Knowing Thor well, he would be the last one to show up before they could leave on their journey, his tardiness always being the hindrance to their timely departures. Being left with Fandral was rather a nuisance, for he could feel the blond warrior's eyes upon him in scrutiny.

Loki winced before speaking, "Alright, share what you have to say."

"You look so terrible right now, I hardly recognize you. Since when is Liesmith ever this disheveled?" Fandral said incredulously.

"Dreams in the dark are often unsettling," Loki murmured.

"Aye, a bad dream was it; really I never took you to be so bothered by nocturnal illusions."

"An illusion can feel more real than what is favored. I was…disgruntled to say the least." He ran another hand back through his hair before turning to see more of the warriors marching to join them. Sif spared a heated glare his way while he grinned evilly at her, summoning up enough mischief for that it would seem. "Love your new hair milady." He bowed in mockery to her.

Sif growled and lunged at him only to be stayed by Volstagg's thick arm. "Calm yourself Sif, and Loki could you please keep your snarky comments to a minimum, we actually have to make it to Aegirheim today."

"Forgive me; it was not my place to be discourteous." He kept his face serious even with her eyes still narrowed and fixated on him.

"How much longer until we leave?" She asked tersely before turning to Fandral.

"Well Hogun is arriving just behind you, which leaves Thor and Halios. Really you'd think my friend would have been first to show since this is for her lessons." Fandral shook his head humorously.

"No, Thor was helping her find an outfit appropriate for the journey," Sif retorted.

Loki frowned with derision. Why did everyone always go to Thor for help, and what assistance could she possibly need with her apparel? They were irrelevant details that nevertheless worked to unsettle his practiced demeanor of an unflinching façade. "Well they should hurry!" He spat.

"Yes, how cruel of them to take up your time; I forget how much you have to do in a day," Sif responded sardonically.

He was about to retort, but everyone turned to the sound of laughter flowing down the bridge. Halios was in step with Thor and smiling at him warmly while they shared in laughter. A common and familiar sight in Loki's eyes; Thor could make anyone laugh, but Halios was jovial enough that much effort wasn't necessary. What was different about her that morning however was her garb, ill fitted and masculine on her boyish figure. She was fitted in tight black cotton pants with a flat bottom pair of black boots to match. A light blue cotton button up was underneath the brown leather jerkin she was straightening. Her hair was braided back from her face and Loki caught the glint of a golden hilt strapped to her leg in a leather scabbard. She was carrying with her, a small dagger.

"Ah, you and Sif have not sent each other to Valhalla yet, this is a good sign." Thor nodded while slapping Loki's shoulder. Loki rolled his eyes while Sif spared a small smile.

"I apologize for making you all wait here, but as you can see, this is more appropriate attire for such a cause." Halios spoke aloud, her voice soft and steady.

"Indeed it suits you attractively." Fandral winked at her and she laughed with her head back. "Though I'm surprised to see we had any type of armor that would fit you."

Halios' ears pinked at the tips as she looked at Thor. "It is actually tailored to fit an adolescent boy."

"It was all the armorer could find. We have few pieces of battle garb for women. Don't give me that look Sif, yours are specially made," Thor said while the Lady warrior glared shrewdly at him.

"All is well. As it is, I don't think I'll be wearing much of the sort again," Halios said with a shrug.

"Indeed, we are all here to keep you safe. Let us be off," Thor spoke, now everyone following in his steps.

Halios hung back long enough for it to look intentional so she could fall beside Loki, who saw her but was committed on ignoring her. He really was so black and white, even he thought it was difficult to know which mood he would be in around the girl. "I thank you again for coming, though I must speak boldly when I say that you look a little more under the weather today." Her face held concern when he glanced at her.

"If that is your polite way of saying I look horrid, then I thank you for the pleasantry. However I already caught a glimpse in a mirror and know I look weary," He said shortly. "The real mystery is how the glass did not shatter upon my casting reflection."

"Well I wouldn't be so blatant about it, but you do look worse for wear."

Her words were so delicate. _How annoying. _"We'll see how you fair when traveling by Bifrost." He jeered.

She paused in step with worry etched onto her face. "How different is it?" Her voice sounded slightly higher pitched in panic.

His eyes widened from her sudden distress, not realizing the inelegance of his words because of his blinded spite. "I meant not to worry you, and that is my mistake, I'm sure you'll do fine. Everyone experience's it differently the first time after all." He corrected quickly.

"How do most handle it?" She wondered as they continued walking, though her steps had slowed considerably. It looked to him that she was dragging her feet forward forcibly.

"Most feel vertiginous or ill; I remember when we all first traveled by Bifrost. Everyone was battling sickness except for Thor." He frowned while lacking his usual malice. "It seems he can handle any challenge thrown at him just perfectly." Loki added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure you were fine as well," She said kindly.

He huffed at her constant attempts to placate. "Not hardly; I blacked out for several minutes and had to be taken to the healing room by my father." The reminders of his weaknesses made him bitter and peeved. He had been small then, but he could recall his head bobbing up and down and his legs swinging back and forth as his father rushed through the corridors with him in his arms. His mother had not been far behind, with Thor trailing at her skirts.

"Could the very same happen to me?" She inquired.

"Not likely; we were children then, but an adult mind will be able to support the stress better."

It was upon them as they came under the archway of the Bifrost, entering the golden dome at the end of the bridge. Heimdall stood in the center of the Observatory, clad in solid gold, his large sword ever present with him. Loki saw as Halios marveled at the sight of the giant Gatekeeper with her wide eyes; his dark skin matched the very sky he observed with those pensive eyes. It was a surprise to see Freyja present in the dome with him. She was dressed in her traditional Vanir dressing gown; this one of a simple rosy pink, the skirts all gossamer as they trailed down from her wide hips to her thin legs.

"I come on my own behalf to wish you well in your endeavor. Let it be that you all return swiftly and in safety. Let your eyes guild and protect you, and let your ears not be deceived from poisoned words. Be it that the norns find you home." She smiled at Halios then, stepping forward to take her hands. "Mine student, I look forward to your future learning upon your return; let none else sway you from your path." At that, Freyja sent a malicious glare to Loki who was used to such proclivities from others, yet his brows hit his hairline from the unexpected scorn of the Vanir.

"Whoa, scary; what was that look for I wonder?" Fandral whispered closely to Loki.

"I have no idea," Loki muttered back while deep in thought. Truly he was just as surprised as Fandral about the uprooting hostility, and the hairs on his neck were standing at attention from it. He watched as Freyja's swaying figure left the dome, his mind at work in attempt to come up with a decision for her hate, but none could he find and he was perplexed.

"You wish to seek Aegirheim, but I can only send you as close to its waters in Vanaheim," Heimdall spoke, his voice a deep baritone.

Thor approached first, for the Gatekeeper's respect for Asgard's eldest Prince ran deep, much to Loki's protest. "Then off to Vanaheim we shall go friends."

The group split off before the portal of the Bifrost, all standing at arm's length apart from one another. Halios had paled considerably since they entered the dome, to the point that she looked as ill as Loki felt. He wanted to tell her to relax, but not for everyone else to hear. Her cotton white face was unusually fair, all of the blood in her body rushing away to her head and her heart in some desire to flee no doubt. He fought through his troubled thoughts, deciding to probe her mind lightly, if only to give her a sense of peace.

"_You'll be fine Halios."_

Her eyes were blown huge as she turned to face him, her plaited hair swinging off her shoulder like a whip. He smirked in response, his goal realized now with her mind distracted. Heimdall pierced the center of the dome with his sword, activating the Bifrost, all the gears spinning like clockwork. At the last second Loki felt his hand be taken in by Halios' small palm; gripping tightly as they soared between the realms. He made sure not to let go, and for her comfort he squeezed her hand back to alert her to his presence. The feeling of evaporating into tiny pieces always sent Loki aquiver while in the space between worlds. Even now in his palm, Halios' skin was barely felt, but he knew she had not let go out of fear. Why she had elected him for comfort was baffling, but not unwelcomed either. Her childlike hands were smooth and warm as petals on a flower left in the sun of a summer evening. Too soon did he see a small orb in the distance, taking shape into a blue world as they grew closer. Vanaheim's lush green scenery came into view as they landed on world in an open garden, a harmonious place that they could all be thankful Heimdall had chosen.

Halios stumbled back into Loki with her weight, though he caught her with ease in his arms. He sat her on the ground quickly and knelt down at eye level to see her now red eyes that were fluttering rapidly. The others rushed forward almost immediately once they noticed the pair knelt on the ground. Loki kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she overcame the feeling of world to world travel, her frame swaying back and forth like a top. Slowly she put her hand to her forehead while pinching her eyes shut to save them from the daylight sun.

"That was…exhilarating," She put dryly, her words coming out slow and smooth from her flushed lips.

Loki grinned from her brusque response. "You did well considering, though my hand is worse off than before." His fingers were clenched together and red from where she had been crushing them in hers.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, a mad blush retreating onto her cheeks.

"What was she doing holding your hand?" Thor asked, a big teasing grin appearing on his face.

Loki stood abruptly and pushed passed his hulking brother without answering. Fandral helped Halios stand again, as the energy flowed back into her knees and leg muscles. Loki was already ahead, judging their bearings to get to the sea from their vantage point.

"The coast lies to the far east, we should head as straight as we can with little detouring." Loki deducted when the others joined at the front.

"Lead the way then Silvertongue." Volstagg nodded.

Loki's expression soured but he went ahead as Thor joined him. The long grass was sparse, but it crunched beneath their boots as they walked through the brush. Unlike Asgard, which was rich with good soil to grow crops in low level farmlands, Vanaheim was abundant with sand. The beaches of white sand stretched all around the Palace in the distance, down to the coastline of the rich waters. Wharfs and seaports were common as most villagers made their living as fisherman. The lands had little business being tiled, though they did have a thriving lumber trade because of the so many forests that covered a good deal of their lands. It had been many years since Loki had last been to Vanaheim, and even longer since he had set foot in the pearl Palace, but he remember much of its grace, the sweet harmony of the cool ocean breeze on his face.

"You did of course remember to bring something to bribe with I assume," Thor began while interrupting his quiet reverie.

"Of course; I knew all others would let it slip their minds." He drawled, juggling the small bag of coins in his hand.

"I however, did bring this." Thor pulled out from a burlap sack, a bottle of Asgardian vodka with slicks of gold flakes dancing in the liquid under a wax red seal.

"Clever that," Loki complimented shortly, not expecting the idea to come from his lame witted brother.

Thor hid the bottle once more for extra bribery for safe measures. "I couldn't help but observe your new relations with Halios," He hinted with a touch of excitement.

Loki scoffed. "I only help the needy."

Thor rolled his eyes dramatically. "Please brother, I see you two share a connection. She trusts you, and I see some good out of this friendship between the pair of you both. It appears you can talk to her more freely than you can with the others—besides myself—and Halios needs someone like you for guidance with your magic and what not."

Loki quirked his lips slightly while heeding his brothers jumbled words. Apparently it was fickle to deny, seeing as even the dunderhead Thor could see they talked in cohesion. Verily, he did favor Halios, but it called for something beyond friendship. He thought back to Freyja's hateful look, and wondered if she had somehow put together the lust he felt for her new apprentice.

"You're becoming more observant brother; I'll have to watch myself," Loki replied cunningly.

"I'm sure you'll find new ways to cloak yourself." Thor grinned. It was true; since the night he had destroyed Sif's hair, he had only increased in his skills of invisibility and it proved a useful tool in the house of Odin. Pray be it stood skillful against the sea giants.

"I can feel the spray and salt of the ocean waters upon my face, we must be nearing," Fandral called ahead to the two princes.

"Aye the water, she be to the left of us up ahead," Volstagg responded.

The solid oak docks dropped into the shallow end of the water, with little boats tied by ropes on the platform, the oars tucked away safely on the seats. A burly old fisher was sitting on the wooden pedestal with rod in hand, his hat tipped down to avoid the sun's strike, and a pipe with smoke of Vanir ash dangling from his mouth.

"We'll have to pay for the use of the boats. I do hope we will have enough money left over to sate the sea giants," Thor added wearily as he counted the coins in his hand.

"We could always borrow them if the price he names isn't to our liking," Loki added slyly.

"You mean steal them?" Halios asked incredulously.

"In the worst case scenario, yes we would. I did not come this short to fail." His candor had Halios biting on her lip. Really, she was as innocent as they all said, and it thrilled him to the point of chuckling aloud. _What was life without a little sin anyhow_, he thought frankly. Perhaps she was learning he was as mischievous as the others had no doubt told her. Perhaps she liked that.

"You're the quick one with words, go and bribe him Loki." Volstagg nudged the small prince forward in the direction of the stationary fisherman, who was sitting too still to not have been eavesdropping.

Loki kept his shoulders straight while breathing in an air of confidence. He felt rather dashing from the obvious satisfaction Halios was receiving from watching him. It appeared she saw him just as interesting as he foresaw her to be. More than just a puzzle to be solved he concluded. With false sincerity he plastered on a smile before clearing his throat to address the old sailor. The man was scruffy and untidy. His face was in desperate need of a shave while his hair needed to be groomed and bathed from too many long hours spent in sweltering Vanaheim sun. His dark blue overcoat reeked of fish oils and soiled water, clear from the mold stains that chewed away on the hem. A sheen of sweat glistened on his upper brow that he promptly wiped away with his hand, all while choking out a gurgled cough. Loki kept his façade calm, but inside he was swelling with arrogance. Sometimes life was too easy and provided no challenge. The older sailor was quick to agree to let them have the boats for free before he turned back to his futile fishing with worm on hook. Nothing was biting, but bless him for trying.

Loki strutted back to the others with a nonchalant expression. "Shall we get going then?" He asked aloud. Mouths hung agape, as usual they were once again impressed by his ability to persuade. Even Sif seemed mildly entertained by his display, her brow hooked up in question.

"Just like that? Wow that was almost too easy for you," Halios smiled at him as she overcame her initial shock.

"Easy is, as easy does love," He remarked sharply.

So it was that they made their way into three groups for the small boats. Loki remained collected when Halios decided to stay with him, but it was rather rewarding that finally someone had picked him over the colossal Thor. It seemed he offered out his hand for her to take before anyone else could, as she stepped into the small boat. His stomach was light and leaping with lust for her again, but he also wanted and demanded to keep respect for her and so he fought back his more carnal inclinations. He was discreet, but kept sneaking glances at her as they paddled onto the water, his loins insisting that he did. The masculine clothing she was adorned in somehow looked appealing to his eye more and more, hugging her dainty hips and lean legs tauntingly. Her hair was darker than the Vanir sun, but rather matched the wheat that grew in the lower fields of Asgard. She was tending to a seasick Fandral at her side, which made him gape at them humorously, but a twinge of jealousy stirred also.

The air was thinning into a chill now, and the mist seemed to build as the land was no longer visible behind them. He tightened his grip on the oar while pushing the boat forward cautiously, the blade of the paddle cutting through the water in quiet strokes. The ripples formed light on the surface like glass as they treaded further out in the sea towards the mighty halls of Aegirheim, where just below their noses it became apparent what would soon be upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>Onward towards the Ocean Palace! Lot's of Lolios to come (Still love that ship name!)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: update: Feb, 2015.**

**Man the further I go into the story, the more I realize I had a lot of editing to make. It's all good fun though, and reliving the journey of Lolios is not something I regret ;)**

**Thanks reviewers, you guys rock!**

* * *

><p>The paddling went on for a little while longer, nothing but the sound of the water filling up the empty spaces without words. Halios grew nervous to be this far out at sea on such a small boat. The waters were mighty, and they were at the mercy of the waves now that any warm comfort of Vanaheim had vanished in the wide breadth they had traveled. Her arms were securely around Fan, trying to ease his ailments while in turn it provided her with the reassurance of another body. Their third companion was Loki, but he hadn't spared many words, instead assuming the role of rower as his charge.<p>

"How much longer?" Fandral groaned. He had paled and turned an off shade of green since they had touched the water. She was trying to ease his comforts, but to no avail as he continued his moans of disgruntlement, and she grew more concerned that he might expel his breakfast on her or Loki. She tried to steer his head in the direction to the side of the boat to avoid that disaster, because the further the course took them, the more it seemed to make Loki's blood boil with annoyance for Fandral's belly-aching.

Halios spared a sharp look to the Prince who only gave an honest roll of his eyes from their comrade's complaining. "Fandral I've been at this since we've been out here, there is only so much I can do at this point," Halios said begrudgingly; she too was losing her patience.

"Just tell me we will be in Aegirheim soon," He beseeched in a whine.

"We won't be there until someone fetches us!" Loki snapped rudely.

"Odin's beard, you two are snippy," Fandral commented. "Have you no care or tolerance for a man stricken with the sickness of the sea?"

"We've had to put up with your excessive groans for nearly an hour now, and it's maddening! You're going back with Sif when we leave," Halios rebuked.

"Oh but she'll throw me overboard instantly!" He cried in alarm, sitting up in a flash while breaking away from Halios.

"It's no more then you deserve." Loki murmured. Halios overheard his whisper and snorted lightly while sharing a discreet grin with him.

"Brother where are you?" Their ears perked up to the sound of Thor's call. The fog had built up around them now, and it was difficult to make out their brethren counterparts in the other boats opposed to them in the water.

"We're to your left." Loki yelled back.

The rippling waves came close as the wood of Thor's boat touched theirs, and the faces were visible again as the haze receded. Sif and Hogun had stayed with Thor, while Volstagg had to accommodate alone in his own boat; his weight evidently was too much too handle with others present lest they capsize.

The air was cold and musty with the smell of the salty waters hovering under their noses. It was murky grey and blue in the pool below them, making it hard to distinguish forms from rocks in the water. It was eerie quiet in the abyss surrounding them, nothing good coming from such silence. Fandral was even on high alert now as he sat straight in the boat, seasickness all but forgotten.

"Where are they?" Sif whispered.

"We are close to the shores' of Hlesey Island now. Aegirheim's halls are directly below," Loki muttered as he pointed to the small spit of land that was Hlesey Island, just leagues to their right.

"Should we make an offering?" Volstagg asked, his red brow arched in suggestion.

"I'll try first." Thor reached into his carrying sack again and took out the glass bottle of celebrating vodka. He dipped his hand into the fouled waters, and let the bottle be carried away into the ocean depths while waiting for a response. The golden prince dabbed his fingers on his red cape with a look of pure malice on his face as his hand resurfaced. "Urgh, rancid!" He cried about the slimy substance caressing his fingers.

Everyone tensed on the wooden planks of their seats in waiting. It was unlikely any harm would come to them if the offering was rejected; at best they would be sent back to shore, but as Loki had said before, they had come too short to fail, and that outcome did not secure the silver liquid. The charcoal blue waters stirred from a queer blowing in the wind that whispered no words of comfort while it stirred through their hair. A foul voice was in the distant air, heeding them to take refuge from ghoulish things.

"Loki you're disappearing!" Halios shrieked.

He took notice of his hands just as quickly as everyone else did after her frantic proclamation. His palms were now pale and translucent, the veins blue as they threaded around bone and tissue. Halios had never seen anything like it, but she suspected it was a bad habit when he was nervous, causing him to lose control of his magic. He was turning invisible with no fault but of his own untrained thoughts, whatever those may have been. She heard as he swore the spell away under his breath which made her gain a look of relief. Her reaction was a tad overbearing she could admit, but she hoped he saw her concern as flattering nonetheless. He spared a small smile only to her and himself, before everyone's attentions were averted to the sound of a splash in the water.

"Argh, man overboard!" Fandral cried as he flailed his arms around the surface, treading the seas. "Lend me a hand, one of you!"

"Watch what you're doing!" Sif snapped, making no move to extend her reach.

"Fandral," Halios said tiredly while the other's laughed at their drowning friend. "Come on."

She reached her hand out to him before there was a disturbance in the waters, something shuffling their way that disrupted the stillness.

"A mysterious figure approaches," Fandral said as he pointed down below, past his dangling legs that stared to kick frenetically. "Quickly, pull me out of here before I'm eaten."

A flinty laugh resonated from below the surface, bubbles rising with a voice. "I will not eat you, fair-haired male."

To show fear would be discourteous, so naturally they turned to staying stoic, but it was difficult when the head of the sea giant emerged, breaking through the veneer of water. Her hair was blood red and with a face contorted in wretched hideousness which looked to be mirror shattering. In the water, her tail whipped furiously in waves, with scales a hard teal green, matching close to her ghostly complexion. Her long flowing, crimson locks were equal to her body length, and trailed into the water behind her, like spilt chum. She was Blodughadda, one of the nine daughters to King Aegir and Ran. All of her sisters were called the Undines, and reflected much of their mother's appearance, though each one seeming uglier than the next. It would appear that Blodughadda was the most startlingly unattractive if there was any truth in rumors.

"You have traveled far Aesir, to be granted permission into mine father's mighty halls. Pray you tell me quick and steadfast of what your reasoning is to come here." Her voice was deep and low like a feral jungle cat.

"We have come to dine in great peace with your King and father. I fancy last we met that he agreed to a game of chance with myself," said Thor.

Halios wondered for Thor's lie, and concluded that the sea giants held qualms about bestowing silver liquid unto others. They could not very well go up to the King and ask for a hand of his precious treasures. Had she known this beforehand, she would not have asked her friends to accompany her into danger.

Loki smirked, as if listening to her thoughts as he replied, _"Of course we did not tell you, for we knew you would deny us access to come with you. Now you know that we must steal what you seek, so is there really any more to discuss?"_

She gripped her head in slight irritation while glaring at him. She could feel the slight pull in her mind when he did that, and wished he'd stop or at least tell her his secret of how he was capable of doing so.

"_In due time I will tell you my secret."_ He sent a wink her way causing her to frown, though her face heated to the same hue of red as Blodughadda's hair.

"This is truly an honor to be bestowed with such important guests. Me thinks my father will welcome you with big arms and a warm heart. I will guild you now to our Grand halls."

She dove under the water like a knife piercing soft flesh. The boats slowly began to sink after her, causing Halios to feel distress as they became submerged. She gripped her seat tightly, causing her nails to dig into the wood and leaving half-moon crescents imbedded in the plank. The others remained calm as their bodies too were enveloped into the cold liquids embrace. Perhaps sensing her hardship, Loki maneuvered to sit by her as soon they were under the water, still breathing as if it were sweet air filling their lungs.

"When we are with a sea giant, we will be able to breathe normally," He told her. It was bizarre to hear words uttered in the sea. Every syllable sounded like a gargled bubble being blown, and a struggle for breath.

"A little warning would be nice for next time," She remarked sourly with a scowl.

Loki grinned, as did the others at her discontentment. They immersed further into the waters with Blodughadda's leadership, her winged tail slicing up and down repeatedly to project her forward. Only the most esteemed of guests would be greeted and shown into Aegirheim by one of the King's daughter's, so that was a blessed sign. It seemed luck was on their side for the current time, but none could foresee how the journey would play out.

A little ways in, the underwater torches of Aegirheim came into vision, glowing balls of magical light that illuminated through the dark shadows. The ocean Kingdom was alive in the black waters bound around its pillars of sand stone. Blodughadda lead them to the self-proclaimed gates that were barred with gold locks that were magically binding. They stepped out from the row boats now, and touched the salt and pepper gravel of the sea floor. Forests of kelp and seaweed grew in abundance around the palace, though some could be a guise, as sea giants were capable of transforming into many of the oceans profiles. Halios absorbed all she could through her stinging eyes from the bite of the salty sea. The band of warriors stood closer to her as the sea giant spoke in gurgled tongue of Aegirheim; her arms up in amendment to the gates while the bracelets of shells around her wrists rattled. Slowly the wooden masses open in a rush, causing the water to flow in power about them. It resembled the feeling of wind on ones face, only instead it was a gushing surge underwater.

They followed close behind the sea giant, up the lined path to the palace gates. All sorts of strange creatures were abroad, swimming close to their company to catch a glimpse at the visiting Aesir guests. Halios stared right back, careful not to meet the eyes of any sea creature, yet she couldn't help but be enchanted by the colorful scales that glistened in the pale light from the sun above. Aegirheim was a place of strange beauty. Her thick braid floated behind her like a piece of rope, and her clothes were billowing around her limbs as the liquid flowed easily between the layers. It was an odd sensation, and she found herself wondering if their skin would prune before they were returned to the surface.

As they entered the halls of King Aegir's palace, an astounding event occurred; Blodughadda's tail defused into two separate legs for her to walk on once more, her scales forming into a long skirt that dragged on the floor behind her. She looked—as aptly as it could describe her—human, though just as ugly as she had been before. Her hair was a still a red train of blood behind her, leading them to follow as she was surely bringing them into the Grand hall to await the King.

"How are we supposed to find the silver liquid?" Halios whispered to Fandral once she was certain the Undine wouldn't overhear her.

"It's as easy as you and Loki leaving us to go and look while we keep them distracted," Fandral put bluntly as if she were a simpleton to ask. Perhaps he was still peeved because no offers had come to help him back into a boat.

"Why do we have to be the ones?" Loki bit back as he fell in step on Fandral's other side.

"Because it is her task, and you are the only one who can keep her breathing without a sea giant present. We can handle the front should trouble arise," Thor stated over his shoulder.

"Trouble? I should not think it wise for us to cause war with Aegirheim," Loki told his brother sternly.

Thor gave a lazy look to Loki. "That being the worst case if you should be caught. My point being; don't get caught."

"Who better to play the thief than the cloaked schemer himself?" Loki put wryly, though his tone was laced with sincerity to be of use to them.

He made sure to slow his pace as the others continued forward after Blodughadda. He reached for Halios' hand as she was unexpectedly pulled behind a column before the King's daughter noticed their disappearance. The last vision they saw was of Thor, who took once last anxious glance at them before they retreated behind the doors into the Grand Hall. Loki kept his stance on edge while he kept his gloved hand clamped over Halios' mouth. She was fuming at his boldness and for being caught off guard so suddenly by his maneuver. The small amount of control he had over her was giving him too much enjoyment she felt, and she shoved forcefully at his hand while he reluctantly removed his hold on her.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

"It was the wisest decision to leave the group now before others could take note of our disappearance," He replied passively.

"But won't she—"

"Notice if we're gone? No, Blodughadda is not at all bright, and will hardly remember how many she led forth. However, if we had greeted the King, he would have known if someone had crept under his table to explore the halls."

"You interrupt too much and it's rude," She reprimanded with hands placed firmly on her hips. She couldn't argue any of his other points, only because he always had such a convincing answer to back him up.

His smirk was cruel. "My apologies. We should make haste though; I don't fully trust Thor to keep the Aegir entertained with his war stories forever."

He grabbed her hand once more and pulled her along the halls, dragging her form through unfamiliar chambers and corridors that she couldn't hope to memorize. Curiously, she wondered if Loki ever visited Aegirheim often, because he seemed to be leading them on with precision. Either that or he was just as gracious at being lost. They snuck and slunk to every dark shadow in the palace, no crevice being too small for them to hide in when strangers floating by came too close to discovering the sneaking pair. She was too hesitant to speak, afraid that she would break Loki's focus on keeping the spell for their breathing underway. One false slip and they would both drown in Aegirheim, being left as ghosts to sit at the table with Queen Ran. It was a thought that made Halios want to shudder in disgust since she had heard the tale. To be a pet to the pale Queen was an ill-favored idea. She would rather face Ragnarok a thousand times over.

"Where exactly are we looking for?" said Halios, breaking the silence. Until now, it went by with her feeling like he had forgotten her being at his side. Undesired or not, most times he was all she thought about, but he would never know that.

"The storage house of Aegirheim is said to keep many savory items that are both valuable and dangerous. Trust in me when I say, if I knew where it was this wouldn't be a problem. Secrets are things I strive to unravel."

"You don't know what we're looking for?" She asked with dread.

"Not entirely. However, our bigger concern is Eldir. He is King Aegir's servant and door ward, and we should be mindful not to have a run in with him. It is said he is difficult to deal with, and I rather don't feel like being thrown into the open water this day. Difficult people and I clash terribly."

She giggled, not surprised by his admission. "I suspect not. What does Eldir look like; just for the sake of my knowing, in case I spot him at our tails?"

"It is not well known, for he conceals himself to befit a giant rooster."

A great feathered cock under water? She was filled with a childish need to laugh at the idea. "A good counterfeit that; should I be worried if he starts clucking?" She chuckled.

It was a contagious laugh that he shared. "Aye you laugh now, but when he starts pecking at your hair, you may not be so gleeful."

"And would a white knight be so bold as to come save me?"

Loki did not hurry to reply, but she saw his jaw tighten as he repressed his answer. She was wrong to tease, for it was most important she keep up her virtuous gestures now that she was celibate. The reminder of her vow continued to hurt her wrist where the enchantment had been formed with Freyja; a dull burn that left no scar.

"I suppose I'd have to light his feathers ablaze...or mix poison in his mead."

The answer seemed to satisfy them both, for once more she tilted her head back to laugh mirthfully. So unaware was she that he felt the strings of his heart start to play a melody that would only sing for her. The dark concerto rang on as a death seeking reminder that they were few and far between in lust. Perhaps she was wrong, and that he felt nothing at all, but even if she did want for his attentions, there was no surrender to the war that was her celibacy. Loki only gripped her hand tighter, sending signals unto her heart that she couldn't hope to read, while he kept his own in a jar of soot in the center of his chest. Forever they could only hold onto each other such as this, for the death of their beings would be lust; it would ruin them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Aegirheim is a fun place, I had nearly forgotten these chapters until reading them again. Most of these myths I had to research, and while strange, they are fun to play with! Loki and Halios are both starting to have feelings grow too, but as of yet it is unclear as to what and where these will lead them to.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Update, Feb 2015.**

**Sorry for that wait, there was major fixes that needed doing for this one.**

**Again, you reviewers are wonderful, and I am grateful for all of those reading this with me again!**

* * *

><p>There were no earthly sounds underwater; no clipping of their shoes down the halls or the rustle of their clothes scraping together. Halios was feeling overeager to find what they needed just so they could tag back to the others as swiftly as possible, but she and Loki were having the most difficult time finding the storage cellars. It felt like every part of the palace mirrored the last corridor they had abandoned, and more than once they had traveled in a circle. Loki was getting frustrated now, evident as his lips curled into a sadistic snarled that Halios had to admit, looked rather menacing. She had to sympathize though, for every hall they turned into seemed to lead to another dead end.<p>

"We're getting nowhere fast," He commented aggressively.

"Why are the halls so empty? The sound is of a graveyard here," said Halios uneasily.

"I don't want to spend one second wondering how we got lucky enough to have the halls vacant. My only wish is for us to find what we need before luck runs out," He deadpanned.

She nodded silently and let him continue to lead. Surely his being was spent from the constant casting of the breathing charm he was using for them to remain alive. She only dreamed it possible for her to help him, but alas her magic was far too weak for assistance. He was trudging with his steps now, and had long since let go of her hand, his falling numbly at his side while the other grasped for purchase along the walls. The very act of him carry his own weight seemed a heavy burden, and he lacked dignity in the ways of carrying his usual princely disposition. Halios was determined to help in some way; she had been racking her brain for a possible use she could provide, but to also act in a way that would not disrupt his pride. Loki seemed one to be offended quickly—so she had discovered from the time she had known him—and the last thing that needed to come between them was another argument. Verily, if someone had told her she would be with the God of Lies in Aegirheim weeks before, she would have scoffed in their face.

It was an odd conclusion and she could not label her reasoning, but she enjoyed being with him, and had high hopes that he felt the same. Surely he did not spend time with the others like he did with her; she had learnt to observe habits swiftly in the ways of the Palace, and Loki's routine with his friends became the most apparent. He was generous with his time and only kept it within himself or when called upon out of necessity. So, needless to say, when he shared his time with her, she was overcome with the feeling of being blessed by something more than just his courtesy. Though sometimes she still found his amicable affections doubtful; he was the God of Lies after all, and she prayed she was not being deceived by a façade. His gentility could be harboring the hate he truly felt for her, though this could very well be an over rigorous assessment.

Loki's smooth voice broke her thoughts, bringing her back to the cold and damp of Aegirheim, "There is a stairwell over yonder that leads into what would appear to be a cellar." He pointed to a barred door at the end of the desolate corridor.

"Look's to be more of an underwater chasm, but I trust your judgment."

"Oh now that is comforting; to have your trust when my own is of such ill repute," He japed half-heartedly. "Truly I apology beforehand if we should be caught and our plan foiled." His blunt ways about the truth always made her smile, even in dire circumstances. She wondered if he ever realized he used the truth as often as he lied. It made it all the more difficult to discern the two, and his uses of them.

They skipped passed the rest of the abyss of the empty room, towards the wooden door of Aegirheim's cellars. The brown paint had chipped away from the salt water, and the surface was now moss ridden, leaving it a dull green under the cover of a small forest overgrowth. Fancy it be that the damned thing was locked, requiring Loki to use magic to break the seal. Halios thought to pick the lock with her knife, but it would leave a vandalized trail behind if she let her hand slip even once, so the idea was brushed aside rather quickly.

The enchantment left Loki's lips and they were through, but not before he sagged against the wall in exhaustion. Halios caught him under his arms and eased him down onto the stone steps, her cheek pressed to the side of his head with his hair teasing and tickling her flesh. "I…need to stay…awake," He murmured between ragged breaths.

Halios knew the reason; they would both drown in the deep should he slip into blackness. "I'll try and ease your pains," She whispered. She thought up the first healing incantation she could muster, one that she had practiced on Fandral numerous times in the past. The words began to utter forth fluently from her lips, and light appeared to flash in Loki's dulled eyes before they shone a healthy forest green once again. He sucked in heavy breaths while rubbing a tired hand over his face, his movements' haggard, swooshing in the water.

"How long will that last?" He asked her with dread in his tone. Twas darker than viscous ink in the stairwell, and she could only make out his pale face while the rest of his dark features were concealed in the shadows.

"Likely not long if you are in constant use of seiðr. We should make haste," She helped him stand, though much to his reluctance he held onto her shoulders for support. Her help felt unwanted, making her face fall just the smallest bit.

She was grateful for the blackness that they now treaded. He would only feel guilty if he saw her crestfallen look, and she didn't want to create a problem that wasn't there. If only he'd make it easier to accept her help; she was adapted to Fandral's willing agreement whenever she healed him, and a naïve part of her wished and hoped Loki would be the same. Apparently assistance from a woman left a bad taste in his mouth. In her inner most thoughts she knew this was only rationalizing her emotions towards the dark prince.

He was most exquisite to gaze upon, and she found her thoughts treading back to his appearance often. Though some may think him bleak in comparison to Thor, Halios cherished the differences he beheld. Dark hair was such a rarity in Asgard, and his looked to be as soft as silk spun in liquid onyx. His almond shaped eyes held two emerald irises that were murky like a rich thunderstorm on an oceanfront. She had not held the flesh of his hand on her own, for he had reached for her gloved one much to her dismay. She imagined it was soft, but roughened from the pages of the books he tore through endlessly. His digits were long and of an artisan, made for music playing or painting a masterpiece. It was accepted well by her that he was not a physical fighter; his long physique looked as ready for a dance as it was to belay a foul attack by the enemy. His solemn expression was passive but hidden, and she wished to break that ceremonial demeanor just once.

It wasn't just thoughts of that which bothered her. Even more so, she wished for unwholesome things that were treasonous to her vow. Would it be such an evil to mark a chaste kiss upon his pale pink lips? Surely she could be denounced for such brass choices, but it did not halt her immoral thoughts from running about. After all, she was not so innocent as to miss his crass stares unto her form when he blazed the Vanir dress with his eyes that day in his chambers. It had taken some time to overcome her initial terror, and what replaced that was her heart beating frantically, a leapt of sexual excitement that knocked her knees together. She had had to take a seat, just for a moment on his bed to reclaim her composure, but he had interrupted her peace with an icy grasp that made skin weep. Why all the rush?

"I think we have found the storage cellars," He spoke politely as if not to interrupt her.

Mortification stuck her when remembering his prowess into reading thoughts. Whether he had or not was not yet certain, but she was left feeling heated with embarrassment, and could no longer bring her stare to his at the time. She made silent steps beside him, like a stealthy cat, as they entered a room piled to the ceiling with shelves, and vials packed to the surface with all of the mysterious sundries that Aegirheim could fit.

"Is it safe to assume silver liquid is as it sounds?" She asked, her voice higher then she would have liked.

"Truly it is as simple. The vials are small and corked with a golden seal, kept on a tall shelf." The room illuminated as Loki held green flames in his palm. He sent the fire scattered about the water waded room, revealing to them the precious stock of the sea giants.

"Aye, I see it, up on that shelf there." Halios pointed high. The vials were kept at the height of two people combined. "I'm going to need a boost up there," She commented uneasily.

His eyes widened from her statement. "Why?"

"How else did you think we'd get it? Now stop being twitchy and get me up there. We've wasted an uncommonly amount of time, and the others must be expecting us back." She was frowning at him while he rolled his eyes in mockery. He stepped before her in front of the shelving units, both hands clasped together to make a pedestal that would house her foot. She was about to step into his hand before pausing to remark, "If you drop me, I'll drown you myself."

He glared in response. "Hurry up will you. We don't exactly have the time to be debating this."

All she could do was nod in agreement before heaving herself into Loki's grasp, which he swiftly shifted to position her onto his shoulders. She sat uneasy now with her legs dangling over his chest, his head between her thighs in a manner that wasn't as provocative as it felt. He swaggered back briefly with her weight, his hands gripping the edge of the shelf to steady them in their path. She reached for a silver vial and pocketed it only to pause with a startling realization. All of the silver vials had different writings etched on labels, and she was not certain which one to take.

"What's taking you so bloody long?" Loki remarked while letting out a ragged breath. His footing shifted again, causing her to pull on his hair as she nearly tumbled from his shoulders. His pained growl resonated as she apologized.

"I'm sorry Loki, but they all have strange markings on them; I don't know which one to take!" cried Halios.

"Then take all of them! We need to hurry. I feel we've already left our trust in Thor for too long." He wobbled back again, but this time instead of gripping his hair, she tightened her hold around his head with her thighs to try and prevent her fall. The strength in her legs constricted his airway, and he let out a wheezing yelp of pain before dropping to his knees, both of them colliding down onto the sand floor.

Halios groaned angrily before taking note that she had not landed on the ocean floor but rather on the prince, who was pinned down by her straddling the back of his head. He was face first in the sand, groaning and mumbling words that were too muffled for Halios to make out. Her eyes were clinched in pain and embarrassment before she managed the ability to shoot up from the suffocating prince. An impulse struck her to reach out and grasp his hand in a helping gesture, but instead she flew a few steps back and stood sheepishly to create distance. He rubbed his face free of sand while sitting straight, his hair askew, thoroughly annoyed it would seem as he took in her reddened face.

"You know, I've been trying all day to keep us breathing. It's rather counterproductive to try and strangle me; doesn't bode well for you either."

"I'm sorry about that," said Halios in return.

He smirked suddenly, looking up at her from the ground, all too casual as if he hadn't been reprimanding her a moment ago. "I don't recall a woman's thighs ever doing that to me before, as dangerous as the territory is."

A strange sort of whimper escaped her, "Well, don't expect to find yourself in that position again soon; now you know the consequences."

He laughed brusquely while dusting himself off, rising back to his full height. His new hobby seemed centered around her, or more to the point, teasing her mercilessly. "My apologies; that was inappropriate of me." His words were clumsy and lacked sincerity.

"We should leave."

He made no response, and it was just as well, because she was too tired to stave off any more of his jests. She righted her jerkin, the pockets now heavy with the procured vials that weighted down her shoulders. Her hair had come free in the tumble, and now her strands were floating everywhere around her in the water, before her face and tickling her neck too. It was a welcomed shield to hide her unmistakable embarrassed and discomfort from their previous position. Although she had not looked his way again, she was certain Loki was having a good laugh and savoring the flavor of the moment.

"Keep close Halios," He commanded softly. They were in a great hurry now, and everything else had to be forgotten.

Climbing the stairs felt like an eternity in which the journey was relentless to no end up the endless spiral. Their feet hit the ground in continuation that was persistent, louder than they should have been on the soft sand. Their steps fell in union of one another, complementing the vast sprint that had to be made. It was nearing soon; the door back into the corridors, and it was met with quiet relief that they would rejoin their companions. Loki made his way through first, with Halios trailing close behind, handling the task of keeping the clanking vials quiet in their tucked homes. They ran spirited, going in a blind rush, not stopping to see if any danger waited up ahead until it was too late.

Halios felt the air leave her lungs as something large clipped her side, sending her sailing to the other end of the vast room. She landed with a thud while moaning, the unexpectedness of the attack heightening her fear. Her ribs were searing in pain, and her lungs were pumping air so hard she swore she had torn them asunder. Perhaps a vial of the silver liquid had broken beneath her clothes.

Her vision returned to her in a fast blur before she focused on a dense black object hovering above her in enormous size. Her eyes widened in shock while she backed herself into a perilous corner of the room. It was the gargantuan Rooster—or Eldir the door ward of Aegirheim—that had come to defend the Palace stock. She felt fractured from the beady eyed devil that was his black stare. He was no ordinary cock that could be found sitting atop a barn. His black feathers puffed out from his chest while his red capped head shook in fury. He was an avian merged together with the features of a reptilian beast, the tail of a green basilisk trailing behind him on the ocean floor. The end of his beak glinted of gold and looked deadly sharp, as were the talons that dug greedily into the ground before him. She had a silly thought to know if the beast talked words, but the idea froze when it became more likely that he'd rather peck her brains out from her skull. She tightened together into a ball while snapping her eyes shut, awaiting the blow that never came. The beast cried out a gurgled call, and she opened her eyes to see that Loki had thrown his knifes to maim the beast.

She stood and ran to him quickly, their hands reaching to clasp together as they began fleeing from the beast that was thundering after them, his steps shaking the ground. Blood was trailing into the water from the guardian bird that was blazing on their trail, the wounds on his side seeping with the blades still pierced in his flesh. Halios winced from the pain inside her ribs, but managed to stay on her feet in order to keep up while they fled. They turned a sharp corner and into another door that led into the first hall they had visited with Blodughadda. It all seemed so long ago since they had split away from the group, and Halios didn't think they would ever find their way back around again. Loki was leading them to the Grand hall now, only it came to Halios' attention that they would be shown no mercy there.

"No, we can't go this way!" She called out to him, pulling back on his hand while she tried in vain to halt their steps.

Loki had overheard her call, but was too late to acknowledge as they turned into the Grand hall. They halted their pace instantly at the sight of a crowd gathered in front of the wide doors. Their comrades were chained together and at their knees to the ground, guards all around them with spears aimed at the ready. Thor looked up and gave them a weary sigh before he was delivered a swift kick in the gut from one of the guards. Loki lunged forward to his brother's aid, but was held back by Halios whom whispered to him, "We must remain calm; their lives are in our hands."

"We've walked into a trap," He hissed back.

Despite his brewing rage, he cooled his stance. He and Thor argued at the best of times, but Halios knew he would be damned if he had to tolerate his brother's torture. Another thought occurred to her that they were not being pecked to the grounded by the ruffled Eldir. She averted her gaze passed her shoulder, only to spy a shirtless man who was bleeding profusely from a neck injury. His dark black hair was down to his feet and he had on cotton pants that were sea foam green.

Halios kept her eyes to the ground, but not Loki, who met the man's cruel blue gaze head on. He was Eldir, reverted back to his masculine form, and by no means did he appear friendly. The God of Mischief smirked cruelly towards the door ward only to have an elbow thrown into his side by Halios. She was frowning at him like a stern mother, telling him to behave. It would not augur well for him if he chose to antagonize the cockatrice. He obliged out of respect for her, losing the pinning stare as the vigorous fellow with the auburn beard that tickled the seafloor began to laugh at them. He held one spear in hand, and was dressed opulently with shells in his hair and beard. Bands of thick seaweed where tied around his chest like armor, and sitting softly upon his head was a crown of iron and pearl. Halios had never seen the likes of him before, but his presence was regal and demanded respect. This must have been the outlandish King Aegir, ruler of Aegirheim and son of Mistblindi.

"You have come far to mock with eyes and words, Asgardians," His boisterous voice bellowed through the hall, causing a wave of apprehension to go through Halios.

"We come at the most opportune moment to spend time in your halls with your gracious hospitality Sire," Loki's voice was velvety smooth, a distinguishable trait when he was lying.

The King waggled his nose in distaste. "You think me dumb; I will not fall prey to petty words, Loki Liesmith."

Loki seemed to stumble as he tried to come up with a sentence to no avail. So much for tactful negotiating, Halios mused. The King, who began as jovial, looked less than impressed by their presence in his Kingdom now. Halios knew she needed to come up with something, or all of her friends would drown in the abyss.

"We would speak with you," Halios mustered shakily. All eyes soared to her; some in surprise, others in contempt, though the latter being from the Undines.

"Who are you _girl_?" The King pressed with squinted eyes. He surveyed her with little favor, and Halios expected to receive none.

"I am one who would speak in favor to save her friends."

The King scratched his beard in contemplation, pulling at the curly tresses with vigor. "Very well little thief, I will hear your words, but you must come alone."

"No!" Loki snatched her wrist instantly, clinging to it with a grip that was maiming.

She sent him a withering look of protest, not so much as a yelp falling from her lips despite her discomfort. "Loki, we'll die if I don't do something. What do we have to lose from a conversation?" She reasoned.

"Your life," He murmured. "We committed larceny in his Kingdom, not something he's likely to brush aside. Also, your garments are bursting with the vials, very noticeably, and they'll strip and search you just as soon as you're out of our sight."

His arguments were frustrating because they were no doubt correct. Still, she wouldn't be swayed by his pleading, not when she stood between the King and her friends' survival. "Loki, you must let me go."

His hesitance was clear, but when his shoulders sagged he gave in to her request and let her leave his side, slipping away from his harsh clutch. She maneuvered swiftly with the guards grasping onto her arms from either side, leading her forward with her head still held high in honor. Her chained comrades could only look on in worry and admiration for her foolish bravery. She was escorted into the Throne room by the two guards, the King and his royal daughters following, leaving the door to shut out her friends on the other side.

"Tie him with the others," Eldir sneered, pointing at Loki in disdain just as soon as they were left to his mercy.

Loki was shoved to the ground and chained next to Fandral at the end, his teeth clenching tight together with hate for that bloody bird. Eldir leaned in with sick delight on his face, so close that the smell of coppery blood sifting through the water and touched Loki's cheek. "If we find our little thief to be false, you'll all die for the Queen," His eyes sought out Loki's, the next words spoken for his benefit. "But not the stealing Vanir. I'll be sure to keep her alive last to watch all of you perish, and then after, I will truly enjoy her for myself."

Loki's green eyes burned with the fires of the lowest levels of Hel. His magic shook in his veins, even as he willed it to stay dormant. A master of seiðr was to never let the powers master him. He kept his mind focused on breaking free of the chains, if the odds were to turn sour. A likely result too.

"Idiot!" Fandral hissed at his side once Eldir marched to the other end of the room. "Your reaction may very well have cost us all of our lives, and procured Halios an even worse fate."

Loki made no attempt to respond, for he knew too well that his crack in emotions could be the death of them all, and poor sweet Halios left to torture. He kept his head down, hoping that she had picked up some of his lying skills in the short time they had been together, but that all too seemed futile.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter went through serious editing, and I am glad because it is such a fun chapter! More and more ideas keep coming to me, and I can't wait to fit them into the chapters as we move forward! Your encouragement has only added to the experience, and I extend my thanks to you all!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Update Feb 2015.**

**This chapter actually was pretty well edited the first time, though I cleaned up some of the language use this time.**

**Thanks reviewers, you are awesome!**

* * *

><p>Loki had been correct when he had said she would be stripped and searched. Her leather jerkin was roughly pulled from her body and tossed on the table before her eyes, the vials rolling out of the pockets one by one. King Aegir raised a thoughtful brow as he studied the contents, his amusement growing by the minute for the situation. "My, you have been a busy one."<p>

"I only needed one," said Halios, feeling she had to defend her actions as they were laid out in evidence in front of her. "I cannot read Undine Sire."

"Indeed. Silver liquid is a sought after favorite in my collection. I believe I understand you better now."

He signaled the guards and she was shoved rather gruffly into a seat at the table while the King and Queen took priority at the head. Halios cast a glare at the fishery guards who looked all bellied up and stupefied when around their own Queen. In the short time she had seen Queen Ran, Halios knew to be weary and tread lightly with the female. Her hair was ominous black, and trailed like a veil on the floor behind her. Her eyes held the look of pure damnation; fiery green and vengeful as they flickered back and forth like grass blades. Resting on the table's surface, her boney hands coiled together, and her knuckles looked to be double jointed as to belong to a wicked creature. For an Etin woman, she was small and pale, though her skin was set at a shade tinged cyan blue. Her cold and calculating stare could make the bravest warrior quiver in his boots, and Halios wasted no time in returning her gaze back to the King.

"Tell me thief, did Eldir injure you loathsomely, for you have not withdrawn from holding your side since being presented here," The King said, though with less concern in contrast to the sensitivity of the question.

"Tis nothing a healing stone cannot mend. I however would much rather discuss the opportunity of forming a truce between yourself and mine comrades." Halios kept her gaze pensive to be taken as a serious opponent.

"Eldir and others tell me you have been to my cellars. Pray you tell me why these trinkets found you there." He uncorked one of the vials, the liquid slowly floating out from the glass and into the water around them in a cloudy haze.

"It is but a chance I looked upon silver liquid and found many vials holding similar contents." She reached out for the vials on the table, but her hand was swiftly stopped by the force of one of the guards. His hand was scaly and rough, and she tore her own hand back from his grasp, not favoring the feeling of that.

Queen Ran seemed to grow vicious at her audacity, but the King appeared to comprehend her actions with a knowing glint in his eye, "Aye, you are indeed an apprentice of the fair Freyja of Vanaheim. She too often sends her own kin here to collect the spoils of our vaults, though never before has she sent a band of Asgardian warriors into our midst. Let me be clear; I don't like Asgardians."

"Yes well, I stay with her in Asgard, my home, and no other apprentices did she have to send with me. I did not know the writings of your people, so I took every vial. It seems frivolous to take even one of these boons now, so I would give them back to you Great Garsecg." She pushed the bottles forward on the table, them making clinking sounds as they went.

"Garsecg? Now that is a nickname I have not heard for a life age," He commented with a special smile in memento. "It would seem too fruitless for either party to gain nothing from this excavation. You came here with purpose, and I had no plans on being stolen from today either. Your prince Thor has yet to challenge me in a game of chance, and he has something of value back on Asgard that I desire." The mighty King turned to his Guards, "Go now and fetch the Thunder God, leave his friends to fester with Eldir."

The Guards trumped off, leaving Halios to look around the empty dining hall with the rulers. With great alarm, Halios nearly jumped in her seat at the sight of specters walking about the pooled palace; there faces a hollowed pit of sadness as they wallowed. They were the rumored entertainers that Ran kept as pets. Dead men lost at seas would see better days in Valhalla than being prisoner to a demonized Queen, Halios thought bitterly. They moaned their woes, a sad song of melancholy that chilled the marrow in her bones.

A quick thought came to her then on Loki's condition; he was probably already recovering from not having to cast the breathing charm, and she was relieved that he would be spared the same fate as those wandering phantoms. While in the presence of sea giants, her friends would be kept safe by the natural spell that was cast off from the Undines that allowed visitors to breathe, so long as they didn't venture from their hosts. Her thoughts were disrupted as Thor returned through the doors with guards at his sides; they were insignificant in comparison to his incredible size. He raised a blond brow to Halios, who only shrugged with a wry look upon her face at his silent question of her state. He sat next to her before the guards moved to the door once more.

"How are things here?" Thor whispered to her. "I see they've already stripped you of the silver liquid."

"Besides that, they haven't harmed me. The King has something to ask of you though," said Halios, her voice laced with dread.

Before Thor could rebuke, the King cleared his throat for attention, "Mightiest Thor, long have I held good relations with your father Odin, King of the free peoples of Asgard. I should not think a little thing as thievery should condemn that alliance. I suggest to you now, a game of chance in which either of us has all to gain. I give you my word, as King, to let you all go unscathed if you'd do me this high honor."

Thor seemed reluctant, and Halios was glad for his skepticism. "One game of chance? If you promise to let us leave, I hardly see the reason for the game?"

"Aye, I will let you leave now unharmed, but you would go without the silver liquid that this little female so desperately seeks. It would be a journey wasted on your part."

"You don't have to do this Thor." Halios tugged on his sleeve lightly with a warm look in her eye. She couldn't allow any more trouble to be sparked because of Freyja's task.

"King Aegir, I accept to your challenge." He stated boldly.

Halios let go of his sleeve and sank in her seat just as her shoulders hunched forward in defeat. The guards brought forth two iron cups with numbered dice jingling in each; each contender was given six. Halios watched in fascination at the game, unaware of the rules of play.

"As I honored, I will put up the pilfered silver liquid as my wager. In return I ask you put up Seaboiler." The King said, his heavy lips blooming into a smirk as he finished.

Halios raised a curious brow, but Thor seemed to frown in annoyance at the demand. "Why do you ask for such a trinket as this?"

"Please, this kettle is hardly a trinket. Asgard has enough servants to cook their meals, I only ask for this magical cauldron so as to serve all my people with food until they grow heavy bellies of their own. You must respect the fact that a charmed kettle a mile deep inside weighs of some value here." The King put, his lips twisting into a benevolent smile.

Thor gritted his teeth, and Halios could feel the static in the water as he clenched his fists. "Very well...good King."

* * *

><p>Loki's legs were spent from kneeling on the ground in chains for so long. It was nearing dark at the surface of the waters, and Thor had not yet returned since he had been taken into the Throne room to join Halios. By now, all of his strength had returned to him, and he was getting a malevolent itch to cast magic as to be liberated of the bonds on his wrists. The skin was rubbed raw by now, and the others beside him did not seem to fare any better. Volstagg the gluten allowed his belly to rumble so deep, it sounded as if bass drums were being beaten in the waves of the water. Sif was growing restless from the restraints, making the guards slightly nervous with her actions, all except for Eldir. His loathsome gaze remained on Loki, who only smirked in response to goad the skin changer. It sparked an even deeper hate in the door ward, but he could not lay a hand on a prince of Asgard without consequences. Loki was certain this was the only reason he held back from flogging him.<p>

"What is taking them so long?" Fandral whispered impatiently.

"A contest of chance is being held between King Aegir and Thor," Loki responded casually.

"How can you possibly know that?" Sif asked between clenched teeth.

"Because I am in the room with them, they are just too blind to see." Hogun and Volstagg shot him impressed looks while Sif merely rolled her eyes. "Grave news my friends, it would appear Thor is losing."

"Hey, no talking from prisoners! Keep quiet!" Eldir sneered at them.

"Or you'll do what exactly; and please, be specific." said Fandral, his eyes shining in challenge.

Eldir flashed his teeth as his lips curled back, but said nothing as he returned to his resting place at the base of one of the columns. Loki was surprised to see such a declaration from Fandral; then again it had only been hours before that when he had blamed Loki for Halios' predicament, so there was no knowing what else Fandral was holding back. Disregarding that, Loki closed his eyes and continued to project a view of the Throne room in his head. Thor had been rolling poor numbers since the beginning, and there was not a bluff in all of Yggdrasil that would beat Aegir's tosses. He sighed in despair for poor Thor and for Halios. She had come so far, and he felt the weight of disappointment on his shoulders. His presence there had not made the difference of failure to success, and he did not favor the injured look upon Halios' face as she sat stripped of dignity and treasures at the King's table. All was his fault, and he had to do something to salvage the journey. His concentration was broken when the large doors reopened; Thor and Halios came through first with guards at their sides. The King was smiling wholesomely from his win, while the Queen at his side was ever stoic and cold as a frosted tree branch.

"Eldir, let them up. They are free to leave for their home," The King ushered with a wave of his hand.

The door ward grew appalled at his King's decision, but begrudgingly let loose their enchantments. Loki rubbed his wrists gingerly with a glare in disapproval at the treatment shown, and couldn't help but make a snide comment, "I'm sorry to leave you so soon mother hen. It looks like you'll have to find other chicks to hover over."

Eldir snarled something in Undine under his breath, his hand tightening on his weapon with a bloodlust for the darker prince. He might have struck of it were not for Thor who stomped with fierceness over to his comrades, Halios following behind daintily. She joined Fandral this time, who embraced her with a creased brow in worry. _Oh why not, it's not as if we spent the afternoon together keeping each other alive_. Loki suddenly felt cold and empty in his own body from his thoughts, and decided not to dwell on such tedious matters.

"Tis a Grande reward I shall be receiving from you Thunder God. Send Seaboiler by your waters; I shall see it to my oceans with care. Though heed me, if you should break our agreement, I will let know to your father of your quarrels here unto my people."

"You have my word by my honor." Thor put a fist to his heart and bowed his head.

"Then a many safe travels to you all. Blodughadda shall once more return you to the surface by your boats." The King wandered off into his halls, with the Queen to his side, cackling madly for her husband's victory.

The group clumped together as they were ushered out of the palace in the most courteous way to be found for thieves. Heads held down in shame for a mission failed, while all was quiet as the hideous daughter returned them to the small paddle boats. Each of them settled in place for the return to the surface as the water rushed around them in a heavy blow, before they were again righted on the top of the sea. The sea giant princess sent one last smoldering look at them before she dove under into her waters below, her tail being the last sight they saw of her until the blackness swallowed her up.

Vanaheim was now casted in a blanket of stars while they rowed back in silence. The moon was a pagan of justice leading them on the right path to home. Loki had opted to stay with Thor in his boat, so Sif shifted to seat herself among Halios and Fandral who had been inseparable since her return. It was the other reason for Loki's foul mood; he had rather not wanted to sit with them while they shared hushed words only meant for their ears. It would feel like an intrusion on his part, to some secret bond only they held. So he sat brooding while Thor heaved the oars back with all his might as they continued through the water. His brother appeared steamed over losing the game to the King.

"Pray tell what you lost brother," Loki asked quietly.

"He seemed adamant to have Seaboiler, so I gave into his demands, only to lose in the process. Now Halios must face Freyja empty handed, and I have lost a prize that was not even rightfully mine to give."

"Aye, as I recall, you had borrowed it from Hymir." Loki nodded in realization.

"Indeed. I hope he never requests the thing back into his hands." Thor shook his head absentmindedly, causing his blond locks to tussle. He was still dripping wet, as was everyone else from the journey. They looked like drown sewage rats; clothing all waterlogged, with pale, shaking limbs.

The rest of the way was spent in silence. The air was chilled, and revealed ones breath now as they came upon the pier where the old fish monger had sat not long ago. They were dark shadows in the night to behold, all with grim looks of failure etched onto the canvas of their faces. Cautious steps were taken as they exited the boats and tied them to the dock by tethered ropes once again. The large palace of Vanaheim was alight in the distance for feasting, no doubt with Njord surely causing quite the celebration. It was a good reminder to what awaited them back home in Asgard, but Loki wanted to share words with Halios before they returned. His quick thinking and fast actions before they had left Aegirheim had given him a reason to celebrate, so he slunk to her side and pulled her back by the sleeve of her button up before the others could take notice.

They trudged behind until he whipped her around to face him. "What is this all about?" She asked in a hushed whisper, her face holding scorn.

"Firstly, I must request that you never play mediator again. We were fretful that you would send Fandral to Valhalla from a stopped heart," He told her crossly.

She remained unfazed by that. "It is a curious thing, he said the same words about you just moments ago."

Loki shot a glare to the blond warrior now walking ahead. If looks could kill, his venomous glare surely would have had Fandral withering in pain by now, but alas it was futile. _How infuriating to have others speak for me_, Loki thought while wishing all the ill onto Fandral that he could conjure. So maybe he had been concerned for her. Just a little bit. After all, she had come out of the Throne room with her jerkin absent, and her face twisted in pain.

"Do you have anything else that you wish to voice?" Halios said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Clearly you are irritated with how things went. I however beg to differ." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a tiny vial that captured the moonlight in an array of silver.

Halios' mouth hung agape. "How...where did you get that?" She reached for the bottle only to have him pull back from her reach.

"As I've said before; I have many secrets, yet you seem to doubt my words." He feigned a hurt expression.

"You stole it," She said flatly.

"I preferred borrowed on long term without a chance of return to the original owner." He made gestures with his hands while talking idly.

"Give it to me." She held out her hand but he withdrew it from her grasp.

"Not unless you…do something for me first." He grinned causing Halios' face to fall into concern. It was a sinful thing to do to her, but when would he get another chance to have her in his debt?

"I do not like your games Loki." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"None do, however I am feeling less than inclined to give this to you, after all, you pulled my hair."

"You deserve for it to happen again," She mumbled, causing him to smile.

"Now do not be so vengeful. You have until morning to give me something in return. We wouldn't want you to go to Freyja, only to turn up empty handed now would we?" He taunted without mercy.

"But…I do not know what you want," She cried helplessly.

"That is for you to decide. I urge you to be creative," It was slightly torturing to see her so vulnerable, yet all the more pleasing to his eyes as well, and he knew he wouldn't stop. "Now come, the others are waiting and we should get you to the healing room to mend your ribs before they heal in an awkward angle." He wrapped a bold arm around her shoulder and led her after the group.

"I would not have been hurt if it were not for that bloody chicken!" She sniveled. Her nose crinkled as she let out a snarl, though it sounded more as a purr to his ears. What a pleasurable sound, and he pondered it over again in his head.

"Hmm yes, I do not think the door ward favored you."

"He did not like you either Loki." She countered. She looked up at him with large doe eyes the color of topaz.

He rolled his own emerald ones to the sky with a laugh, one which she shared in. The others were gaping at them with queer looks as they returned to the Bifrost site in the middle of the field. Loki's mind seemed to stall as he forgot the hold he had around Halios with his arm, and he caught the questioning brow sent his way by Fandral.

"Oh for the love of Odin, I injured my side," Halios snapped at their wandering eyes. Their attentions quickly shifted from the sound of her yell, for rarely did she raise her voice.

Loki was glad she spoke up, though he removed his arm to spare her more discomfort and suggestive glances. It was more difficult to be close with a celibate than he would have suspected. Even the slightest touch was deemed inappropriate, and made it all the more difficult for Loki and his insistent lust. He stole one last glance at Halios. Her nose was up to the sky as she observed Vanaheim with remorseful eyes. It was the fact in knowing that this was were her kin truly lied, and she felt a connection to the peoples, down to the very grass blades. He wondered if she fancied living here, though the thought made his gut churn like the seas. It was the harsh truth that he had no others whom would share a conversation with him out of their own commitment. He knew it was selfish, but if she ever attempted to leave Asgard, he would stand as a roadblock if he had to. After all, he was a prince and was never taught the values of not having what he wanted or the meaning of the word no. He closed his eyes as Thor rang a booming call to Heimdall on Asgard, and they were swept off their feet once more, in the direction of home.

* * *

><p><strong>So we got to hear from both Halios and Loki, which I like. Both of their POV's are insightful so I don't have to play favorites. We are getting into more Lolios territory though, and that's really where the fun begins! Also, don't know if we have any Oakley fans out there (Tom's character from Unrelated) but I've started a little fic for him on AO3 so check it out if you have time ;)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for that wait, school picked up there for a bit but I'm back again!**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed and those reading, I am glad so many people are joining on Lolios' tale!**

* * *

><p>The torches of Asgard led them down the corridors and through to the healing room. It seemed even at night, the fair gold of the Kingdom reigned bright like an undying star. There was no mistaking the nocturnal sounds of the palace; few people were abroad except guards who watched over the high born peoples as they slept in comfortable peace. The breeze wafted between the pillars and balcony rails while leaving a trail of kisses among the travelers' faces as they strode through the halls. Inside before them was the healing room, a large scale area that faced the lower gardens of the palace. Its smell was earthy from the healing draughts used, and all of the beds were divided between thick velvet curtains as the healers split their time between every injured soul who laid there. The warriors made their way swift and quick as lightening, to the pillars of the entry way. A gossamer drapery hung as a concealed doorway to the nursing hall where servants and healers alike helped them inside to the resting beds. Halios held her side gingerly while being laid onto a soft white chaise, Loki not far from her side since they had departed from Vanaheim. The others were passing around healing stones between them to use on their raw wrists from the bindings.<p>

"Aye, sister Freyja's brigade returns," A kind voice interrupted them.

Her face was pale and sweet like fresh spring rain, with hair a pale blonde to the point where it looked almost white as it brushed back from her shoulders into ringlets, tied together with leather sinew. Honey warm eyes searched all of them with a mending gaze. Her robes were dark blue and cotton; easy to clean from wounded warrior's blood or other putrid liquids that could spill upon a healer. The look she bore was very practical, and not in any means glamorous like the fair ladies of the court.

"Healer Eir, we ask your gracious help to mend our friend," Thor spoke with a gentle smile to the tall woman, as if she were an old friend.

"Indeed, it is my duty to look after the ill of Asgard, especially my sister's apprentice." She moved to Halios' side, quiet and unassuming in nature.

"You are sister to Freyja?" Halios asked incredulously, finding it difficult to believe they were kin.

"I am her eldest sister. I've lived in Asgard as a healer for sometime now, curing common ailments and serious injuries, to the sick and dying. I also attend to Queen Frigga as her handmaiden when there is use for me. Now please, turn on your good side for me," She instructed as she chatted idly.

Her finger pads prodded lightly while inspecting the fractured ribs that bruised purple beneath Halios skin. Eir was a plain comparison when matched against Freyja in her beauty, but she made up for it in her will and dominance to heal the sick. Her stern face was slacked from working long hours and casting spells to mend, and her eyes carried the weight of the thousands of dead who had passed through the curtain, never to return to the living. In her own grace, she was still a fair maiden in Halios' opinion, for there was far more value outside of a pretty face, and the good deeds of Eir were many.

"Will they heal properly?" Halios asked with an arm stretched over her head.

"I can crush a healing stone, and give you a jar of salve that should bring the swelling down. You should need to apply the salve twice daily for seven suns time." She rose from her wooden stool while fetching items in a cabinet, glass jars clinking together as she sorted through the mess. The others were all being tended to by lesser healers while Halios sat up to observe her surroundings. She caught Loki's gaze for an abrupt moment, but turned away with annoyance. How in all the nine realms was she supposed to get the silver liquid from him when she could hardly guess what he would want in return? She did not know his mind well enough to know his desires, and such a Prince could not want for anything. He truly was a cruel extortionist with all to gain and nothing to lose.

"Here you are my dear," Eir spoke, her voice soft as water as she returned.

Halios crushed the healing stone herself over the damaged side of her torso, the powder sprinkling onto her skin like snow. The pain washed away in waves, but the area was still red and purple with ugly swelling. The salve that Eir had first spread onto the injury with a wooden blade was starting to cool, and brought about immense relief.

"So, in my curiosity, I must inquire if you were successful on your mission? I do often remember the days of Freyja sending out younglings to bring about silver liquid," Eir jested.

Halios bit her lip in contemplation. How was she to answer this question without folly? "Er-I suppose so, I mean in a matter of words, yes I was successful," Halios put out lamely.

Loki raised an inquisitive brow her way while she shot him a quick glare to keep silent. "That is most good news! My sister will be pleased in the honor of your succession."

"Indeed she will," Loki agreed as he stepped forward with confidence in his gait. He spared Halios an evil grin, though to an outsider it would look as a pleasant smile between friends. "You are quite the accomplishment yourself apprentice."

"And so nice of you to accompany her Loki; your mother was so pleased to hear it, she spent all afternoon gossiping with me," Eir told Loki with a hearty look.

"Word travels fast around the palace I see. I do of course live to help friends," Loki continued to spout earnestly.

Halios was biting her tongue to not blurt out a curse unto him. The pompous jerk was supplying his own lie while stroking his ego, and it was making her red with rage. "Am I free to retire to my quarters now?" Halios asked in urgency to gain distant between her and the wicked Prince.

"You may leave. I suspect rest would not be such a bad thing to accommodate as of nigh. Farewell Halios, I pray we speak again soon." Eir left them to attend to other wounded patients in their beds, moaning and praying for relief from the Goddess herself.

Halios leapt up from the chaise and was quick to make for the door at breakneck speed, not stopping to wait for anyone now that she only had but hours to obtain the silver liquid. "Allow me to accompany you back." Loki was before her in the hall in a flash, causing her to blink rapidly as she spun her head to look over her shoulder. Hadn't he just been at her side in the healing room a moment ago?

"How did you –?"

" –Another one of my tricks. What do you think?" He asked, interrupting her.

"I think it needs work. Now I'd rather go back to my quarters alone, if you'll excuse me," She deadpanned while brushing past him.

He was determined though, not easily shaken off, and he sped up to match her pace, "I was unaware that you have commandeered the silver liquid already. Is this one of your gifts or have you picked up the habit of lying?" He teased with a wicked grin.

"Well what else was I supposed to tell her? It would seem fatuous to say I failed," Halios broke out with anger.

She tried to break away from him, but he was like a toxic fume that never waned. "If you don't come up with something clever by morning, you will fail." He told her with more seriousness.

"Can you not just give it to me out of kindness?" She beseeched, stopping in the middle of the corridor while her shoulders sagged forward in defeat. At a time she thought he would cave to her fragility, but now it was etched on his face that he would allow her to fail if he did not receive something of identical value in return. Oh how naive she had been!

"How would that in any way be fun for me? I am an opportunist Halios, not a charitable person; the line between the two might seem thin, but it really isn't." He shook his head in mockery at her.

"Loki, you are really treading on eggshells with me," She hissed.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, walking in front of her so she was forced to follow after the conversation. "Oh do not be so juvenile, what is life without risk and sin?"

If she had not been so angry with him, she would have agreed with his plight. She longed to be reckless, to live by the same principles, but she was now lorded over by her vow, and it required her to be a chaste woman. "Can you at least give me a hint as to what you want? I've already figured it is something specific, or else you wouldn't have sought out the opportunity to hold this over me."

"How right you are; I'll give you a hint as reward for your intuition. You need not search for what I seek, it is always with you." They stared at each other in crushing silence for a prolonged time, but after one long blink from Halios, Loki had turned and vanished from her sight.

She felt helpless in the vast hallway as he left her alone. In the time that they had walked from the healing room, they had managed to come across her chambers so soon again. Now it felt less than homelike as she sat on the bed, situated in the corner of her small space while she pondered his words. Whatever he sought out was always with her; what in all of Helheim was he talking about? As if it were not enough to dangle the silver liquid in her face, he had to taunt her about it too. '_Talk about pouring salt into the open wound',_ she thought sardonically. Seeing as she had what he wanted, she would not have to go far to search. She stood up in the center of her room resolute, while looking at her few material possessions that did not even initially belong to her. All of those beautiful trinkets were amendments that were given by the palace in honor of her apprenticeship. Loki was a prince, and could have anything he commanded, so it was unlikely a valued object that could be forged from precious metals. She was tempted to ask another of his kinsfolk what Loki favored as valuable, but then none knew him well, and she would also have to reveal his blackmail. She could not make sense of it, but she did not want him in trouble with his friends or family, no matter how severely upset she was with him.

The night was melting away as the sun was threatening to rise in quick haste, a soft pink and orange stretching over the trees. They had spent all of a day's time in Aegirheim, and now she was losing the chance to speak with him before having to greet Freyja empty handed in the Queen's courtyard. Her body would be wasted from lack of sleep, but she knew Loki to keep his word when it came to mischief, so she forced opened the hinges and bolted from her door. She ventured like a bee buzzing in the halls, dodging passed sharp corners and torches that lit the corridors. She had only ever been to his room once with Thor, but the way there had stayed burned in her memory, and she was able to find it once more. She made no such act as to keep silent either as she rapped on the door with strength that could bruise her knuckles. Surely she would wake the whole palace, but she was too manic to care, caution all but cast away to the wind.

He opened the door casually with a brow raised in anticipation for her arrival, "Back so soon. I hope you have come with an answer." He allowed her to cross the threshold of the doorway, leading into his dark cavern of magic and trickery.

It came as no surprise that he was already cleansed from their venture, and dressed in a pair of plain cotton pants and a green tunic. Halios herself was still half made in the outfit from Aegirheim, only she no longer bore the leather jerkin, and her hair was still free down her back. She quickly wondered if Loki ever wore different colors outside of emerald, but it was brushed aside for the important matter at hand. "Actually no, I come with nothing but my plight."

He clucked his tongue in disappointment, "Pity, I do not fancy myself to listen."

"Loki you are being unreasonable, all I want is that tiny vial–which I'll remind you that you stole. I care not for the price, you can take what you want from me."

His eyes turned dark, almost to the point of black with no ring of green apparent. "A dangerous offer, I hope you would never be so foolish as to give it to an enemy."

"But you are a friend so I offer it up freely, just name your price."

He looked at her, rapt. Friend; she truly believed they were as such by now, so why did it look like the word had caused a thousand arrows to pierce his heart? "Such heavy guilt you weigh upon my shoulders," He mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Guilt; what for?" She asked, concern now laced in her words.

"The trust you give, that I betray with poison. Surely you hear all of the rumors about me and my lies, but they are more than mere rumors. I clear people of their suspicions by making them true. I am a liar, a thief, a rogue, and perhaps a dozen other things that no one has yet given name to," He said fiercely, his eyes now ablaze with vindication.

She approached him with ease and caution, a hand outstretched to bridge the schism that he had formed with his words. "Loki, I do not know why you feel this quarrel now. What is it you want of me?" She asked gently while touching his arm with her sun kissed hand.

His peridot eyes gazed at her, her eyes now weeping and pleading to him, yet there was not a tear resembled in her crystal clear pools. There was a spotlight that shone on her as the air of the room caressed her like a lover. He could have watched on forever, at the care she showed, but old habits were hard to break. A sin committed was born into him that she did not expect, as he leaned down to her lips and brushed them together with his with no hesitation. He brought his arms around her before the spark in her mind clicked and told her to break free and run. She tensed and trembled all over as he kept her in a stiff embrace that she continued to fight vigorously against. In his madness, he was still aware of her injured side, keeping his movements like a ghost upon her skin. Her flesh was prickled, for his unforeseen advance was like a douse of cold water. Her tiny hands hit against his chest lightly, like a second heart beat. He was dominating in his larceny as he stole his sins into her, ruining proclaimed innocence with his rancor. Her fighting seemed to be all in vain while his mouth came over hers with swift softness. Both pairs of lips were hot, and melted together like a wall of chocolate; it was euphoric and intoxicating. Every time she tried to shy away, he would growl to stay her movements, hands fisting into fabric and flesh as he controlled her body to the wall. The kiss was a forever that raised his lust to a higher pinnacle, yet she could feel his heart waver in melancholy when she refused to return the passion and kept it barricaded in chastity. Both of their lungs were ready to burst without air, but he refused to leave without the warmth she could relinquish. His eyes reopened, and before she could even see the green, she struck a new pain on the flesh upon his cheek. He let her go instantly, her body sagging without his strength when he returned his palm to his injured face. He looked down at her with such emotion, the glowing red hand print that had slapped away his advances now marred onto white skin. She could sense the glare he wanted to send her was present behind his eyes, but he withheld it from appearing, falling to silence.

Pain and hate marked her face with a bruised lip from unwanted affections. "Why would you do that? You know I am a celibate!" She cried out in frustration.

"There is no law against one harmful kiss," He jested. She recoiled from him when he reached towards with intentions she didn't bother to read. The strained tension between them wrecked them both; the glass pieces of their hearts staining the floor with unsavory colors.

"Believe me, you have done more harm than good here." Her voice was a faint whisper as she turned away from him, leaving through the door without looking back.

The last sight of her was the veil of dark blonde hair flowing behind her, silky like tulips as he had held it beneath his fingers. Loki could have stopped her from leaving, but he needed her away from his destructive hands. Wretched distain plagued him like familiar company; who was she to turn away a prince as if he were rubbish? She was a pauper only brought here to stay because of his suggestion first to the Allfather. Too many times did he befit the seat of second best, and it was a humiliation he would not suffer again. So certain he had been that she would return the emotions of lust, but as Thor had said; Halios was innocent, and such crude behavior did not become her. His one fear now was the loss of his only friend; she would run perilously from him, and she was right to do so.

He reached into his pocket and looked at the tiny vial of silver in his hand, as if it were his adversary. At best, he could at least restore Freyja's faith in her, and that would be his last doing unto Halios. For now anyway. He was a glutten, and eventually he would crave more of her again. Turning to his balcony, he watched the horizon, tinted orange with a whisper that called across the sky in need. Nature was giving him advice; all he had to do was listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, not an ideal first kiss by any means, but I like to make things tough for this couple, which means it will be a fun adventure of cat &amp; mouse! Thanks for reading guys, you've been awesome! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! I wanted to get this one out before seeing Avengers AoU this weekend, just to keep in the spirit of Marvel! Hope you enjoy, things are growing tense between Lolios, and I can't wait to get to these next few chapters!**

**Thanks again to returning readers and new reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Halios stopped in her walking, hanging by the corner of the wall to the courtyard where she spotted Freyja waiting for her, walking in circles in slipper covered feet. She felt light headed ever since leaving Loki's quarters, her knees being supported only by soft putty as she clutched at the stone wall, her fingers dragging into the mortar and the plant growth. It occurred to her that there could be ramifications for striking him, but for him to speak up would mean to also admit to what he had done. He was a talented liar of course, but would he really insult her further by painting her as the strumpet? The small shred of friendship she still felt for him hoped not.<p>

It was quiet when she finally decided to leave the respite of hugging the wall, stepping forth in her dirtied linens to meet her teacher. She still smelt of the salt of Aegirheim, but hopefully that wouldn't put Freyja off too badly. The Goddess smiled upon her entering the small courtyard, though her lips quickly sunk into polite frown as she made note of Halios' haggard appearance.

"Have the travels between realms made you weary my apprentice?"

"More than I expected," she admitted. "I have never done such a thing in my life before."

"I see, and how was your journey? I hope the King was welcoming, though he never has been before."

"It was an enlightening experience. The shores of Vanaheim are beautiful, and the waters of Aegirheim are even bluer than the jewels here in the Palace," She took a seat on a short pile of stones, suddenly the sight of flowers making her miss her own garden back in Eple. Perhaps she wasn't made of strong enough substance to survive highborn life in Asgard. "King Aegir was terse when he found us there, but he generously offered a game of chance to win the silver liquid."

Freyja balanced her hand under her chin while the other crossed over her chest. Not a pleased look by any means. "You were unsuccessful?"

"I'm afraid so, yes," She said with her head bowed, the shame mounting.

Freyja's sigh held judgement, and she turned her gaze away from Halios for a moment before smiling. Halios couldn't help but find her saccharine face to be false. "You are not the first student of mine to fail this task, and I won't be giving up on you just yet, though be mindful that this nonfulfillment will set back your progress. You are tired, and reek of time well-traveled. Return to your chambers for rest and recovery until I have need of you."

Her dismissal was curt, but not unexpected, and Halios took the offer gladly in the hopes that sleep would do well for her shaken spirit. It was not only her failure in her lessons that bothered her, but her wavering strength in her own vow. To choose a life of celibacy, she would have to be completely ordained as a Fertility Goddess and uphold the sacred values of life. A stolen kiss from a lustful prince would not be enough to change that, but he had shaken her foundation. She rose, the troubling thoughts remaining with her as she departed from the courtyard, not once privy to the concealed ears that had been listening.

* * *

><p>Freyja watched in compassion at her timorous student as she left with slouched shoulders and a wan look about her. Freyja had seen the tired look upon her face, as well as the disappointment she held with having no silver liquid yet to present. Her lack of success was troubling, but more so was the bruised lip she bore, and the confusion etched on her face. It worried the fertility Goddess. For some time she had been sporting concern for Halios, as the young prince seemed inclined to forcefully indulge in her innocence well after the vow had been taken. Surely all of the work she had spent trying to sway his depraved behavior would turn her hoary well before her time. Freyja favored herself a sanguine and humbled person, so needless to say, as Loki turned up short minutes later; she felt the need to listen to his words, however untruthful they might turn out to be.<p>

"I oft recall a time when you would watch me and your mother in discussion in this very garden. You would stand behind that wall until we beckoned you to come out of hiding," She spoke with derision in her eyes. "What stirs in your dreams prince Loki?"

He raised a critical brow as he advanced forward, his look as ashen as Halios' had been. "Aye the fair Freyja, do your clamorous words bare no limits? It was you, plaguing my dreams with filth," He accused.

"I hold no shame, your habituation with my apprentice must stop now, or does your avarice hold no respect for that girl?" Freyja bit back.

So tiny and voluptuous she was, she still held fire and was not some mongrel to be beaten down upon like one of the creatures he would slay on an expedition with his brother. She was cool and poised, matched against her former lover whom she spent only few nights with in warmth and shelter from loneliness. He seemed to hold contempt for her, for a time, as she moved on from his sheets to others who wanted nothing more than to be in her good company. But she was a Valkyrie not to be impugned by a fledgling prince of deceit, and nor was she tamed by past jealousy.

"I come bearing only something she is in need of for her studies." He rested the small vial of silver on the stones by where she sat freely in the gardens, it hanging between them like a bargaining chip laid down at a table for realms at war. Freyja moved the glass without a peep as she studied the largesse he bestowed, the fluid swooshing around the vial as she stirred it around in her hand.

"You like wearing the frock of innocence Loki, but I see through your prevarication. What did you do to Halios upon this morn?" Freyja raised a perfect brow.

"I do not know what you speak of," He pronounced with some guile in his words.

"This is a gift stemmed of guilt, so why not give it to her yourself?" She held the vial up to him, but he turned away from the sight as if it would blind him.

"She would not want to speak with me, for this I am certain." He made to turn but Freyja prevented him.

"Not so fast princely, I would give you warning, and you'd do well to heed it," She stood, holding her skirts up to walk around the patch of grass before him. "Know that if you continue this brazen conquest, it will end poorly for you both. I would decide her punishment, and I would do as I see fit to maim you both."

"You are so certain I would succeed if I continue; or do you have little faith in your apprentice?" He jeered.

"Do not bask in glory at my words; but I know Halios holds reverence for you, and I have seen her thoughts as well as yours. You seem so confident in your abilities, but remember it was I who first brought the magic's of seiðr to your Kingdom. I am the oracle; long before you were here, and long after you are gone from this world." She pointed a delicate finger in his face that he likely would have loved to break in his grasp. It was this feeling she sensed in his gaze.

He scoffed at her with a look of malignance, "Do not be so quick to hold predominance over me harlot, I know what you do in the bitterness of the night, or has it slipped your mind that you were once under me?"

Her face scorched bright red from shame, but she kept her glare in tack if she was to best him. "I remember all of my husbands and lovers alike. For some I weep tears of amber when they have come to pass, and others are just a passing breeze in the day of my life. I wonder; who will come to cry for you in your time, God of Lies?"

"You prattle on about nonsense," He sneered.

"And you act out as a recreant." Her lips lifted into a smile that eroded his calm. She brushed passed him as a wind, her perfume wafting by his nose as she diminished away into the palace once more.

"Nothing but a harbinger of despair," She heard him mutter with cold eyes.

It shouldn't be that he was only taking flack from her about his mishap with Halios, and he should have been aware that it was her who presented the nightmare to him several moons ago. Freyja smiled at the thought that perhaps he required practice with seiðr while she was present in the palace, if only to keep him on his toes.

The summer's long days had just begun as Asgard was held in sun crescent's love. The Allfather would host his festival that eve to the palace, and everyone would celebrate in the glory of the flourished season that delivered a warm hug for its peoples. There was nothing Freyja delighted in more than large groups and social gatherings. Being forced into pleasant conversations while people drank themselves into merriment for sport was anything but dull. She had a brief thought to wonder if her apprentice would attend, but then, she would not have all of her time wasted monitoring what the younger prince's next play would be with the current situation. It was a pity, for she wanted to spend her time talking with Halios, and sharing in more tales of Vanaheim if she were ever to complete her training on Asgard and return home with her to their mother realm. Loki would throw a fit if she ever desired to take his toy away from him, but Freyja couldn't feel guilt over her former lover's greedy habits. With a wicked smile, an idea began to form. She had plans to make.

* * *

><p>"What exactly is the purpose of the summer festival?" Halios asked, her face scrunched into a squint from the glaring sun.<p>

Sif was busy sparring with Hogun in the open courtyard, and Halios had come to watch since being released early by Freyja. She could have taken her advice and gone for her well needed rest, but sleeping didn't feel appropriate to her at the moment. Her failure was still looming, as was her annoyance with Loki. Apparently her friends thought she looked worse for wear as well, stating so when she had arrived. Halios had been too restless to catch a wink though, and now she had an evening of festivities ahead to look forward to.

"The summer festival is a welcoming to the season of life. All of Asgard's nobility feast and drink until their stomachs will rot over," Sif said between breaths as she continued to swing her spear into Hogun's mace.

"And I can assume it is formal," said Halios, less enthused now that she would have to be fussed with again.

"You can count on that," Sif agreed.

"Dancing is important; can you dance?" Hogun asked. It was a rare occasion for him to speak, but Halios loved the sound of his voice when he spoke because of the calmness that controlled it.

"Not as best or formal as you are accustomed to," Halios remarked, thinking on how she and Fandral would often twirl without rhythm or care in her garden.

Sif smirked at her suddenly, stopping to brush a stray hair from her forehead. "Well I'm certain Loki can help with that, he is a wonderful dancer, and you two seem close." Halios gave a grim smile to her friend, causing both the warriors to pick up on her stormy mood, "What did he do? Am I going to have to strike him?" Sif asked aggressively.

"No, no he did nothing; I'm just still dejected from our failed journey is all," Halios covered quickly, a part of herself confused that she was still upholding Loki's character. Sif seemed to buy into the lie reluctantly, but Hogun's eyes glinted with uncertainty.

"So you speak, but if I ever catch wind of him treating you poorly, I will disrupt his face into something odious," Sif threatened. She was menacing and quite the danger when angered.

"Perhaps that threat is better aimed to him personally," Halios joked.

Sif nodded as she disarmed, stocking her weapons back onto the wall of the training courtyard as she shrugged off her armor. "We should go wash before the festival; it starts in sunset's time, and I'm already drenched in my own sweat. Not very becoming for this so called lady."

Halios nodded dimly and followed her friend to the bath house while they left Hogun to join the other warriors. Halios' mind was still preoccupied since she had last visited Loki. At the time she had been seeing red for being used by his games, but now it was all a blur. She felt like she was behaving as a green girl; her emotions in a jumble while trying to abide the laws of her vow. Literally speaking, that was the first kiss ever bestowed upon her lips, and she had not been given the proper time or warning to prepare for the event. It was a strange, but not at all unpleasant feeling. Loki's lips had been cold and thin like a sheet of smooth ice, yet it had stolen her breath greedily. His lithe body wrapped entwined with hers had given her heart good chase, while he tended carefully to her injured ribs. His longing and lonely eyes made her mind boggle; it was tempting to want to give him comfort, yet he had been too forward in his advances, and it was inappropriate for both her and a prince to participate in such acts. Evidently a kiss was not a rule breaker unto her vow, for nothing untoward had happened to her, and Freyja had been blissfully unaware during their convention. None of this was of importance though, for nothing could progress between her and Loki, no matter how much he wanted it to or how badly she wanted to deny that something other than friendship was there. She would have to ignore his feelings, whatever they may be, though something dark in her heart told her it was primal lust, and no other mystified emotion that every young girl dreamed about. Her gut sank at her own thoughts. It would have been incredible for something more, but a prince would feel no such things for a peasant girl. He must think her simple.

"Halios, you are unearthly quiet; I fear for you," Sif said, her dark brows knitted with worry.

They sat in a pool of steaming water now, the bubbling veil and salt fermenting into a lofty aroma in the air. "Sif, do you think I made the wrong choice to be a celibate?" She asked carefully.

Her female companion seemed thoughtful to the pivotal question. "I think it was unfair for Freyja to ask for such an expectation of you, but you seem resolute in the matter, or do you ask because something has swayed your resolve and now you think it was wrong?"

Halios' cheeks tinted, and not from the bath water. "I find it difficult to watch so much happiness bloom between others, knowing I will never know that bond. Freyja seems content to live a life of non monogamous relationships, but I am solidified to have none at all."

"May I ask what brought on this discontent to your sexual situation?" Sif gave Halios a knowing look.

She grew defensive, not liking the implication behind the look. "Nothing particular I just…I just feel uncertain is all." She huffed now, annoyed at her friends perception, and at herself for ever bringing up the subject to begin with.

"All right, you do not have to share your secrets, but might I suggest you find someone capable of listening if you truly are finding a hard time seeking refuge amongst this vow."

Sif's words aggravated her more, and she scowled. There was no way she would ever share this confusion with another; peddler girl has a childish crush on the youngest prince, oh the gossipers who gobble that up until next summer. No, she would keep this to herself. It would seem she could not find inner peace to her struggling turmoil, and she would have to leave it in the dark. "It will pass in time." She said to convince Sif, but also to partly convince herself.

"A good rationalization that," Sif countered.

"I should go prepare for this evening," Halios added before leaping from the pool and into a downy soft towel. "I wonder what I will be forced into time."

"Remember it is formal. I'm sure servants of Freyja will come to your aid."

She bid her farewells to Sif before throwing on a white silk robe from the bath house. Her battle gear that Thor had found her before Aegirheim was put into a cloth bag to be washed until she next found use for it again. Hopefully that time was far into the future, she could not bear another failed mission or risking her friends lives over wasted travels. Of course, they had done that line of work long before she had come to the palace, but the concern was present none the less. She did not have a warriors heart.

She entered the barren halls of the usually active palace. All servants and persons had been called to set up for the All-father's Grand celebration, while others prepared in their homes for the evenings events. She was glad for it, being clad in only a small, sheen silk robe that barely passed her knees; it was slightly risqué for a celibate, but Freyja would likely approve of it in spite of that. The air seemed chilled through the shining sun, and she heard approaching footsteps around the sharp corner at the end of the corridor she was approaching. She felt herself clam up as she neared the oncoming stranger, presuming a confrontation, but when she turned into the hallway, the footsteps had ceased and there was no one in the cracked expansion except her own shadow in the torch light. Her thundering heart relaxed to a normal pace as she continued walking to her chambers. She still had goose-flesh from the rise of anxiety, but she told herself it was just the jitters from lack of sleep. Rest was what she needed.

Shortly after her door closed, the mysterious figure reappeared. Loki glared at the polished wood blockade that was her door, barring him from progress. He had come steadfast to apologize, but at the sight of seeing her approach, he had stealthily went into invisibility and stayed as such until she vanished behind her door. As he suspected, it was a painful reminder to be near her now, knowing that she did not feel anything good towards him. He had turned cowardice at the sight of her. She was so calm in her demeanor, all the while he had been a furious wreck since she had left him to a sad melody in his quarters. The hand print on his face had long since disappeared, but it left a gaping scar in his pride that would not be mended so. How comfortable and already dimmed she was to be free of him; it was as much pain to him as any sword mark that had ever crossed his flesh. So she sought to transgress and be free of his company, such a vicious thought for one as her. He smirked an unholy omen; perhaps it would be better to cause her relief and infringe upon someone else worthy of his attentions, after all, she was too fickle a being to really ever keep him interested. His heart drummed retarded in opposition of his thoughts, but he pushed the feelings aside, becoming numb to all that drew near. He threw away any last pleasant feelings from that tormented kiss and looked onward to the caviled festival, which surely would be worth attending now that he was disengaged from her ingenuous embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>So Loki is going to try and distance himself from Halios? Any thoughts on how that will all work out. The festival is up next, I can't wait to tackle it again :D Let me know how you guys liked Avengers AoU if you see it!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really on a Marvel high right now, and I have a lot planned for this story, so hopefully time will allow me to continue writing!**

**Thanks to****DoctorBoo24****, ****Riot On An Empty Street****, ****lisamariem**** and Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Loki stood idly in the large hall of the palace. The festival was only beginning and already a line of madrigals had broken into eerie song that was a trance in the night air. Sweltering heat from the day's weather had wandered into the feast with no terrestrial business of being there. He watched on with less enthusiasm at the crowd and their antics. Volstagg had already eaten enough food to survive a family for months on end, though Thor was a close second place. Already his brother had danced loftily with any free maiden he could get his hands on, like they were moths, catching them in his arms like a large mesh net. Loki tended to the side with lackluster interest and a flagon of wine, though every so often his eyes wandered to the entrance, anticipating the arrival of others. The short habit was something his mother was quick to pick up on.<p>

She made her way over with easy steps, a look of determination on her motherly face while Loki cursed his accidental ability to draw her attention. "What troubles you dear?" Frigga asked gently, her arm holding onto her sons at the crook.

"What makes you think I am in distress?" He returned carelessly on another sip of wine.

"You look to the doors as if they be your escape; or are you waiting for someone?" She hinted subtly, but not so subtle enough that Loki didn't catch the meaning and frowned.

"I wait for no one," He snapped at once before calming his stance, forgetting himself before his mother. "I apologize for that mother, I was wrong to contend."

"Oh Loki, you are mine son and I can always tell when you are bothered, but this is a night of celebrating. Relent and have fun please." Her tone was near to begging, laced with the worry she so often expressed when he was a boy.

"Indeed I will." Her grip slackened as she moved back to his father's side across the room, now both of their worried glances on him.

Loki sighed and resided in a seat at the table that was now a barren mess with used and discarded palace napkins, opulent with gold threading that only ever made appearances during festivals such as then. The table cloth hung at odd angles, and was stained to decay with wine and other ales that were surely his mother's make. Frigga made the strongest drinks in all of Asgard, and it was in high favor at feasts. Loki sipped at his own lightly as Fandral approached with a jest's grin.

"And what would you be doing here all lonesome?" His words were slightly slurred and spilt off his tongue clumsily, causing Loki to cringe.

"You'd think you'd be used to my reclusive behavior by now, but evidently not." Loki made a face while keeping his eyes on the sloshing maroon drink in his palm.

"Aye, you must be waiting for mine dear friend Halios. You know, I got to thinking—"

"That's surprising," Loki griped with a grin as he interrupted.

Fandral rolled his eyes lazily. "Yes so funny, but I got to thinking, and it is a dear shame about her celibacy, you'd make a nice fit courting her."

"Marriage is the furthest thing from my mind," Loki droned, though his thoughts and emotions were shaking like a house of cards. What exactly had the others picked up on, or had Freyja already been spreading blasphemy? Neither case was positive, but he kept collected and obtuse.

"Just a thought. Any who, it does no good at all to dwell."

Loki nodded without a response. At a party, he liked to live through enjoyment vicariously while staying put, and it was disrupting his mood to be with Fandral in his drunken merriment. His thoughts donned on his words about courtship and Halios, not an idea he wanted to entertain that night. Surely if she was not a celibate, he still would not attempt to court her. It was carnal lust driving him, not some misplaced sentiment. The more he said it, the more trifling it sounded, and that did not sit well with him. His eyes played fast to the entrance pillars as Halios herself passed through them with Sif by her side, her nervousness palpable. He recognized the familiar look of discomfort she carried, cloaked in it himself on more than one occasion when present for one of his family's festivities. It was a terrible thing, to not feel secure in one's own skin. Their eyes settled on each other for the briefest moment before she turned away with a sharp scowl.

"Oh not so friendly. Am I detecting a hint of animosity between the two of you?" Fandral piped in, his face sobering as they both watched Halios walk away.

"Not at all, we just do not favor each other's company as of this time," Loki brushed off.

Fandral frowned. "But you were close as of yesterday; what dispute occurred?"

"Please, do not be so caviled," Loki spat before leaping up from his seat.

"As you say," Fandral muttered, shrinking back into his cup of ale.

Left feeling embarrassed by his outburst, he stormed away from the table, his steps leading him nowhere important but to salvage his pride. The room was as boggled as he felt, as he made his way between people who were grappling and clawing at each other like animals mid-dance. It was a disgusting sight in the house of Odin, and he could no longer tolerate his friends company as they behaved much the same. He rested against a starchy white wall and observed much of the revolting actions. People lurching and moving as drunkards to music was an unappealing display, he had seen more pleasant movements come from battle. He couldn't help but feel like an outsider as all others were in smiles and cherry red cheeks. What was he doing wrong? He had been to this festival numerous times, yet it never felt so foreign to him. Perhaps it had simply lost its appeal in his later years. The innocence of joy was lost on him since he had grown past an adolescent. The Asgardians did not feel as his kin at the present; he was a looming shadow that cast over the room in a vicious way. It appeared that nothing could have improved his predicament, especially when he spotted Halios on the dance floor…with Thor.

* * *

><p>"I must say, you look like quite the vision this evening friend," Thor spoke, a goofy grin on his face from wine and the dance.<p>

Halios smiled while hiding her face. "It is not as comfortable as I would have hoped for."

She felt like a puppet as she danced with Thor in her stiff brocade, his strength holding her up and keeping her in place while she forced every breath. The dress was colored in the hue of mint leaves, and tied with soft lace in the back with help from one of the palace handmaidens. She was all dress as the skirts fanned out from her hips in wide fabrics that were constricting. The tight bodice was making it harder to breathe as her bosom heaved up in protest. Her hair was pinned in loose curls to her head, though there were the stubborn few pieces that tickled her cheeks as they fell, tumbling like a champagne shower. She had spent one too many nights feeling this way.

"You are learning quick, how to dance," He noted, watching her footing for a moment.

"You're a good lead though. I shamefully admit, Sif taught me this late noon before arriving. I learned all I could from one lesson, and it is my only excuse for being late." It was Sif who had led before, as she was taught a form of waltz and other slow ballroom dances practiced by the Aesir. Halios suspected Sif might have been one to try and lead in all of her dances, though she had yet to witness.

"I suspect I am harboring a great honor, for truthfully I assumed you'd dance with Loki first." She almost tripped on her own feet as he spun her in a circle.

"Why would you assume that?" She asked her voice on edge while making quick work to cover her slip.

"You two are best of friends, almost more so than you and Fandral, it was just a simple deduction," Thor said absentmindedly as he twirled her.

Halios kept silent for the remainder of the dance. Her movements now felt robotic as Thor sent her through different twists and turns that made the room blend together in a way that made her head hurt and her eyes water. It was easy to tell he had already consumed enough mead to make him as loose as a goose, though he was a far better comparison to a trumpeter. As he dipped her down, she noticed the frosted look of vengeance Loki sent their way from the shadows, situated between two stone pillars like a thief in hiding. Forest green eyes never looked so ferocious. Even from her view of upside-down, he looked loathsome. Thor brought her up as the song ended whilst the crowd shared in thunderous applause.

"I think I'll take a seat," She said raggedly though more from Loki's heated glare than of the dance.

"Of course. Come share one more dance with me before the night wanes," Thor insisted before he trumped off to another maiden, a line already beginning to form as they spotted he was free. Halios giggled as she watched him pull Sif into position, the lady warrior scowling, though it was half hearted on her part. Verily, she must have been delighted to dance with the Thunderer God.

Halios first thought to look for Loki as she wandered away from the floor. Certainly she was unimpressed with his previous behavior, but she did not want to be prisoner to his hate. Without a trace, he had vanished from his earlier spot and now she could not make out his whereabouts through the clusters of people packed elbow tight. Generally it was easy to spot his black hair, but he must have left the room before any could take note to his disappearance. Dejected, she sat alone at the tables heaving a sigh while picking up a goblet of white wine. Her first sip was taken tentatively, but it wasn't long before she had nearly finished the entire glass, taken in with pitiful sorrow. She was not left alone long before Fandral sidled up beside her and joined with her in the unoccupied chair.

"You seem glum and you've only just arrived," He noted as he flopped about his seat, crossing his right leg over his left knee.

"I guess I'm sorry for not succeeding with the mission," She offered lamely. "You should have seen Freyja's look of disappointment."

"Hmm," Fandral saw through the white lie. "And it has nothing at all to do with, oh a certain silver-tongued princely?"

Her eyes snapped to him as he smiled. "I think we had a misunderstanding," She sighed as her shoulders sagged.

"Well I know Loki is fond of words, so perhaps you two should talk," He suggested.

_If I could find him,_ she thought with a waggle of her nose. "In time when he is ready."

"Care for a dance? It may help ease your tensions," He suggested compassionately.

"Not now, but I see a fair maiden with red hair looking your way."

His eyes followed to where she pointed and he leapt up like a giddy cat as he sought to collect the woman into his arms, uttering a quick apology to her before leaving. Halios was just surprised he had managed to not knock his chair completely over.

She watched with a blank face as the celebration moved on without her, the whirling of the room and the wine contributing to her dizzied mind. She sat in the middle of it all, like an ornament with a vacant expression that was to be observed and not touched. Celibacy was like a cold light on a painting behind glass. Intruder; it was the exact feeling she felt as she sat amongst real nobility, basked in their grandeur while in borrowed garb. She was but a mere apprentice that bore no more use than gratified healers or handmaidens. Painted up and dressed in spun wealth did not change that fact. What was worse was she had no one who could understand her feelings better than Loki. He often expressed his discomfort around large groups and social gatherings; now she understood why.

"You seem bothered student mine," Freyja said, her hair a fiery awaking to the dull grey party as she stalked forth to the table.

"I suppose I am." Halios found it bizarre that Freyja could always tell her emotions or thoughts; perhaps she had the same skill set that Loki possessed. "This is such a disappointment."

"I am baffled as to the why," Freyja spoke, her lips pouty as she sat perfectly straight and long legs crossed as they became exposed through the slit in her gown.

Halios frowned in confusion. "Because of my failure."

"Oh pish-posh, what failure? As I recall, a young prince spoke on behalf of you for what you needed, and delivered as such to my presence this day," She held the tiny vial in hand, its sparkle shining like a star.

"Where did you—?" Halios sat stunned with her lips parted.

"You'll catch flies darling, close your mouth." said Freyja sternly.

Feeling embarrassed, she did just that, but not without agitation for her instructor's rude way of speaking. "I must thank my kind provider."

"Indeed, it is good to have friends in high places, so long as they remain friends only; but I digress, I feel I've kept too many male companions in wait for a dance. They look so lost without me." She floated of with an airy look about her, her smile anything but demure as a warrior clasped his hands around her waist.

Halios was certain her dancing would lead to more late night bed chamber activities, but thought nothing more on it. She would know the details from Freyja in due time. Her teacher's last words seemed as a warning though, and she broke into a cold sweat of anxiety; had Freyja known of her encounter with Loki? Him helping with the silver liquid was amiable, but also a dead give away for something out of guilt. Still, she was bursting at the seams with joy, and wanted to thank him along with a well thought out apology for her behavior in his chambers. She stood in haste to make action as she trotted out of the Grand hall to find her gloomy friend, stumbling slightly as if the floor had turned to ice.

The golden halls glimmered as her hope shone. There was no doubt in her mind about the awkwardness that would ensue between them, but she kept her face stoic as she searched the endless tunnels to find him. She came across ramparts and other parts of the palace she had never seen; closed doors locked behind padlocks and chain links were barring her. Turning the right corner as the wind blew on her face, she found the stretch of the moonlight creeping in as Loki gazed out to it, his shoulders straight and stiff while he remained opposed to her.

"Found you," She whispered softly as she approached him.

He made a noise in response, not quite human in nature. "Did you enjoy dancing with my brother?"

It sounded of jealousy and fury, though her stupor had her acting less than coherent. "Aye, he is a good dancer, though I was hoping to have danced with you first."

She notice him frowning as she stepped over to his side. "Why?"

"We are friends, are we not?" She inquired though keeping her distance.

He sounded tired and drained as he sighed. "What do you want here Halios?"

"Why did you help me today, and do not feign ignorance, Freyja already spoke with me." She rested against the balcony now, the small of her back pressing into the stone rail while her elbow slipped off of the stone clumsily. He seemed adamant on not looking at her face, otherwise he likely would have noticed her flushed face.

"There was no point in my keeping it." His eye looked clouded, and his cavalier attitude annoyed her.

"Is this how it will be between us now? No time for conversation, too busy hiding in the dark from one another." She was angry now, her voice cracking like a whip.

"I think you know that answer; or do you want me to enlighten you?" His voice matched hers now as he turned to her, letting go of the railing as he shook with silent rage.

"Please do, you're so good with words." She rolled her eyes as she stood straighter again, trying to match his stance.

"Why did you accept that vow?" He asked pained.

"This again?"

"Yes, this again; do you not see here lay our problem?"

"Loki, we are friends, why you'd want anything more from me is idiotic. I'm poor and unfair in comparison to all other females of the court. I recall that only quite recently you ceased calling me peddler girl. It is simply you want what you cannot have."

"Do not tell me what I feel!" He yelled, his face screwed into agony and fury. "You'd accuse me of taking your life for sport and for play, but it is more than that. I cannot tame this hunger I have for you, and it is torment."

She shrunk into herself. All the last confidence she held of repairing their friendship had slipped through her fingers so suddenly with the strength of his confession. Halios couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. "What would you have me do, taste your pain?" She cried.

"Only if you'd have it, but you feel nothing! You think me jaded, and perhaps I am, but I cannot bear this anymore. I ask you, here and now, would you break your vow?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at the ground. "No Loki."

"For anyone…or just me?" The last part was whispered, barely was it audible.

What was her answer? She feared Freyja's punishment as well as Loki's wrath. Even more so, her true feelings were riddled into a twisted maze. Under the circumstances of his pretentious lust she knew she could never accept and allow in his selfish desires. She had to uphold her beliefs. "I made a vow that was made to be kept. Only for love would I break it."

She raised her eyes to his that held malcontent, and she shuddered as he turned away. "Then we have nothing more to discuss. Know that I grieve for your choice. You will search endlessly for something that does not exist." He took one last hard look at her before backing away.

She could have sat down and cried, sunk to the floor a poignant mess in her gown, but she was struck by the feeling to be brave. Her courage had her moving after him, pulling back on his cloak to get his attention. Instead she tripped at the last second, falling into his back with a muffled cry that earned her a mouthful of cloth from his back. Loki for a moment was taken aback by her strange reaction, but she recovered quickly by pushing away from him and squaring her shoulders. "Now you just wait, I'm not finished with you yet."

"I fail to see what else there is that needs to be entertained."

She huffed indignantly while brushing loose hairs away from her face. "You're behaving like a…like a right foul cock!"

Loki blinked rapidly, perhaps in humor, before his eyes narrowed on her face. "What have you drank tonight?"

"Why?" Her voice shrunk, and the taste of grapes was strong in her mouth as she swallowed.

"This is wonderful," said Loki sarcastically. "I don't suppose a word I've said has actually been followed by you?"

"Hey, I came looking for answers," She argued, her body swaying forward until Loki steadied her with a grip on her arm.

"I can't leave you in this state. Norns knows I'll be blamed for it otherwise." He took a step closer to her before she swatted his hand away.

"Don't be touching me now."

"Halios, I might have found this conduct charming if it weren't for our prior conversation, but now I'm losing patience," He moved towards her again, his strength intensifying as he whispered into her ear. "Sleep now."

Her mind grew foggy as a chill swept over her, the sounds of his shoes dimming as he echoed away with her in his grasp. She was but a crumpled heap in his arms, like a child holding on tight to a mother's skirts while he carried her through Asgard's palace. The only thing clear in her otherwise idled mind was that she had indirectly asked if Loki felt anything other than lust for her, but his answer had come just as painful as the cold hand to the face she had given him. It was not love, why would she ever consider it to be? She laughed in spite of herself, chuckling sleepily as her head settled against his shoulder. It was madness! And she must have been, because she had hoped he adored her just as she had begun to fall for him unknowingly. It had not occurred to her when or why; such questions were not asked of love. It only left reasons, just as she had pushed him away before because she felt the full throttle of his lust and the emptiness that was his heart concealing no genuine passion for her.

Her heart blazed with a crazed feeling of overdrive. Her hands twitched weakly, and she wanted to claw at her arms to scratch away at the ghost of a feeling. She was manic, her clothes smothering her emotions deep inside, and she wanted to cut free of the stiff brocade and run free from his arms, into the garden. The enchantment he had put on her kept her from punching and kicking her way to freedom, only coming to rest more in his embrace as they entered a room of black and green. In a heap of bedclothes, she came down to rest when she fell from his arms, the blankets slipping around her in a soft lovers hold. Her lids fluttered for a moment as the shadow of a face hovered over her, but her eyes soon closed and she saw the night on the sun where people composed themselves true. The summer festival was a welcoming to the season of life; it revealed the little truths that even the most competent of liar's could not hide, and a tear leaked down her cheek before she was gone.

Loki heard her melody of sadness; his heart seams popped at the sound as he peered down at her in his bed, the drunkenness causing her to look like a nymph. Never would his ears tire of the sound that was her voice. He held melancholy at what he had to do to her. There was no better way to save her from Freyja's incessant hand that would have her bleed because of his wrong doings. Halios needed to be far away from him, yet here she was before him, asleep in his quarters. It was a blessed curse that he was content to live with for the moment, though he wondered how much of their conversation she would remember on the morrow. He rested on his leather chaise, at peace just to watch her as he tried to convince himself she was just another passing face in a room full of crowded people. Tomorrow would come, and he would continue on as he did before ever knowing her sweet presence; alone.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is quite different from the original, and it's because next chapter will be written almost completely re-new as well as I start to advance the plot in ways I never did before. Some characters are going to be more key players this time, Frigga specifically, and I can't wait to get to that! And how awesome was Avengers AoU despite Loki being absent? Let me know in your comments :)<strong>


End file.
